Between Two Hearts
by KrAeMiUaI
Summary: *CoMpLeTe!!!* Will Hisoka be saved? ;p (Of course, he should be! He's the main char!!!) R&R, pleaz!!!
1. A Shinigami in training?

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. Enjoy!?! R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 1: A Shinigami-in-training???

~~~~~

__

"Hisoka…" a voice said.

"Who are you?…" he asked.

__

"Hisoka…" the soft voice whimpered.

"I said, who are you?!" about to be pissed off.

__

"HISOKA!?! TASUKETE!?!" the voice cried. _"AHHHH!?!?!"_

The boy suddenly woke up from the bed. He held his chest as he gasped heavily.

"What the…?" he said as he bowed down his head.

He stared at the window, noticing the darkness that engulfed the whole city.

"It's not yet morning…"

He pulled his blanket and went back to his sleep.

~~~~~

It was the year 2002 and the season of autumn in Japan. It was already morning and Hisoka was called for a meeting at the office. He was with that purple-eyed brunette. While walking towards it, he yawned and his eyes were still seemed shut.

Tsuzuki asked, "Are you alright? Didn't get a good night sleep?"

Hisoka shook, "No, I'm fine. Don't worry…"

They entered the office and saw Konoe with someone they're not familiar with.

Konoe began, "Hisoka, I have an assignment for you."

"Huh? Me???" he said.

He introduced the girl with short ebony hair and ruby-red eyes. She was wearing a school uniform and was carrying her backpack. She looked serious and snobbish.

"This is Kageyami Saino. She's just 14 years old. She's the new Shinigami this year but she's still in training."

"In training???" he asked.

"Yes. And I give you the responsibility to take care of her," Konoe said.

"What?!?"

"So his job was to baby sit with some kid," Tsuzuki said.

The girl coldly said, "I'm not a kid anymore! Why are people so darn annoying?!…"

She turned to her side.

"Gomen," Tsuzuki said with a forced smile. _"What an attitude…"_

__

"What a brat…" Hisoka thought.

The girl abruptly stared at the boy, coldly glaring at him. Noticing her, he just turned back to Konoe and ignored her.

He sighed, "Alright. I'll do it…"

Konoe said. "Ok. That concludes the meeting. You're already dismissed."

The three went out of the room. When Hisoka shut the door, he stared at Saino defiantly.

"I'll be leaving you for a while. I'll just go somewhere," Tsuzuki told Hisoka.

He went off to the opposite direction. When Tsuzuki vanished, everyone was as if turned frank.

"Don't ever bet that we would get along together!?" he bluntly told her.

"Of course I won't, Kurosaki Hisoka," she smirked.

__

"Why you?!" he thought. He clenched his fist, trying to hold back his anger. _"Didn't you know that I didn't slept well last night?! That's why I don't feel well today and yet your giving me a bad morning!?!"_

She suddenly said, "Well, that's not my problem…"

__

"Could she actually read my mind like I do?" he thought.

__

"HISOKA!?! TASUKETE!?!" he remembered his dream.

She sighed and said, "This sucks… I'm going to go somewhere else. I'm dead bored hanging around with you."

She suddenly ran away from him and vanished.

"Hey! Wait!" he followed her. _"She's really one brat…"_

The girl was running nimbly around the busy street while Hisoka was catching up with her.

"Hey! I said wait!" he yelled.

The girl still kept running. It was like they were playing tag until Hisoka lost her at the narrow alley.

"Where did she go?" he asked himself.

While walking continuously forward, he suddenly stepped unto something. He moved his feet back and looked at it. It was round and shiny.

"A silver bracelet???"

It was a silver bracelet, with a small sapphire stone at the center.

When he picked it up, he saw something written at the back of it.

"Yumeki… Sakura…" he read. "Must be the owner's name…"

Suddenly, he heard voices in his mind.

__

"… I'll treasure this forever…"

__

"… especially that it looks like my eyes…"

__

"… because the sapphire stone symbolizes myself…"

"… even if they don't see me as the sapphire itself…"

He thought, _"What could she mean?…"_

"I better give it back to her… This must be very valuable to her…"

He put it in his pocket and remembered Saino.

"I forgot. I'm after that brat!" he ran again and searched for her.

~~~~~

It was already sunset but still she can't find her.

"Ugh! She's really giving me a hard time…" he was already tired.

When he passed by the dock, he saw her leaning at the fence and watching the sun as it sets. He smiled and went to her.

He said, "Oi!"

She turned to him.

He told her, "Didn't you know that I was been looking all over for you?!"

She smirked, "Of course I do! But what I don't know is why you followed me here…"

"Of course to look for you!?!"

"And why are you looking for me?"

"Because I would be responsible if anything happens to you…"

He noticed a huge cut at her right wrist.

"What happened on your wrist?" he asked.

She looked at it and hid it on her back.

She retorted, "Nothing!… It's just a scratch… "

"If it's just a scratch, why are you hiding it from me?"

He gave his hand and was asking for her arm. The girl went a step away from him.

"What do you care?! I said it's nothing!"

"Ok! fine! If you say so…" he said.

The two of them turned to their side and a wind passed by. It was a bit quiet actually.

Still looking at his side, Hisoka softly said, "Let's go now. You have nowhere to go. You don't have any place to spend the night and it's going to get dark soon."

The girl just listened.

"Tsuzuki and I rented an apartment but only has two rooms. But…" he said. "… You could use my room for the meantime. While I stay with Tsuzuki at the other…"

The girl suddenly turned to him.

She sighed, "Alright. I guess I have no choice but to follow you. And also…"

Hisoka also turned to her.

She continued, "… I don't want anyone to think that I'm such a troublemaker."

She went toward him and said, "But still, mind your own business."

He sighed and walked together.

While they were walking, he asked.

"Sorry for asking but… what's the cause of your death?" the lime-eyed boy asked.

The girl stayed silent for a while.

She retorted, " I had fatal cuts. Somewhat like this…"

She showed the cut on her right wrist, which slowly regenerated.

She softly said, "If only I could go back to the living world, I might know the answer why it happened that way…"

The boy suddenly said, "Didn't you just say that you don't want to show it? How come you're doing so right now?"

She put it down and said, "It's because I came to think that it's no use hiding it from you… especially that you asked about my death…" She also asked, "What about you?"

"Well, with some incurable disease…" he said. "… which one person cursed on me…"

She suddenly asked, "Who is this person? Is it someone you don't get along with before?"

"No… Just nobody… I know you don't know him…" he softly said.

Abruptly, he heard voices again inside his mind.

__

"Ahhhh!?!" she cried.

She whimpered, "How come?… How come it's killing me like this?… I know this haven't happened before…"

The girl snapped him out of his trance, "Oi! Kurosaki-kun! Are you daydreaming in the middle of the street?!"

He stammered, "I-ie! Gomen…"

She sighed, "You're weird…"

He thought, _"I forgot that… she doesn't know what my true ability is…"_

He stopped and said, "Well, here we are."

__

To be continued…

*****

I know that Tsuzuki and Hisoka book only in hotels but… the story would be changed and the flow won't go so well. So I thought of an apartment on where at least they could stay, not that permanent though… But at least where the fun part of the story would start… from my opinion… -_-;;;

So what do you think? Should I continue it or just remove it? Please Review. –Reia


	2. Not yet

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. Enjoy!?! R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 2: Not yet…

~~~~~

It was already dark when they arrived there. Hisoka pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. They went in and removed their shoes. He opened the lights.

He said, "Think of this as your home."

Saino nodded and followed him. He showed her the room and opened the door. 

"This is it," Hisoka told her.

They went in. She sat on the bed while he dropped the tied curtains.

He asked, "How many days are you going to stay with us?"

"I don't know. I guess once they'd call me and assign me a designated area."

"Oh, I see."

She mischievously asked, "Why? Don't like me? Then I should better book at a hotel."

"No, just asking," he said.

He went near the door and told her, "If you, at least, need something, call me. I'll be at the kitchen to cook for dinner…"

"… Before Tsuzuki gets back."

He went out of the room and closed the door. When the boy left, she stood up and looked around the room.

"He sure knows how to clean up…"

She went to one of the shelves and noticed a red frame. It has a picture of the lime-eyed boy in front of the purple-eyed brunette, who was hugging him. She picked it up and stared at it.

"I guess it really is something…"

Hisoka was at the kitchen, cooking something for dinner. The door suddenly opened and revealed the purple-eyed brunette.

"So, you're already here," he said, removing his shoes. "Where's that girl?"

"She's in my room. I let her stay there for the meantime," he retorted.

"Where will you sleep then?" he asked.

"With you. Where else?…"

Tsuzuki was about to enter the other room when Hisoka asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Of course in here. I just want to know how she's doing."

He entered the room and closed the door. He saw the girl was lying on the bed. He went on the bed, facing the girl's back.

"So, she's already asleep," he softly said, not to wake her up.

Turning her around, he saw the frame on the bed. He smiled and slowly put it back to its original place. After returning it, he turned to her again and stared her.

He thought, _"She looks like a cute angel when she's sleeping…"_

He slowly went out of the room to not wake her up. When he closed the door, the lime-eyed boy asked.

"That sure was quiet. What is she doing?"

Tsuzuki sighed, "She's already asleep. I don't think she's going to eat."

"I see," he said. "The table's ready."

They went to the table and ate. While eating…

"Tsuzuki," the boy called.

"What is it?"

"Ano…" he pulled out the bracelet out of his pocket. "I've found this silver bracelet while I was looking for Saino."

He gave it to the purple-eyed brunette. Tsuzuki took it and looked at it.

"So, what about this?" he asked.

"Well, I want to return that to the owner. Her name is Yumeki Sakura. It is written at the back of it."

Tsuzuki turned it.

"Do you know anyone with that kind of name?" the boy asked.

"No, but ask the Gushoshin brothers. They might give you information about that girl."

He nodded. Tsuzuki tossed back the bracelet and he caught it.

~~~~~

Everyone was already asleep. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in the same room and Saino in the other. Hisoka was having a dream again.

~~ Hisoka's Dream ~~

__

In front of him was an ebony haired girl, who was standing in front of a cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura?…" the lime-eyed boy said as he stared at the huge tree.

The girl turned, revealing her image.

"Kageyami?!?"

It was that girl with ruby-red eyes and ebony hair. She was smiling dearly at him.

"Hisoka…" she called his name.

She put her arms around him.

"I want to tell you something…" she softly said.

He turned his head, "Hmph! You're just nobody to me. So why should I have to listen to you?…"

She held his chin and turned his head towards her. She closed her eyes and her pink lips slowly went near to his. When…

~~~~~

He suddenly woke up. But instead of seeing Saino going to kiss him, it was the purple-eyed brunette. He moved back and fell out of the bed.

"Ahh…" he buried his head on his palm. "I think I need a glass of water…"

He went out of the room. Passing by his room, he heard Saino. He knocked on the door.

"Oi! Are you awake?!" he asked.

He didn't receive any response. He opened the door and saw the girl, was lying on the bed.

She whimpered, "Naze?…"

He went towards her and sat beside her. He noticed the tears that were falling down on her cheek.

"Kageyami?…" he softly said.

"… Naze? …" she said.

"Huh???"

He held his hand and saw what was inside her mind._._

"AHHHH!?!"

Cuts appeared on Saino's body one after another.

She whimpered, "How come?… How come it's killing me like this?… I know this haven't happened before…"

"AHHHH!?!" she cried.

His mind went back to the present.

"So that was what happened…" he softly said..

He noticed that Saino was already awake and was staring at him with widened eyes.

"G-gomen!" he said as he pulled back his hand.

She asked, while sitting and was pulling the blanket, "Why are you here?"

"It's because I… heard you crying…" he said.

"No, I wasn't!?" she disagreed.

"Yes, you are," he pointed her face.

She face to her side and bowed down.

"It's just nothing… nothing at all!" she said. "This has nothing to do with you anyway… As I said before 'mind your own business'…"

He stood and went out of the room. When he closed the door, he thought.

__

"She's so stubborn…"

He suddenly said, "But… there was something different in her today…"

Back at the dark room, the girl stood and walked towards the mirror. 

She suddenly realized, "I forgot that…"

She cowered and buried her head on her hands.

She whimpered, "He must've knew it already…"

She slowly stood up and wiped her tears.

"I must act quickly… I think he already got enough clues…"

"… I'm sure he'll be going get some data at the library…"

"… where all information is found…"

__

To be continued…

*****

Sorry if the title if a bit corny. But I have a reason why I titled it such. And I also hope that you know why…

Was it worth continuing? Please Review! -Reia


	3. Preparation

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the third chapter already. R&R! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 3: Preparation

~~~~~

__

In Hisoka's dream, his dream repeated but there were already images and in silhouette form. Still the same but a bit vivid than of the first.

A little girl was cowering in front of him.

"Hisoka…"

"You're than one who was calling me from my previous dream…" the boy said

"Hisoka…"she whimpered.

She hugged herself in pain.

"HISOKA!?! TASUKETE!?!" she cried. _"AHHHH!?!?!"_

Her back opened and a figure went out of her body with bat wings.

~~~~~

"WAAAAAA?!?!" he cried.

"Hisoka!? It's just a dream!?!"

He was being shook by someone. He opened his eyes, revealing the purple-eyed brunette, who was trying to wake him up. He sat and rubbed his eye.

"Wha???" he said.

Tsuzuki demanded, "Did you dreamt about Muraki?!"

He waved his hand back and forth and said, "No. Not him. Someone I guess?"

"Who is it?"

"Not sure… but seems like a little girl…"

"I know you have an interest with books but… with little girls?"

The boy punched him, making Tsuzuki fell on the floor.

"Baka…" he said.

They were fully awake and went out of the room, walking towards the kitchen.

The boy said, "I better cook some…"

They noticed the ebony girl, cooking at the kitchen.

"… breakfast?" the boy continued.

"Wow! She already cooked breakfast for us!?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

The girl fixed the table. She put off the apron.

She said, "I've already prepared something for you. This is the only way I could show my gratitude for letting me stay here."

They both sat and the girl followed.

Tsuzuki sipped the soup, "This tastes great!?!"

Hisoka blew it first before consuming it.

He asked, "I didn't know you know how to cook."

"Well, that's my specialty, especially baking cakes," she said.

"Did you say cakes!?!" Tsuzuki suddenly butted in.

"Oh my…" the boy buried his head on his palm.

She nodded and said, "In fact, I already made one."

She stood up and went towards the fridge. She pulled a slice of a cake and put it near Tsuzuki.

She told him, "It's blueberry cheesecake. I don't know if you already have tasted that nor heard it before…"

He picked up the fork and got a small slice. He ate it.

To his surprise, he burst into tears.

"Oishii…" he said.

The girl turned to Hisoka.

She asked, "How about you?"

"No thanks…" he said.

"I see…"

~~~~~

Everyone has already finished eating.

"I had such a wonderful breakfast!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

Hisoka said, "Let's go now. The chief would already be mad if we're late."

The ebony haired girl pulled out a box out of the fridge.

Hisoka asked, "What's that?"

She responded, "It's a cake for the chief."

"You're so kind," Tsuzuki smiled at her.

She just stared at Tsuzuki and went to the door. She put on her shoes and said.

"Let's go. I thought we're already going to be late."

They already left the apartment.

~~~~~

They finally arrived at the summoning office.

"Ohayo," the trio said, one after another.

"Ohayo," everyone said.

The girl gave the box to Konoe. He opened it and saw the blueberry cheesecake.

"Arigato, Kageyami," he said. He turned to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, "We have another case in here."

The younger Gushoshin opened his laptop and showed them the results.

"Here are the victims at the Saga High," it said. "They're all female students and were seen lying at the female washrooms. Their right eyes were taken…"

"Are?… Who would do such a thing?…" Watari said.

"That's terrible…" Tatsumi said.

Konoe suddenly told the two, "Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, this is your job and your next case. Also…"

He turned to Saino, "… This would be Kageyami's first time to do it."

The Gushoshin said, "I think this wouldn't be a problem to Kageyami-kun since she's a girl…"

"What do you mean by that?" Hisoka asked.

It sighed, "Well, this is an all-girls school. Which means, to investigate and solve this problem…"

"… you have to act and wear like one."

"N-NANI?!?" Hisoka stammered.

Tsuzuki pat his head, "Daijoubu! You look like a girl anyway."

"Hmph!" he said as he blushed a little.

Tatsumi said, "As expected, we already bought your uniforms."

Watari gave the uniforms to Hisoka and Saino.

"Arigato, Watari-san," the ruby-eyed girl said.

He turned to Hisoka and said, "I'm sure they'll not notice it."

The boy just stared at the uniform and thought, _"Oh no… This would be a problem…"_

"And you, Tsuzuki," Konoe said.

"H-hai!" he turned.

"You'll enter as a janitor there. So you could keep on the look out."

"NANI?!?" he said surprisingly. _"Of all the jobs… why being a janitor… I could be a teacher… a professor… or something else…"_

Hisoka laughed a little.

Tsuzuki said, making Hisoka notice it, "Ok, fine. But at least I'm not going to dress up like a GIRL…"

Hisoka stopped and turned to him with narrow eyes.

Konoe said, "Ok. You'll be starting tomorrow. And good luck."

All of them left the office.

"Ano…" he said.

"What is it, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You go on while I go to the library today," he said.

"Alright."

Tsuzuki and Saino went on while Hisoka went at the opposite direction. Saino glanced back at him for the last time then looked forward again and sighed.

__

"As I thought so…"

"Are you alright, Saino?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she softly said. "Let's go."

__

To be continued…

*****

*sighs* finally… I've posted it. Well, to give you some hints on what will happen on the next chapter, Kurosaki-kun will be going to the library (as said in this chapter) but what would he find out in there? About this girl Yumeki Sakura? Or something else worth knowing?…

*Oh, and please forgive me if there might be wrong grammars or such errors. I'm not really that good in describing the scene so please do forgive. 

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	4. The Locked File

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the FOURTH chapter already. R&R! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 4: The Locked File

~~~~~

Hisoka entered the library. The older Gushoshin greeted him.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-san!"

"Ohayo. Ano… will you help me look for this person?" he asked, showing it the bracelet.

"Yumeki Sakura? Who is she? A friend?" it asked him.

"No actually. I think she's a person in the living world," he said. "Will you help me find information about her?"

"Sure!"

They went to the private room. The Gushoshin opened the computer.

It said as it typed, "Yumeki… Sakura…"

He entered the name. A list of names was shown in the computer. But as it scrolled down, the name Yumeki Sakura wasn't displayed.

It said, "Gomen, Hisoka. But the computer has no files of her."

"Impossible. At least she must have existed somewhere! Somebody must've deleted the files or…"

"Nobody could delete it. But it could be moved to another place," it said. "Let's try the other files."

It scanned the other files. While scrolling down, Hisoka suddenly said.

"Stop there!"

It stopped.

"Click here," he said.

"You mean Kageyami-san?"

"Hai."

"How come???… I thought you were looking for Yumeki Sakura?" it asked. It mischievously said, "Have any interest with her?"

"No!" he defiantly said but blushed. "Just click it."

"Ok," it clicked the name.

The profile of Kageyami Saino was posted on the screen.

It read, "Kageyami Saino… Age died, 14… Birthdate, New Year's Eve… Birthplace, Kanazawa…"

__

"Kanazawa?…That was also my birthplace…"

"… She was murdered at the fourth floor staircase of Osaka High…" it said. "Uh… that was terrible…"

Hisoka remembered Saino's dream.

__

"AHHHH!?!"

"How come?… How come it's killing me like this?… I know this haven't happened before…"

"AHHHH!?!"

His mind went back to the present.

__

"She wasn't murdered… I saw it…" he thought confusingly. "What could have happened?…"

"Are???" the Gushoshin said.

"Nani?" he asked, turning to the screen.

"Ano…" it pointed. "There's a top secret file in here."

"Will you click it?" he asked.

It clicked it. A small box appeared at the screen.

"What? A password???" it said confusingly.

"Do you know it?"

It shook its head, "No. We don't put top secret files in profiles. But…"

"… Kageyami-san must have done it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, she went here. She said she has to search something that late," it said. "So I let her used this computer."

He thought, _"She must've been the one who did this. I know she's hiding something but doesn't want anyone to know about it. But why?"_

He said, "Well, anyway, arigato. I'll just consult you if I need something again."

"If you want, I'm going to search some incidents about Kageyami-san and Yumeki Sakura. I think it bothers you very much."

"Indeed…" he said. "Anyway, arigato again. Please, if you find some… please tell me so."

"Ok."

Hisoka left the library, thinking about the puzzles blocked in front of him and the girl.

__

"I already knew some of them but…"

"… they're not that vivid…"

~~~~~

He already arrived at the apartment.

"Tadaima…" he said as he went in.

"Okaeri!" Tsuzuki replied.

"Okaeri," Saino softly said.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked as he sat at the table.

While Saino was putting their lunch on the table, Tsuzuki sat next to him.

"So, did you got any information about the girl?" he asked.

Saino went to get some glasses.

"Well, no. but…" he replied. He whispered, "I've found some information about Kageyami…"

Saino shook a little and suddenly said, "A-ano… I'll just get something from the room."

She hurriedly went to her room, previously Hisoka's room. They stared at her as she went in and closed the door.

"So, what about it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"The profile said that she was born at Kanazawa, just like me. And her birthday is on New Year's Eve, which is already near. Also, they said that she was murdered. But I think she wasn't."

"What do you mean?" he was confused.

At the room, Saino's right ear was leaned against the wall.

The boy said, "When I held her hand last night while she was sleeping, I saw that she had many cuts on her body. But it wasn't done by a criminal. It just appeared. I heard her say 'How come?… How come it's killing me like this?… I know this haven't happened before…' while her skin was being cut."

"So you're saying, there's a mystery behind her death."

"Positively," he agreed. "She tells it to nobody."

Tsuzuki thought and a question suddenly appeared from his mind, "Hisoka, you said you held her hand last night while she was sleeping, right?"

"Yeah?" he doubtfully said.

"Which means…" Tsuzuki paused. 

Saino pushed her ears more on the door.

"… you went to her room and did something to her?!" Tsuzuki continued.

Saino sweatdropped, _"A-Ano…???"_

"NO, AM NOT!?!" he defiantly yelled, making him blush.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… for such a young age. You've turned to a very bad boy," Tsuzuki waved his finger back and forth.

"Hmph! Baka…" he turned his head and crossed his arms.

Saino suddenly went out of the room.

"Have I've been that long?" she asked.

"Not actually, " Tsuzuki smiled. "We were just having a wonderful conversation."

"I see," she said as she sat down on the chair. "Let's eat."

~~~~~

They were already finished eating. Tsuzuki left so Hisoka and Saino were the only ones at the apartment. Saino was at her room, lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. She was thinking of many things, especially her past.

"Okaasan… Otousan…" she softly said. "Why does it seem so hard to reach you?…"

She sighed. She suddenly remembered Hisoka. Her heart started to pound strangely and fast.

__

"Nani???" she thought, while listening to the poundings. "Wha… What is this… I'm feeling…???"

"So… strange…"

She sat. She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. All the images in her mind were Hisoka, only Hisoka.

__

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

She slowly opened her eyes.

__

"Why him?… Why do I only feel it in him?…"

"What could this mean?…"

Thinking of him a lot made her cheeks turn pink.

"Hisoka-kun…" she softly said, placing her hand on her chest.

She accidentally turned to the calendar.

She sighed, "Christmas is already near… Also with my birthday… Demo…"

"… it's nothing special at all… so why should I have to care…"

--------

Hisoka was at the other room, reading a book and thinking about Saino.

__

"Is she hiding something from me and Tsuzuki? As well as the others?…"

"_If there is, why would she? And what could it possibly be???"_

He closed the book and propped his chin on his hand.

"Why?…" he asked himself.

He remembered what the girl said to him, _"As I said before 'mind your own business'!…"_

__

"… This has nothing to do with you!?…"

A voice suddenly said, "Kurosaki-kun! I'm going to the grocery! I'll be leaving you for a while!"

"Ok," he said.

~~~~~

It was already sunset when Saino finished shopping at the grocery. She was out of herself, thinking of Hisoka all the time.

"Hisoka-kun…" she softly said as she looked down.

She suddenly bumped someone. She gasped.

"Gomen nasai!" she said.

The man with silver hair and silver eyes said, "Iie, betsuni…"

She looked up to the person.

__

To be continued…

*****

My titles really suck… Anyway, who could this man be??? See for yourself in the next chapt. ; p

Next chapter hints: (The Silver Bracelet)

Saino met this silver haired man (can't tell who it is but I guess you know who… ;p). Not much of a scene in that part. (But I'm sure this one would. XD) There's this SCENE about Saino and Hisoka but… (Just read it!) Hisoka already knew 'Sakura' in his dreams… ; p

*Oh, and please forgive me if there might be wrong grammars or such errors. I'm not really that good in describing the scene so please do forgive. 

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	5. The Silver Bracelet

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the FIFTH chapter already. R&R! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 5: The Silver Bracelet

~~~~~

The man with silver hair and silver eyes said, "Iie, betsuni…"

Saino looked up to the person.

He said, "Don't you think we have met somewhere before?"

"Huh???" she said in confusion. "Iie, gomen. But I don't recognize you. You must be mistaking."

"What's your name?"

"Uh… Saino…" she said.

"I see…"

He pushed his glasses towards him, "Maybe you're right…"

"… By the way, I'm Muraki. And I'm a doctor," he said. He gave her a card, "Visit me if you don' feel well or want someone to talk with…"

"Ok."

While she was walking away from the man, the man was staring at her.

He softly said, giving a mischievous smile, "Take care not to injure yourself again, midnight sapphire…"

The girl heard what he said so she stopped and turned back at him. She saw him, walking away from her. She shivered, worrying about what he said.

She stared at the ground and thought, _"Could he know something about me?!?… But how???… And what???… when???"_

__

"He asked me if I met him before. Which either means…"

__

"… he knew me from the past or…"

"… more than just the past…"

She suddenly ran.

She shook her head, _"No. Maybe he just said that because he's a doctor… but…"_

She recalled.

__

"…Take care not to injure yourself again, midnight sapphire…"

She thought, _"… how come he knows it?…"_

~~~~~

She rushed back to the apartment. Arriving in front of the door, he stopped and caught her breath, preparing before she enters. After then, she casually went in.

"Tadaima!" she exclaimed.

She put down the groceries at the kitchen. She noticed that it was very quiet, which made her very curious.

"Kurosaki-kun?…" she thought of the boy.

She went to the other room, Tsuzuki's room. She opened the door, seeing Hisoka lying on the bed with the book that he was reading before on his face. She sighed and shrugged. She went towards him and removed the book, revealing his calm cute face.

"Are??? He's asleep," she said, putting the book on the sideboard.

She sat beside him and stared at him as he tranquilly slept. Her heart started to pound strangely again. She was triggered and her cheeks turned bright pink.

__

"Iie!!!" she thought while shaking her head.

She put a blanket over him. Accidentally, she stared at his lips. Her heart pounded even faster. She gulped. She can't control herself. She slowly closed her eyes and went nearer the young boy's lips…

Nearer…

And nearer…

And nearer…

~~~ Hisoka's dream ~~~

The dream was repeated again. It was still the same but a bit vivid than of the last.

A little girl, about the age of four, was cowering.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka was just staring at the girl. She has ebony black hair.

"Hisoka…"she whimpered and turned to him, revealing her sapphire eyes.

"Kageyami???…" he thought. He shook his head, "No, she has eyes of pure red."

He suddenly remembered the bracelet.

"… I'll treasure this forever…"

__

"… especially that it looks like my eyes…"

__

"… because the sapphire stone symbolizes myself…"

"… even if they don't see me as the sapphire itself…"

He turned to the girl, "Then you must be… Yumeki…"

"… Sakura…"

She went to him and hugged him. She looked up at him, giving out a cute smiling face. He smiled back and patted her head.

He said, "So you own the bracelet."

She nodded. Hisoka pulled the bracelet from his pocket and gave it to her. The little girl wore it and twisted her arm to show it to him.

Suddenly, she hugged herself, her body twisted in pain.

"Hi-Hisoka… Tasukete…" she said while in pain. "AHHHH!?!?!"

Her back opened and a figure went out of her body with bat wings. It was a girl, about fourteen years old. She has ebony hair and ruby eyes.

"KAGEYAMI???" he said in bewilderment.

She made a mischievous smile and took the little girl away with her.

"HISOKA!?! TASUKETE!?!" she cried, extending her arm just to reach his.

"IIE!!!!!"

Hisoka ran after them. But the more he ran, the greater the distance apart they were.

~~~~~

Saino was at the kitchen, steering the stew on the pot.

She thought, _"What's wrong with me lately?!…"_

"… It's not like me. But…"

She sighed, _"… at least I have controlled myself a bit that time…"_

~~~ Before ~~~

Saino's lips was already a centimeter away from his when… 

She stopped and realized, "No… not yet… I shouldn't…"

When she stood up, she noticed the silver bracelet peeking out of his pocket.

"Sakura…" she said.

She slowly, not to wake him up, pulled it out of his pocket. She put it in her pocket.

She smirked, "As I thought, it was with you…"

She made a mischievous glance at the boy and said, "You'll not be needing this. So, I'm going take it back…"

"… Anyway, it's not yours…"

~~~~~

She turned off the stove and put the stew on a bowl. She pulled out the bracelet from her pocket and stared at it.

__

"Sakura…" she thought. She made a mischievous smile, "For now… I won't let you…"

She kept the bracelet back on her pocket.

__

To be continued…

*****

I can't believe it!?! I made three chapters today and this is one of the three!… Anyway, why did Saino get the bracelet??? If you want to find out, see it in the next chapt. ; p

Next chapter hints: (Kageyami, A Demon???)

This is… somehow… a dramatic chapt… I think?… Hisoka thought Saino was a demon because… (Read it if you want to know.) There is also a slapping scene here… Hisoka visioned another one of Saino's past… ;p

*Gomen, but I might post the next chapter for a couple of days. I also go to school like you and have to study. Gomen nasai!?!

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	6. Kageyami, A Demon?

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the SIXTH chapter already. R&R! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 6: Kageyami, A Demon???

~~~~~

The door of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's room suddenly opened. The lime-eyed boy went out of the room.

He noticed Saino, "Are? So you're already here."

"Well actually, I was already here by four," she said sarcastically. "It was so quiet in here so I thought you left. But when I entered the room, I found out that you have slept from reading."

"So you were the one…" he said, giving a cold stare.

She stiffened and thought, _"C-could he knew that I was the one who took the bracelet???…"_

She asked shakily, "W-what do you mean?…"

He replied, "You were the one who put a blanket on me."

"Oh…" she embarrassedly thought. She sighed in relief, _"I thought he knew."_

Hisoka suddenly remembered something and tried to dig something in his pocket. Saino was triggered. She turned away from him and stiffened again.

"Are???" he said. "I couldn't find the bracelet. Could I have given her the bracelet in my dreams???"

Saino suddenly turned to him with eyes widely opened. He noticed her staring directly at him, looking surprised.

"Ne? Kageyami?" he asked in bewilderment.

She abruptly turned and said, "Nothing! It's just nothing!?"

He banged the door of the other room. Saino cowered.

He yelled, "How come you're always saying nothing?! Well in fact I know you're hiding something!?"

"Well, what about you?!" she yelled back. "You are also hiding many things from everyone. From what I think… to Tsuzuki!?"

He bowed down, remembering his dream that Saino snatched Sakura away.

He said softly, "You must really be a demon…"

Hearing that from him, she slapped him really hard on the face. His left cheek turned red.

"Don't ever dare call me such!!!" she yelled.

Hisoka looked back at her. Staring at him directly, anger and sadness were etched on her face. Tears were running down fast on the girl's cheeks and the boy can't utter a word. He accidentally entered her memories.

_"The Demon! She's already here!!!" (male student)_

_"Oh no! We must move away!!!" (female student)_

_"She's here!?!" (male student)_

_The ebony haired girl with ruby red eyes was walking alone in the middle of the corridor. She was in a uniform with colors red and black (Which fits her looks pretty well) and was holding the strap of her backpack with both hands. Everyone was leaning near either on walls or doors, afraid to go near her. _

_"Don't go near her…"_

_"… She'll curse you or something…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_That was what everyone thought of her. She bowed her head and hurriedly ran towards her room._

Hisoka thought, _"I shouldn't have said that word… It must be very hard for her to carry that burden…"_

The main door suddenly opened.

"Tadaima!" the purple-eyed brunette cheerfully said.

The girl shook her head and hurriedly went to the room. She banged the door and locked herself in. She threw herself on the bed and cried silently.

Tsuzuki in bewilderment asked, "Are??? What happened???"

Hisoka turned his head and crossed his arms, "Betsuni…"

Tsuzuki said in satisfaction, "Ah… I see… A lover's quarrel…"

"NANI?!?" Hisoka turned red. "Baka…"

He also left and also locked himself in Tsuzuki's room.

"Huh??? Everyone left???" Tsuzuki thought.

He saw the stew that was left on the table.

He asked them both, "Aren't you going to eat?!"

"Iie!?!" they said in unison.

"Oh well," he shrugged as he sat on the table to eat.

----- Tsuzuki and Hisoka's room -----

The lime-eyed boy was lying on the bed and was staring at the ceiling.

"Saino…" he said, thinking of her.

He sighed, _"I'm sure she was hurt by what I said…"_

He thought for a moment, feeling guilty over what he said a while ago.

"I should do something. But what???" he thought. 

He changed his position on the bed.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to talk to me…"

He sighed again, "Well, at least, maybe, I should try…"

"… tomorrow."

----- Saino's room -----

She buried her face on a pillow, crying hard and releasing her emotions.

_"I can't believe I would hear that word again…"_ she whimpered. _"… especially…"_

_"… from him."_

She buried her head even more on it. But due to crying, she had fallen asleep.

~~~ Saino's dream ~~~

The place has swings, slides and seesaws in it. Saino was sitting alone in one of the swings, holding the chain with her two hands. She stared at the ground and swayed it softly.

"Naze?…"

Suddenly, one of the swings began to swing hard. She turned and glanced to it. Swinging back and forth, a girl slowly appeared like a ghost, standing on it.

"Sakura…" Saino said.

Continued swinging it, the eight year old ebony haired girl turned to her and gave a cute smile.

She said in a cute voice, "Konnichiwa, Saino!"

Saino smiled a little but easily faded. She bowed down her head, her hair covering her eyes.

"Are??? Saino? Daijoubu desu ka?" she asked.

"Sakura, why do you want to tell him my real identity?…"

Sakura's face saddened, "You don't like it?…"

"… It's because I know he's the one who would understand you."

Saino suddenly turned to her and yelled at her, "UNDERSTAND ME?!? He called me by the name that I hardly forget!?…"

"… And I think YOU're the one who showed him, using his dream."

Sakura explained, tears started to brim her eyes, "Saino, all I ever wanted was for you not to feel alone. I wanted you to know what it feels being loved…"

"IIE!?! I don't want it anymore!?! I think it won't do good to me nor to anyone since…"

"… I'm a demon!?!" she continued. "And besides, A demon doesn't feel love so what's the use!?!"

"Don't feel love, you say?" she wanted to assure, as if she knew something. "Then why did you blush when you often thought of him?…"

"Ehh???" her cheeks turned pink.

"… Why did your heart beat differently when you thought of him or sometimes being with him?…"

"I don't know…" her cheeks turned red.

"… And above all, you attempted to kiss him while he was sleeping," she said. _"Sleeping Beauty…"_

She turned completely red, "Well, I…"

"You see!?! That's already love!!!" she said. "You're already in love with someone!?!…"

"… HI-SO-KA. Kurosaki Hisoka!?!" Sakura said cheerily, swaying her index fingers back and forth. "Also, I think he feels the same…"

Saino was stunned. A breeze past by them. She went back to her normal status and felt a bit glad.

She smiled a little and said, "But I beg you, don't tell him all of it…"

"Of course!"

"Oh! And I still haven't forgot my promise," Saino said. "Don't worry! I'll try to look for information about your past!? And I think someone knows it…"

"Arigato, Saino. Demo…" she said. She gave a smile to her, "… my first priority is you. And I want you to be careful… I don't trust that doctor. But I believe he has something hiding under his sleeves…"

"That's what I also think."

Sakura jumped out of the swing and went in front of her.

"Saino, I'm sure you'll see everything from the darkness. You have a light with you… but it is still not that bright…" Sakura extended her arms in front of her.

Saino nodded and stood. She bent a little and hugged her. Sakura slowly vanished.

Before vanishing, she said, "Oh, before I forget, you're eyes are too scary that really look like a demon. Will you…?"

Saino shook and smiled, "He might have noticed it already but… Not yet, Sakura… Not yet…"

"Ok…" Sakura completely disappeared.

Saino fell on her knees, still in her hugging position. Suddenly, rain poured heavily on her.

"Sakura… I know you're very excited to let Kurosaki-kun see you and knew you but…"

"… let's not rush, ok? We don't want to hurt him, right?…"

_To be continued…_

*****

What could she mean??? Anyway, just find out what will happen on the next Chapt… : )

Next chapter hints: (Case 1: Saga High)

Nothing much happen in here. But I think it would still be very important to read it…

*Gomen, but I might post every chapter(s) for a couple of days. I also go to school like you and have to study. Gomen nasai!?!

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	7. Case 1: Saga High

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the SEVENTH chapter already. R&R! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 7: Case 1: Saga High

~~~~~

It was already morning. At the two boy's room…

"Tsuzuki, hayaku!" the lime-eyed boy yelled while dressing up.

"Hai! Hai!" Tsuzuki, also dressing up.

Hisoka was already finished and hurriedly went out of the room.

"Saino!" he yelled. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night. _"I forgot that…"_

"Hai! I'm coming!!!" Saino responded, hurriedly went out of the room. She bowed down, "Gomen! I overslept!"

The boy thought in bewilderment, _"She's not mad at me???"_

"Saino, are you…?"

"About last night? I'm already fine," she said.

She gave out a cute smile.

He thought, _"This is the first time I saw her smile like this…"_

He suddenly asked, "Did something happened to you?"

She shook, "Iie, betsuni. I just thought it was useless to feel bad about it, especially that it happened from the past."

The two were both wearing a white blouse with a black blazer, a red necktie, and a black skirt, knee level.

Saino suddenly noticed Hisoka's necktie not properly done. She went near him and fixed it.

She said, "Ugh… you should know how to fix your necktie properly."

"I know I did fixed it right," he retorted, staring at her while she's fixing it.

"There," she was already done. She backed a little and looked at him from head to foot.

"You really look like a girl. It fits you beautifully!"

"Baka…" he sarcastically said, turning away and blushing slightly.

She suddenly asked, "Where's Tsuzuki-san???"

He retorted, "He's still dressing up."

He turned to the door, making Saino also turn to it.

He told her, "I don't know what's taking him so long."

Tsuzuki cried, "Why don't the two of you go on! I'll catch up!"

"But, Tsuzuki," he said.

"Go on now! As if something would happen to me," he said.

"Yeah, right," he sarcastically said.

Saino agreed with Tsuzuki, "Tsuzuki-san is right."

He sighed and shrugged, "Alright…"

Saino went towards the kitchen table and got the two lunch boxes. She gave the other one to him.

"Here. I made this for you," she said.

He accepted it and put it in his bag. They're both done fixing.

"Alright, let's go," she said. She told Tsuzuki, "We're already going. We'll just meet you in school, ok?…"

"… also, your lunch box is at the kitchen. Get it before leaving!"

"Thank you, Saino," Tsuzuki said.

Saino pulled Hisoka from the hand, "Let's go now, Kagekura Hiko!"

"Kagekura Hiko?!?" he was bewildered.

They went out of the apartment and warped themselves.

----------

They landed on a small alley at the busy streets. The boy and the young girl went out of the dark alley.

"Saga High is just straight ahead of us," Saino pointed.

Hisoka nodded. They ran and went towards the school. While running, Saino turned and saw a shop with dresses, different kinds. Her head started to ache.

"Ugh!" she held her head, still running.

Skip images started to appear in her mind.

"What's this???" 

The boy asked, "Saino, are you alright?"

She smiled and said, "I'm fine. It was just a slight headache. It won't cause much." It really made her think.

They have finally arrived at the school. They weren't late. In fact, they were just on time. They went to one of the teachers.

Saino asked, "Excuse me, miss. We're the new students in here."

"I'm…" Hisoka was about to say his name when Saino secretly hit his stomach with her elbow. 

She smiled and introduced themselves, "This is my oneesan Hiko. And I'm Kagekura Sara."

_"What???"_ Hisoka thought.

The teacher turned to Hisoka.

She said, "So, you're my new student." Then, she turned to Saino, "And you will be Akizuki-san's new student. She'll be here any minute so please wait for her."

"So, this is where I'll be leaving you," Hisoka told her, looking pissed off but just trying to control himself.

"Alright. Take care of yourself…" she smiled. "… oneesan."

Hisoka left her and went with the teacher.

The teacher begun, "So, you're Kagekura Hiko."

"H-hai," he said, normal speaking. (Anyway, his voice is like a girl)

They arrived at the room.

"Wait here," she said.

She went in first and Hisoka stayed at the corridor. He relaxed on the wall.

He thought, _"If only she didn't hit my stomach, I could have given a name of my own. But…"_

_"… Why did she did it?"_

He sighed and shrugged, _"Well, anyway, there's nothing I could do."_

He suddenly remembered, _"Akizuki… that name makes me remember someone…"_

The teacher from inside the room called him, "You may come in now."

Hearing that, he went in the room. He felt very awkward, being stared by all of the girls and being with them for, maybe, a week or two. He went in front, sighed and tried to calm down.

He begun, "I'm Kagekura Hiko. And I'll be very glad to be your classmate."

_"This is nuts… being with girls, all of them."_

"Ah… Kagekura-san. You may sit at the vacant seat at the back, right side, near Shihoku-san."

He went towards there and sat. The lecture started.

----- Saino's room -----

Saino was assigned to the first year room nine. The lesson had already started. Saino was both listening to the lesson and thinking about Hisoka.

_"I wonder what's already happening in there,"_ she thought. _"If only I died as old as him, I would be in the same year…"_

A girl beside her asked, "From what school did you came from?"

"Ah… Osaka High," she finally said. _"Why do I have to say my previous school?!"_

"HUH?!?" she was surprised.

Another girl, at her front, asked, "That is very far. Don't you think?"

The girl, who previously asked, suddenly asked, "Isn't that the school where they said that a first year was being murdered?! Weren't you afraid when you knew this?!"

"EH?!? Murdered?!?" all of the students beside her reacted.

"Ah… well actually, that's why I transferred here," she said. 

"So, I see."

Saino thought, _"But actually, I was the person who was murdered there, you know…"_

_To be continued…_

*****

Next chapter hints: (Case 1: Hisoka's Girlfriend)

Hisoka would meet his girlfriend in the school… read if you want to know who it is… ; p

*Gomen, but I might post every chapter(s) for a couple of days. I also go to school like you and have to study. Gomen nasai!?!

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	8. Case 1: Hisoka's Girlfriend?

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the EIGHTH chapter already. R&R! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

 Between Two Hearts

Chapter 8: Case 1: Hisoka's Girlfriend???

~~~~~

It was already their lunch break. Hisoka and Saino were walking down the corridor.

He asked softly, "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet…" she replied. "I haven't seen anything suspicious yet at the first year washroom."

"I see. So we have to be very careful."

"And also, YOU should be extra careful," she snickered.

"That's not funny…" he said, staring at her weirdly. "By the way, let's search for Tsuzuki. I wonder if he already had any news."

Walking casually at the corridor, Saino's teacher passed by them. She has long silver hair and cerulean eyes.

"Akizuki sensei!" she said.

"Oh, Kagekura-san," she smiled and turned to Hisoka. "Who is this girl?"

Saino introduced Hisoka, "This is my oneesan, Hiko!"

Hisoka turned to her and his eyes were staring also at her, _"That silver hair… and cerulean eyes…"_

Akizuki and Hisoka were both staring at each other.

"Sensei?" Saino said.

"Gomen, Kagekura-san," she told her. "I just remembered someone when I saw your sister. I have to go to our meeting now. Please enjoy your stay here."

Akizuki left and Hisoka was still staring at her. Saino was very worried because of Hisoka and Akizuki's behavior.

Hisoka suddenly asked, "What's her first name?"

Heart piercing, she sadly said, "She's Akizuki Kyla."

"Kyla, you say?" Hisoka turned to Saino, looked surprised.

He thought, _"Just as I thought… She's the one… Kyla…"_

The boy told Saino, "Go and look for Tsuzuki. I'll just go somewhere."

He suddenly ran.

"Hiso- I mean, oneesan!?!" she called him. She worriedly thought, _"Where could he be going? To Akizuki sensei??? I know he's hiding something… I can feel that there's a bond between them…"_

----------

Hisoka certainly ran after Akizuki.

He called, "Akizuki sensei! Matte!"

She turned to him surprisingly.

"Hiko-san, nan desu ka?" she asked.

"A… ano… I just want to talk to you for a while," he embarrassedly said.

"Sure," she seriously said. "Let's go somewhere private," she suggested and moved.

He nodded and followed her.

They went to a dark and private room. Hisoka closed the door and Akizuki was leaning on the teacher's table. Hisoka seemed can't say directly what he wants to tell her.

"Akizuki, I-" he softly said, turning to his side.

Kyla looked at him and said, "Staring at you makes me remember him…"

"… Even though you're a girl, you look exactly like him."

"But I'm…" Hisoka can't go in with his sentence so he just listened.

She said, tear fell on her cheek, "His name is Kurosaki Hisoka… He's my boyfriend when he was fourteen and I was eleven…"

"… I can't forget about his death. It hurts me a lot…"

She wiped her eyes and smiled at him, "But still, I love him dearly. But it hurts when you keep on hoping that your loved one would still be there when in fact he already died…"

"Aoi-kun was what you call him, isn't it?…" he gladly said.

She was surprised, "How come you…?"

"Aki-chan, it's me Hisoka!" he said.

She shook her head, "Impossible! He's not a girl! And if he's alive, he would have been twenty-two by now!"

"Aki-chan, it's hard to explain but…" He yelled, "I'm Kurosaki Hisoka! Aoi-kun!?!"

"Please don't tell anyone about me…" he said. He explained a bit, "After I died, I became a Shinigami. Our task is to lead the wandering souls to the underworld. Also, the age when we die will be our age forever. Do you understand it? I know you would."

"Yes, a bit. But it's really hard to believe but…" she said. "… I guess the only thing I could do is to believe in you. You knew what we called each other when we were young."

"Aki-chan…" he softly said.

She walked towards him and hugged him, "I'm already older than you and it's really hard to believe…"

He hugged her back, "I still love you even today. But I can't say that we should still continue our relationship. I want you to look for a rightful man for you. I can't keep you from hoping…"

Release from the hug and smiled, "I guess you're right. I can't love a ghost, do I?"

"Well, it depends on the person…" he mischievously said. "I know you already have found someone to love…"

"Not yet sure…" she responded. She suddenly asked, "What about you? Have you found someone?"

"Well…" he paused.

She opened the sliding window and stared outside, her hand propping her chin.

"Isn't that the girl you were before?" she asked, pointing at her.

Hisoka also went there and looked. He saw Saino talking to some of the students.

"She's Kageyami Saino, also a Shinigami," he said. "She's not really Kagekura nor we're sisters. Also, it's impossible for us to be sister because I'm a boy…"

She smiled, "How old is she?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, just wanted to know…" she mischievously retorted.

He paused for a moment, thinking of what's in her mind. He finally said, "She's fourteen when she died."

"You mean she's fourteen," she said. She asked him, "Don't you like her? I think the two of you would look like a cute couple."

Hisoka turned away, blushing. 

Kyla looked at her watch and told him, "Oh my! I have to go now, Aoi-kun. I would really be late for our meeting."

"Alright."

She left Hisoka there.

He told himself, "I better go to her. I think she's having a hard time looking for him."

He lingered out of the room.

_"Gomen, Aki-chan…"_

----------

Saino was hurriedly running around the high school building.

She asked one of the two third year students walking together at the corridor, "Umm, excuse me…"

"… Have you seen a man about this height…" she made appropriate gestures while telling it, "… about twenty and above years old, have brunette hair and purple eyes?"

The girls giggled. She told her, "You mean that cute janitor that's working here in the high school building?!"

She certainly nodded, "Hai! That's him! So, where is he?!"

The older student pointed and said, "You see that mob of girls over there? That's where he is."

The other girl told her, "Everyone thinks he's cute! I wonder if he already has a girlfriend…"

Saino sweatdropped, _"Wow… Tsuzuki-san sure turned very popular…"_ She told them, "Well, thanks!"

She quickly ran to the corner. Seeing the whole bunch of girls covering Tsuzuki, she sweatdropped again.

_"How am I suppose to get there?!?"_ she thought.

She shook her head, never minding what might happen. With her slim and well-built figure, she squeezed through the crowd and went inner. She popped out her head and saw Tsuzuki standing in the middle, scratching his head.

"Tsuzuki-san!" she called.

The brunette turned and it caught the attention of all the girls.

"Saino," he said.

She went out of the crowd and turned to all of the students.

"Minna-san, please excuse us for a while. I have to speak with my cousin," she said.

"Cou…???" Saino unnoticedly hit his stomach with her elbow.

"Please leave us for a while," she said smilingly.

All of the students left them. When every student left, she turned to Tsuzuki.

"Any news? Incidents?" she asked.

"Not yet. Nothing happened yet in this third year washroom," he shook.

"Darn!" she buried her head on her palm. "How are we supposed to catch it?…"

She suddenly remembered, "Oh, Tsuzuki-san…"

Tsuzuki smiled, "Just call me oniichan Asato or just plain oniichan. It's fine with me…"

She flushed, "Ah… o-oniichan…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"A-ano… did you got your lunch from the kitchen?" she shyly asked.

"Hai. It's in my bag," he retorted.

"Ano… let's eat together with Hiso- I'm mean Kurosaki-kun!!!" she turned redder. _"Shumi…"_

"Ah… I see… Just as I thought…" he mischievously said. "… You like him."

Saino turned real red, covering her face with both hands.

She shook her head, denying it, "Iie! Iie!!!"

He raised his finger and winked, "Daijoubu!"

She stared directly at him and relaxed a bit, sighed.

She smiled, "Let's go now."

They got their lunches first and directly went to the schools backyard. Not much of the students were eating there, picnicking. Saino and Tsuzuki sat under a tree, almost all of its leaves already fell.

Saino sat and told him, "Let's wait here. I'm sure he'll find us here…"

He nodded and also sat. They both opened their lunch box, full of different kinds of food.

As Tsuzuki opened it, he exclaimed, "Wow!?!"

She giggled, "I made a variety so that you won't easily get bored eating!"

He ate one of them, turned inu Tsuzuki, "Oishi…"

Saino suddenly remembered. She opened her backpack and pulled another lunch box.

"I forgot to tell you," she opened the lunch box, revealing chocolate éclairs. "This was supposed to be mine but I noticed that you have a sweet tooth. So, I'm going to share some with you…"

"Really!?!" he said, inu Tsuzuki with tears of joy brimming his eyes.

She nodded joyfully. Her right eye turned itchy so she rubbed them. After rubbing, she suddenly felt something different in her eye and remembered. She quickly covered it and turned to Tsuzuki.

"Oniichan, I'll just go to the washroom for a while," she told them, already stood up and ran.

He stared at her in bewilderment.

She finally arrived at the washroom. She was the only one in there.

"Shimata!" she said.

She bowed down her head.

"How come at a time like that?…" she said, fixing her right contact lens.

A figure suddenly reflected on the mirror without making her notice it. It was at her back and its hand slowly extended to her.

_To be continued…_

*****

You might think that the girlfriend thingy is just a somewhat a not related part. Well it's because this is how I start to build Saino's emotions over many things, pertaining to Hisoka.

Next chapter hints: (Case 1: Worried Hisoka)

Hisoka is worried about Saino, who was acting not her usually self. -(POV of Hisoka) Was she being possessed or something? 

*Gomen, I posted it so late!?! Our modem is not working so I went to my mum's office today, Saturday. Gomen ne!!!

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	9. Case 1: Worried Hisoka

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the NINETH chapter already. R&R! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 9: Case 1: Worried Hisoka

~~~~~

A figure suddenly reflected on the mirror without making her notice it. It was at her back and its hand slowly extended to her.

~~~~~

Tsuzuki was still eating under that tree.

_"Saino's already been that long… what's keeping her?…"_

Hisoka suddenly noticed Tsuzuki so he went to him.

"Tsuzuki!" he called.

He turned to Hisoka, "Oi! Hisoka!"

He caught his breath, "Where's Kageyami? Have you already met her?"

Tsuzuki nodded, "She's said she'll be going to the washroom."

"Washroom, you say?!" Hisoka was alarmed.

By the tone of his voice, Tsuzuki got his message. He was about to stand when Saino came back, panting.

She caught her breath, "G-gomen…"

"Are you alright, Kageyami?" The young boy asked.

She nodded, "Hai! I just tried to check if anything suspicious was going in there."

"So, did you find any?" the purple-eyed brunette asked.

She shook. She sat down, followed by the two.

"Let's eat now," she said.

She took her lunch box and ate. Hisoka examined her actions. He noticed it was a bit different, triggering him that something must have happened inside it. They all started eating.

~~~~~

It was already end of classes. The three of them already went back to their apartment. As soon as they went in, Saino quickly removed her shoes and went towards the kitchen, going to cook dinner. Tsuzuki and, especially, Hisoka both went in the room to change.

----- In the room -----

While the two were both dressing up…

_"Something's not right…"_ he thought. _"… Kageyami…"_

Tsuzuki snapped him out, "Oi, Hisoka! What's wrong?"

He got out from his reverie, "It's nothing. Just worried…"

"About Saino?" he smiled.

Hisoka turned pink.

"Don't deny it. You like her. I can see it on your face," he pointed cheerily at his face.

"Urusai!?!" The young boy turned away, turning to the window.

Tsuzuki told him, "I also feel that she's not in herself. But if anything happens, I'm sure she won't be possessed or something…"

"Are you totally sure?" Hisoka, trying to say something.

Silence filled the room.

Hisoka broke the silence, "She's my responsibility so I have to be sure that she's fine…"

He mischievously said, "So you really do care about her…"

Hisoka turned away, blushing. They heard something that fell hard outside the room. Hisoka hurriedly opened the door, followed by Tsuzuki. Hisoka saw Saino, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Kageyami!?!" he hurriedly went to her.

Tsuzuki also went to her and knelt down. He noticed her breathing hard and sweating a lot. Noticing this, he placed his hand on her forehead.

"She has a high fever," Tsuzuki told the young boy. He carried the girl, "I'll take her to the room. You go and get the medicine."

Hisoka nodded and went back to the room while Tsuzuki went to her room and laid her on her bed.

----- Saino's room -----

Tsuzuki was sitting beside the young ebony, staring at her worriedly. 

"Saino…"

Hisoka finally went to Saino's room with the medicine.

The boy handed it over to the brunette, "Here's the medicine."

Tsuzuki received it and placed it on the sideboard, "When she wakes up, we'll let her take it…"

Hisoka, about to go out, said, "I'll go and finish her cooking…"

Tsuzuki stood up and told the boy, "You go sit here and watch after her."

"But who will cook? Don't tell me…?" Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki as he went out of the room.

The brunette stopped at the door for a while and smiled, "I'll be the one to cook!!!"

"But, but…" Hisoka can't finish the sentence.

"Don't worry! I cook great!! I know Saino would love it…" he said cheerily.

Tsuzuki left, going towards the kitchen, and Hisoka sweatdropped. He just shrugged and sighed, trying to just ignore it. He sat beside Saino. After staring at her for a few seconds, he noticed Saino turning restless, holding the blanket tightly. 

She mumbled, "S-Sera… Sera… ugh…"

"Sera???" Hisoka thought.

"S-Sera… Onegai… Don't d-do it… O-Onegai…" Saino said, her arms trying to reach something.

Hisoka held her hand and tried to synchronize with her thoughts. 

~~~ Saino's mind ~~~

It was the time when Saino was at one of the high school washrooms. Saino was standing in front of a short dark blue haired girl. 

_"Who's that girl?… Is she…?!?"Hisoka said to himself. He was standing a few meters away from them._

"Nobody understood what I was feeling!?! Humans were not that considerate enough!?!"

Saino, embracing herself, was shaking and sweating. In her eyes, fear can be seen. The breeze broke free from the window and flew the girl's hair, revealing her odd right eye.

"Everyone made fun of my right eye. That's why I'm trying to get theirs!?!" she yelled. "But I don't think I can't get yours…"

"… because we both felt the same past…" she smirked.

_"Both felt the same past???" the boy turned to Saino._

Saino yelled at her, "But still, it's not right to take revenge! That won't satisfy the pain that you have felt before!…"

"Why? Haven't you attempted to avenge yourself?" she asked.

Saino nodded and made a truthful smile, "I never did. I just put the blame into myself. I loved everyone even if they don't like me. When I was still living, I really hoped that one day, there would be someone who would love me the most…"

The girl smiled. And after a few seconds, she vanished, "I'll see you some time. I don't think you understood it fully…"

"… Oh, and I'm Sera. Don't forget the name…"

_"So, she is Sera. The one who's doing all of these things. Too young for a defiler…"_

Saino fell on her knees and tears rashly dropped on the tiled floor.

"Sera…"

~~~~~

Hisoka let go of her hand and placed it beside her. The boy stared at her curiously, wanting to know what he had found out in her dream.

"Kageyami… what does she mean?… what past have you felt?… Is it the same as Tsuzuki's or mine?…" it made him thought. He remembered what Saino told the girl in her dream.

_"… I really hoped that one day, there would be someone who would love me the most…"_

He smiled, "Daijoubu. Tsuzuki and I are here for you. We do care for you…"

Saino started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and turned to Hisoka.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" she said.

The young boy got the medicine from the sideboard and handed it over to her.

He told her, "You have a high fever. You drink this and try to take some rest."

Saino remembered dinner, "Oh no! I haven't finished cooking."

Saino tried to stand up but her body refused so she fell. Hisoka caught her and told her.

"Don't worry about it. Tsuzuki would do it…"

He thought, _"But don't be sure that it would taste fine…"_

"Ok…" she took the medicine and the glass of water. She was finished taking it in.

"You go and take some sleep. I'll stay here to watch over you," he said as he pushed her back to bed and sat beside her.

She obeyed him and felt sorry, "Gomen ne…"

Hisoka turned to her confusingly.

She continued, "… I'm just a burden… I'm not much of a help…"

"No, you're not. You've almost done everything in here like cleaning the room, cooking us meals and…"

"Is that all?…" she sadly said.

Silence filled the whole room. Only the breeze outside the window can be heard. Saino was looking down at her hand while Hisoka was staring at her, not knowing what to say.

"Also…" she finally broke the silence. "Sorry for trespassing…"

"… I saw your memories," she said. "Every time you held my hand, I accidentally went deeper into your thoughts. I found out many things about you. Also…"

"… Akizuki sensei."

Hisoka finally asked her, "Do you also have the power called empathy?"

Saino nodded and frowned a little, "So Akizuki sensei was your girlfriend when you were thirteen…"

"Yes," he said as he turned to look outside the window. "But it only lasted for about two to three years because I died. So she's my ex-girlfriend."

He secretly smiled, _"She's starting to open up a little. That's good…"_

A voice suddenly interrupted them, "Hisoka, dinner's ready!"

The girl told Hisoka, "Let's eat now. I want to know what's the taste of oniichan Asato's cooking."

He sweatdropped and turned to her, "I don't think you should. It doesn't taste fine."

Tsuzuki suddenly went in with the food he cooked on a tray.

"Oh, Saino. You're already awake. Have you taken the medicine?"

Saino smiled and nodded, "Hai, oniichan!"

_"Oniichan???"_ Hisoka thought.

Tsuzuki laid the tray on the bed, "This would be for you. I'll just get Hisoka's…"

The boy suddenly said, "I won't eat dinner. I'm not that hungry…"

"Oh no, you have to!"

He pinched his nose, making his mouth open, got the spoon from the tray, dig in some food and push it in his mouth. The spoon wasn't still removed in his mouth and a sweat dropped on his cheek. Saino started to laugh a little. Hisoka and Tsuzuki turned to her in confusion, Tsuzuki still holding the spoon. Saino can't stopped laughing, already holding her stomach. Hisoka smiled and Tsuzuki was still confused.

_To be continued…_

*****

The three are quite getting really together, like a family!?! -_-; Anyway, Hisoka's right, at least she's opening up. I can't believe she's already laughing. (Whatever ^_^;?)

Next chapter hints: (Case 1: Saino's First Battle)

As the title said, Saino's first battle. Saino would expose her ability to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. A new Shinigami (made by me!?!) would appear here, Saino's Shinigami.

*Gomen, I have posted them late. Gomen nasai!?!

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	10. Case 1: Saino's First Battle

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the TENTH chapter already. R&R! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 10: Case 1: Saino's First Battle

~~~~~

Classes were already finished and the sun was about to set. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Saino were walking out of the high school building. Saino suddenly remembered.

"Oniichan, Kurosaki-kun, this is where I'm going to leave you. I still have to go to the library," she said.

"Then I'll be coming with you," the young boy said.

Saino shook, "Iie. I can do this alone."

"Are you sure?" he reassured.

Saino smiled and nodded, "I'll be going now!"

She ran away from them. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at her seriously as she went away.

The brunette told the lime-eyed boy, "Let's look after her. I sense danger surrounding this building."

Hisoka nodded, "I also sense it…"

----------

It was already dark and rain poured heavily on her. Running around the school campus, a figure showed up in front of her. It was the girl with short dark blue hair and wearing the same school uniform. She was about the same age as Saino but a bit taller than her.

The girl said, "Saino... Thank you for coming…"

"… I was really expecting to see you again…"

~~~~~

The purple-eyed brunette and the lime-eyed boy were soaking wet, looking for anything suspicious in the whole campus.

Tsuzuki told the boy, "Nothing. I don't sense it here."

When Hisoka turned to a corner of the gym, he saw Saino, lying unconsciously on the ground with a few blood staining on her body and uniform, and a spirit beast that was floating. The thunder roared.

"Kageyami!?!" he hurriedly went toward her.

Tsuzuki followed Hisoka. The ghastly beast defiantly turned to them.

It said, "So, you also brought a toy for me to play…"

Hisoka pat her cheek, trying to wake her up, "Kageyami! Kageyami!!!"

Tsuzuki told Hisoka, "You stay with her while I take care of this."

Tsuzuki went in front of the girl. He started to call a Shikigami, his hands together and the index and middle finger pointing upward. (I don't know how Tsuzuki summons them so I just made it short.)

"… Suzaku!?!"

The fiery bird appeared, spreading its beautiful wings. It attacked the ghastly beast with thousands of fires from the sky. The ugly beast just dodged it. While they were busy fighting, Saino heard a voice through telepathy.

__

"Saino… Saino!?!…"

She suddenly opened her eyes. Hisoka noticed her.

He told her, "Kageyami, daijoubu…"

The ebony haired girl turned to the fighting scene. She tried to stand up but the young boy was refusing her.

"Kageyami, you have to rest," he said.

But Saino disobeyed him. She tried to move nimbly toward them but her body turned weak due to some wounds.

"Kageyami!?!"

She cried, "Yamete!?!"

Tsuzuki yelled at Saino, "Stay back!?!"

"Yamete!?! Yamete!?!…"

"… YAMETE!?!"

Everyone stopped and turned to her.

Holding her wounded arm, she bowed her head, shadowing her face, "Oniichan, it's not really a beast… she's also a mere being… she's only a soul, who was just being controlled by an evil spirit that's why she turned into that beast…" 

"Oniichan… Onegai… I'll fight it…" she begged him. "Also, to show you what I could do…"

Tsuzuki felt the powerful aura around the girl's body. He smiled and stepped back, giving her the chance. Saino went in front of the beast.

It said, "You fool! You dare to fight me again!? You were merely beaten by me."

She smirked, feeling contented, "You have to give the best you can or you'll not win."

"Foolish child!" it called her. "Death must be waiting for you."

"You think so?" she bravely said. "But I'm a Death."

__

"Saino, onegai… tasukete…" a voice told her. It was the girl with dark blue hair and crimson red eyes.

__

"Sera… Daijoubu…"

Saino prepared herself. She put her two fingers together, the index and middle finger pointing upward. She closed her eyes and started the ritual.

"With all my heart, I hereby make a wish. For the god that guards me, I now will unleash!" she yelled. "… Cerberus!!!"

The thunder roared and a huge wolf with fur of ebony and snow, which looked like a Siberian husky, appeared behind Saino. Hisoka was stunned, eyes widely opened.

He asked the brunette, "Did she say Cerberus?!"

Tsuzuki responded, "Hai! It's the watchdog of hell…"

"How come she could summon him???"

The battle started.

"Kari!" Saino said.

The wolf opened his mouth and released a huge ray of thunder. But the ghastly monster just dodged it and tried to attack Saino with dark spirits, which looked like serpents.

"Saino!?!" Tsuzuki pulled out an ofuda, suppose to throw it to her.

When the dark spirits went near to the girl, it vanished.

"Hmph!" Saino, feeling proud.

"How come?!?" the beast was astonished.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were also wondering.

Saino pulled out a black ofuda out of her blazer and raised it high.

"I forgot to tell you that I have this ofuda. A black ofuda that could sap the power of any dark element and give it to its holder," she contentedly said.

Her wounds rapidly closed up. She gained much energy and felt stronger.

"How could a mere being like you use such great powers?!" the beast asked.

She put back the ofuda in her coat, "How should I know? Ask the creator. I'm sure he knows and…"

She jumped very high and said, "… I'm quickly going to send you there for your final judgment!?!"

"Raiu!!!"

The wolf roared and hit the beast with some lightning from the sky. It vanished into thin air as Saino fell both feet on the ground. The battle was already finish so Cerberus disappeared.

Saino, hearing the voice, _"Arigato, Saino… Arigato…"_

The rain finally disappeared. Hisoka and Tsuzuki went towards her.

Saino said, "The case is already finish. We didn't even last for three days or more in this school…"

"Well, at least you did a great job. I'm sure you'll become one great Shinigami," Tsuzuki told her.

"You think so?" Saino turned to him.

He nodded without any doubt. Hisoka still can't believe how strong Saino's powers were. Tsuzuki and Saino were busy having their own conversation.

Hisoka thought, _"She's such a strong kid. How could she have learned such hard and powerful techniques?…"_

Saino turned to Hisoka and apologized, "Gomen, have I made you worried?"

He shook and turned away, "No, it's because I knew that this would happen…"

"So you really are worried," Tsuzuki interrupted. "You want to come with her to protect her…" he waved his finger back and forth.

"Urusai!?!" Hisoka blushed.

Tsuzuki started teasing him, "Oh my, Hisoka. Your cheeks are turning pink."

Saino stiffened and blushed, looking down. Tsuzuki also turned to Saino and teased her.

"Oh my. Also with you Saino…"

The two turned redder, the boy was looking away and the girl was looking down with both hands together, showing shyness.

Saino softly said, "Ano… let's go back now. We're soaking wet and we have to change or we'll catch some cold." She opened her arm, showing the wet clothes on her.

"Alright," Tsuzuki agreed.

They already warped back and entered. Saino hurriedly went to her room and changed. While Hisoka, he was still thinking of many things about Saino.

*****

Wow… Saino also had a Shinigami. But when did she got it??? Anyway, Tsuzuki really knows how to tease people… ^_^

Next chapter hints: (Fruits of Winter)

Saino wouldn't be with Hisoka and Tsuzuki this Christmas. But the people at EnmaCho are planning something special for her… (not for Christmas)

*I won't be putting those 'To be continued' phrase at the end of the chapter anymore. I'll just post them if there would be like part 1 and 2.

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	11. Fruits of Winter

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. I know that the stories seem pretty short but I think it's worth reading anyway. This is the ELEVENTH chapter already. R&R! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 11: Fruits of Winter

~~~~~

It was already morning. The trios were already having their breakfast.

The brunette begun, "Tomorrow is already Christmas. Are you planning to do anything?"

Saino was about to take the food on her spoon but she stopped and placed it down, "Christmas?"

Hisoka also stopped eating and thought, _"Is it already that fast? Which means… Kageyami's birthday is also approaching…"_

__

"Shumi!?! I haven't bought gifts yet!?!" she thought and sighed.

Hisoka turned to her, "Anything wrong?"

She shook, "Iie, betsuni!" She turned to Tsuzuki, "Gomen ne… But I don't think I would be with you this Christmas…"

"Naze?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We have this… family tradition thingy…" she softly said. "And I have to go there but…"

"… I'll try to get back here before New Year's Eve…"

"Uhh… that's to bad…" Tsuzuki frowned. "I was expecting to eat something delicious…"

Saino raised her finger and smiled, "Daijoubu! I already prepared them! It's in the fridge!…"

"Really!?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "You're such a darling wife..."

Saino's cheeks turned red, "A… ano…"

Hisoka cut off, "What time will you be leaving?…"

She glanced at her watch and said, "Well… I think right now… I have to go there very early."

Saino finished her food and stood up. She placed her bowl at the sink then went to her room to change. Tsuzuki and Hisoka also tried to finish their food. While eating…

Tsuzuki sighed, "What do you think is the best gift for Saino this Christmas?…"

Hisoka replied, "I don't know. She never tells anyone anything about her."

Tsuzuki sighed again, "I don't know if I can give her one… My money is not enough… Also, she's going to leave right now…"

He suddenly remembered something and asked the young boy, "What about you? Are you going to give her a gift?"

"Gifts are a waste of money…" he told him, continuously eating.

"You're so mean…" turned to inu Tsuzuki, frowning.

Saino finally went out of the room. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, topped with dark gray coat, and black mini skirt, paired up with black boots, between knee and ankle level.

"I'll be going now!" she hurriedly went out and closed the door.

"Take care!!!" Tsuzuki told her.

Hisoka was already finished eating and placed his bowl in the sink. After putting it, he turned to the window. White drops were falling slowly. He went towards the window, his right hand leaning on it.

"Yuki?…" he thought.

He noticed Saino running on the street.

He smiled and softly said, "Take care…"

He went back to the table and sat.

He asked Tsuzuki, "Do you want to come with me at EnmaCho?"

"Hmm???" Tsuzuki just stared at him, with food still stuck in his mouth.

----- EnmaCho -----

It was already afternoon. Hisoka and Tsuzuki finally arrived there. They went in the office and closed the door.

Konoe asked, "Where's Kageyami?"

Tsuzuki replied, "She told us she's going to somewhere, related to their family tradition."

"Ahh… I see…" he said.

Hisoka noticed the gifts on the table, "Whose gifts are these?"

Tatsumi retorted, "All of our names are written in here, which means it's for us."

"Whom did it come from???" the young boy asked again.

"We don't know, Bon. There's no other name written here besides ours," the blonde retorted.

The Gushoshin brothers gave the two gifts to Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"Hisoka," the younger one gave the gift in blue wrapper.

"Tsuzuki-san," the eldest one gave the other gift in green wrapper.

"Arigato," the two said in unison.

It made Hisoka thought, _"Who could have given this???"_

He synchronized his thought with the thing.

__

"I guess it's time for me to give this to him…"

"Anyway, there's no one I could give this except maybe for oniichan but…"

"… I already have a gift for him… And the only person that I don't have yet is…"

"… Hisoka-kun…"

After that, Hisoka was really thinking what the gift that it's size fits perfectly on his palm was.

He asked the young Gushoshin, "Does Kageyami have a gift in here?"

It said, "Let me check!…"

They both went towards the table.

"I, my brother, Watari-san, Tatsumi-san, Konoe-san, Tsuzuki-san and you already have," it told him. It checked the other gifts on top, "This one is for Wakaba-san… And this, for Torii-san… this, Fukiya-san… And these…"

"… Kageyami-san has none," it finally said, finished scanning every gift.

"Just as I thought. Kageyami was the one who gave us this," he said.

"Kageyami?" Konoe asked and chuckled. "It was very nice of her to give us these gifts…"

"Are you sure it was her, Bon?" Watari reassuring.

He retorted, "None of these gifts has her name on it…"

Watari sighed, showing concern, "I didn't bought any gift for her… It would be bad if we don't gave her anything while she gave us all…"

Tatsumi pushed his glasses towards him and suggested, "Why don't we make a party for her in New Year?"

Inu Tsuzuki exclaimed, "Tatsumi, that would be great!?! She said she'll try to come back before New Year!!!"

The older Gushoshin agreed, "I also think the same. Hisoka and I found some information about Kageyami-san. We found out that Kageyami-san's birthday is on New Year's Eve!"

"Then it would really be great! We'll celebrate both New Year and her birthday at the same time!!!" the younger Gushoshin exclaimed.

"So you're making a party here in EnmaCho for Saino," a voice said.

Everyone turned to the door.

"Wakaba-chan," Tsuzuki said.

She went towards them.

"Wakaba-san," the younger Gushoshin gave her gift to her. "It's from Kageyami, the new Shinigami…"

"Arigato," she said. She turned to everyone and winked, "I could lend you help when needed. She often lends me a hand every time she visits here alone. So I wanted to repay her kindness…"

"Really? She often goes here?" Hisoka asked.

"Arigato, Wakaba-chan!!!" turned inu Tsuzuki.

Watari told her, "Well, anyway, you're the only girl who is here so you're the one who's going to escort her to the rendezvous."

"Sure, no problem!" she said.

Tsuzuki told her, "She's staying at the apartment with us. She might come back there and you could meet her."

"Ok!" she made a peace sign.

"But first, we should prepare for Christmas," Konoe told them.

The older suddenly said, "Minna, please excuse Hisoka for a while. I need to talk with him."

"Ok," Konoe said.

The two went out of the summoning office and closed the door.

The older Gushoshin begun, "I have found some information and incidents regarding the person, Yumeki Sakura…"

"Really?!" he said.

"Come. I'll show you…"

*****

Yes!?! They're going to make a surprise party for Saino!!! ; p

Next chapter hints: (A Walk To Revelation)

Hisoka already found out who Sakura Yumeki is. Also, Hisoka accidentally met Saino along the way and made her cry again… -_-

*To all the ones who reviewed my story: Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna!?! I hope you really enjoyed it. Especially to Belial!!! ^_^

*To Lune Bleue: Well, once I like a certain character in an anime, I paired them with my character through fanfics. The traits of the character depends on either a person who is realistic, meaning living on earth, or on how I want my story to be made. Then, I make his or her name depending on his/her characteristics or symbolism of what she is, why she's called such, etc. (Email me if you have other questions. I would be very honored.) : )

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	12. A Walk To Revelation

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the TWELFTH chapter already. R&R! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*To all the ones who reviewed my story: Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!?! Also with you Belial, thank you for reading and reviewing it again!!! Klyukaizer, thank you also for reading it and reviewing!!! ^_^

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 12: A Walk To Revelation

~~~~~

Hisoka and the older Gushoshin were already at the library. They were at the private room, scanning the computer.

"Here are all the files that I found," the Gushoshin said. "Let's look at this one first."

It clicked the first file and read, "On March 1996, two dead bodies, recognized as the famous detective, Yumeki Ran, and his wife, Yumeki Hana, was found lying on the floor of their house. But the body of their daughter, Yumeki Sakura, was found missing, thinking she was kidnapped. They investigated the whole place and found short strands, about an inch, of platinum hair lying near the corpse of the couple. The investigators think that it was owned by both the murderer and kidnapper…"

__

"It can't be!?!" he thought.

"This means that the person you're looking for was already missing at that time…" it told him. He continued, "Let's now look at the next one…"

It clicked the next file. It was a picture of a group of kindergarten students.

"This is a class picture in Kyoko School of Kanazawa…"

It pointed to a little girl, with short ebony hair and sapphire blue eyes, at the left side of the picture. Something struck Hisoka's head, making his head ache that much.

__

"I know I have seen this uniform before… back at Kanazawa… Also with this girl…"

"… maybe that's why I have this feeling that I've met her before… before the dream…" he thought.

"Hisoka-san, daijoubu?" the Gushoshin asked worriedly. "Do I have to accompany you to the clinic?"

He replied, "Iie… I'm fine…"

"… Is that Sakura?"

"Hai," he retorted and glanced again at the monitor, "Staring at her makes me remember Kageyami-san…"

Hisoka suddenly turned to the Gushoshin.

"Oh! Speaking of Kageyami, I haven't found files about her but…"

"… I have hacked the file in her profile and it took me almost forever…"

Hisoka said, "Will you show it to me?"

It clicked the file Hisoka wanted. It was a profile.

"This is…"

It replied, " Yumeki Sakura's profile. Saino's the one who moved it there. But luckily, I have got it…"

It read, "Name, Yumeki Sakura. Born when, January 1st, 1988. Born where, Kanazawa. Parents, Yumeki Ran and Hana…"

Hisoka said surprisingly, "It's almost the same as Kageyami's! What does this mean???"

"It's such a coincidence that Kageyami-san and Yumeki are born in the same place. Kageyami's year of birth, if you compute it, would be 1988, the same as Yumeki's. And their hairs are exactly the same…"

"Also, why would Kageyami keep this profile as top secret?… This only means that…"

"Kageyami Saino and Yumeki Sakura are only one person…" it finally got to the point.

"NANI?!?" he exclaimed. "Impossible! Maybe it's REALLY just a coincidence. Saino's eyes are crimson blood while Sakura, she has calm sapphire eyes."

"The person you're looking for was always beside you…"

He thought and shook his head, _"It's really impossible!?! Really…"_

He suddenly remembered the scene. The first one was the time Hisoka went out from Saino's room and noticed something different from her (It happened in Chapt 2, in case you forgot).

He shook his head again and walked away.

"Where are you going?" the Gushoshin asked.

"I'm going to take some fresh air," he said as he closed the door.

----- At the streets -----

It was already sunset. The young boy was walking alone, thinking about both Sakura and Saino.

He shook his head, _"It's really impossible…"_

"Please take care of yourself while I'm gone…"

Recognizing the voice, he turned to the flower shop, where he heard it. He noticed Saino, talking to an old lady.

__

"Is this where she's working?" he thought.

"… I won't be long. Merry Christmas!?!" she said as she went away.

As she turned back to wave, he stared at her directly and noticed her eyes were not those ruby red ones but were sapphire. He was stunned. Saino ran away from the flower shop, smiling. Hisoka followed her.

"Kageyami-san!" he called her.

Saino stopped at the silent alley and slowly turned to him. She was both shocked and frightened, not only that she knew it was him but also because of his bitter stare towards her. She suddenly ran away from him.

__

"Shumi!?! Why is he here?!" she thought, wanted to lose from the run.

"Matte!?!" Hisoka insisted, still running.

They arrived at the middle of a quiet park.

Saino's foot accidentally slipped in a cracked stone floor and got tripped, "Ah!!!…"

"Kageyami!?"

Hisoka nimbly went to her to catch her. Saino was on his arms. She quickly stood up and bent her head down.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, feeling bothered.

He never gave a reply. But instead…

"Why did you kept it from me?!…" he yelled.

He harshly raised her arm in front of her, revealing the silver bracelet.

She defiantly said, "Let go of my arm!?!"

He yelled at her, "Tell me, why is the bracelet with you?!"

Saino can't utter a word but just let a tear fell on her smooth cheek.

"It's because you're Yumeki Sakura, am I right?!" he frankly told her.

"So, you already knew…" she said. She pulled back her arm and replied with mixed emotions of anger and sadness, "What if I am?!… I thought you're the one who can help me but it seems that…"

"… You're like the others!?!" she exclaimed, tears brimming her beautiful sapphire eyes. "All I ever wanted was just… was just…"

She didn't continued what she was supposed to say. She changed the topic.

"That childhood Sakura just did a big mistake…"

"… I already told her that I can go look for my past by myself…"

Realizing what she accidentally just said, she quickly covered her mouth and turned around.

__

"Shimata!?! That wasn't good… I have said it!?!" she thought.

"What did you say?" he asked. "Go look for your past by yourself?…"

She gulped and nimbly flew away, "Gomen!?!"

"Matte!?!" he quickly grabbed her leg.

As he pulled her down, her body turned to him. He was about to yell but as he stared deeply in her tear brimmed eyes, he felt the sadness hidden in her eyes. His thought accidentally synchronized with her thoughts, seeing another of her past.

~~~~~

Saino was at a dark room, tucking herself at the far corner of it. Tears were falling continuously on the floor.

"Naze?… Why does everyone hate me?…"

She tucked her head deeper on her thighs, "… I love them all… I tried to be nice to them… but…"

"… Why do they still hate me and is afraid of me???…"

"Is it because I have these strange powers??? Is it why they call me 'Demon'?…"

She shook her head defiantly, "I can't take it anymore!?!"

She let herself rest on the ground and took out her cross pendant that was hidden on her chest. She held it high and stared at it.

Then, she held it tight on her chest, "Kami-sama… tasukete… tasukete…"

~~~~~

Hisoka's thoughts were back to the present.

Saino softly begged, "Onegai… Let me go…"

"… I have to go there immediately. I don't want Sakura to scold at me again. And also…"

"… I'm afraid of your anger towards me… it just adds pain to the sorrowful memories I had from what I only remember to recent…"

Hisoka let go of her. He stared at her as she flew away from him. Seeing her sparkling tears that flew with the wind and filled the night sky, he felt guilty about everything he had said and done to her. The fountain thrash as it tried to reach the dark sky. He sat beside the fountain and stared blankly into its water.

__

"Naze?…" he thought. _"Why does guilt never leave me?… Is it because I'm the only one in the group who makes her cry?…"_

He bent his head. His hair shadowed his lime eyes. It suddenly started to rain.

*****

Waaaah!?! Bad Hisoka!?! Making Saino-kun cry!?! *sighs* Hisoka already found out that Saino is Sakura Yumeki, also with you. I guess you already have found it out before this chapter. Almost every chapter has those hints. But what does Saino meant by 'Go look for her past'? Read the future chapters if you want to know… ; p

Next chapter hints: (The Cross Pendant)

Hisoka already opened his gift from Saino. And guess what it is?… ; )

Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	13. The Cross Pendant

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the THIRTEENTH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*To Klyukazier and Lune Bleue: Thank you very VERY much for reading and reviewing my fic! Also, I'm very glad that you liked it. Please give me your feed back about this chapie because I have a feeling that there's something wrong about it. PLEAZZZZ!?!

*To avoid confusion, Sakura means when Saino was 1-8 years old and Saino means when she's 8-present age.

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 13: The Cross Pendant

~~~~~

Soaking wet from the rain before, He went back to the Shokan Division. As he opened the door to the office, he saw that purple-eyed brunette, leaning at the table.

__

"He must have been waiting for me for so long," he thought.

Tsuzuki went towards him, looking furious, and said, "Where have you been?! I thought you're only going to the library with the Gushoshin?!"

He can't answer him. His body was turning heavy and weak. Also, his mind was somewhere else.

"Oi, Hisoka!?!" he shook his shoulders. "You better change before you get sick!!!"

Out of himself, his body turned weaker and his eyes started to shut. Then, he fell.

"Hisoka!?! Daijoubu?! Hisoka!?!" he called him as he caught him in his arms.

----- At the apartment -----

It was morning the next day. Hisoka was lying tranquilly on Tsuzuki's bed. He finally started to open his lime eyes.

__

"W-where?… am I??" he thought. _"It looks like I'm in our room?"_

He let his body stood, making him sit on it.

"Are???" he thought again. "Why am I wearing this???"

He was wearing a white blouse and black pants. His head gave out a slight ache again. The door opened, revealing the brunette, who was holding a tray full of food. His face was still sour but not as sour as the time they were at the office.

"So, are you feeling a bit fine now?" he asked him. "Merry Christmas."

Feeling that his body was still weak, he nodded a little and tried to smile, "Merry Christmas also…"

He put the tray down in front of him, "Try eating the soup Saino had prepared. It'll make you gain back your energy and would make you feel better." He sat beside him, "You have a fever, maybe caught from the rain last night. I was supposed to be at the Christmas party at EnmaCho. But instead, I'm going to stay here and take care of you…"

"Don't worry about me. I'm feeling fine now. I can go do things by myself. You go and enjoy yourself," I told him. "If I feel totally fine, I'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki's face turned worried. "You wouldn't be enjoying your Christmas without someone…"

He made a sour face.

He finally said, "Ok, ok." Before leaving the room, he told him, "I'll go lock the main door. Take care of yourself or I'll get really worried."

He nodded. Tsuzuki finally went out and he was all alone. He stared at the soup that was prepared for him. He gently took the spoon and dug into it. He blew it just to make it warm and took it in.

"Oishii," he softly said. "Kageyami…"

Remembering Saino, he remembered the gift that was given to him. He tried to pick it from his pocket but realized that it wasn't there.

"Where could it be??? Where could have Tsuzuki put it?"

He turned to the sideboard and found it there. He took it and stared at it.

He thought, _"What could this be???"_

He removed the wrapper, revealing a small box. He opened it and saw a golden cross pendant in it.

"This looks like Kageyami's pendant," he said.

He pulled out the pendant and under it laid a small note.

"???" he took the note. He read what it said.

__

"Kurosaki-kun, hope you like my cute gift because I really don't know what to buy for you. That has been a good luck charm to me and I want you to have it. If you don't want it, you could return it back to me and tell me what gift you like so I could buy it. If not, you wear that forever. I would be very glad…"

He stared at the necklace and after a few second, he wore it.

__

"Kageyami, don't worry. I'll wear it… just for you…" he thought.

He put the note back and closed the box. He put it aside, turned to his food and ate.

__

"I should say sorry to her at her birthday," he thought while eating. _"… A gift could be the key. But what???"_

Unexpectedly, his thought synchronized with the pendant.

~~~~~

The street was very busy. Saino, about eight to nine years old, was walking with her wolf Shikigami, Cerberus, which no one noticed.

"Saino, where are we suppose to be going?" the young Cerberus asked. "Are we not going to celebrate your birthday at the house?"

"Why do we have to celebrate my birthday anyway if no one would come?…" Saino sadly said.

Cerberus turned worried about Saino.

"Even though I couldn't remember anything about some of my past, especially Mama and Papa, I still remember fully that I didn't celebrated any of my birthdays, neither Christmas…"

"… Also didn't receive any gifts," she softly said. "I was just the one who bought myself gifts…"

She smiled, trying to cheer herself up, "But anyway, I'm sure they love me very much! They let me go to school and filled some of my needs!!!"

Suddenly, a gang of boys, a bit taller than Saino, blocked their way.

"My, my. If it wasn't our demon batchmate…" one of the boys said.

"Aki," she said.

Another boy yelled at her, "Don't call his first name so casual!?!"

Aki, the boy with brown hair, went to her and asked her, "Who are you talking to? Your imaginary pet?!"

The whole gang laughed. Saino noticed Cerberus clenching his teeth.

"Cerberus, don't!" she said.

"So, Cerberus was the name of your pet. The watchdog from hell. This really makes you a demon!?" he exclaimed.

Cerberus can't stand letting his master being humiliated so he attacked the gang but they can't see Cerberus and felt only that their flesh was being torn. Saino, with wide eyes in shock, can't do anything but just watch it. A trickle of blood went on her face. Everyone there stared at the scene and her. Feeling scared and guilty, she ran away and Cerberus followed. As she ran, she was crying a lot, mixed with both fear and hatred.

"Saino!" the wolf called her.

Saino stopped at a narrow alley and turned to him.

"Why did you do that?… Especially that today's my birthday…" she yelled.

"Gomen, Saino. I was just trying to protect you…" his ears bent halfway.

She just gave a strong sigh, "Well, there's nothing we can do. It's already been done…"

"Gomen ne, Saino…"

"Let's go now! Sakura would scold me if I get late," she said, walking out of the other side.

"But you're Sakura, are you not?" he asked.

She stopped and turned to him, "I can't say that I'm Sakura anymore. That name doesn't fit on who I am to anyone…"

"Is it why you thought of changing your name to Saino?" it asked. Then it thought and asked her again, "Why did you pick such name?"

She sighed and told him, "Well, Saino means 'mental ability'. You know that I have such abilities. And Kageyami means 'Shadow of Darkness'…" She leaned his finger on her cheek and thought, "… I don't remember how I got it but I think someone gave me that name…"

"Maybe that's why you're my master," he said.

He suddenly turned into his true form. He looked like a young boy, about Saino's age. He has short ebony hair and purple eyes (Think of Kamui Shirou, if you know him.) Also, he was wearing clothes like normal kids.

He made a smile and pointed to himself, "I'm a watchdog of hell! But it looks like I'm a watchdog of…"

He pointed at Saino, who looked totally innocent, and said, "… Heaven!"

"Huh??? What made you say that???" Saino, totally confused.

He said, "To me, you don't look like a demon. You're more of an angel!?!…"

"… Even if you are hated by almost everyone, you still care for them and love them."

"Well, not really," she said, smiling and scratching her cheeks a little.

~~~~~

The young boy's thoughts were back to the present.

He sighed, _"I've got another one of Kageyami's memories…"_

"Cerberus was right. She's not a demon. If only the others would realize it…"

He thought deeply, _"I'm really wandering how will Sakura scold her if she's Sakura??? Also…"_

"… Where is that place that she has to give real importance? And why?"

He tried to synchronize again with the pendant but nothing came up in his mind.

He was bewildered, _"How come???"_

He sighed and let his body fell on the bed. He smiled, staring at the ceiling.

__

"Kageyami, don't worry. This time, we're going to celebrate your birthday just as how you want it to be…" he thought.

He thought again about the things that happened back in the pendant's memory.

"Her past was almost like mine and Tsuzuki's. But I think she was the one who gained a lot of awful memories," he sadly said.

"We really have to prepare it. Also with my gift for her…"

He thought, "What could it possibly be?…"

"I'll try to think about it later. I have to make myself feel better first…" he told himself. "… Or Tsuzuki might yell at me again…"

"… I don't want to ruin his Christmas, do I?" he smiled.

*****

*sighs* I wish someone would also give me a gift like that on my birthday or on Christmas… Anyway, back to the story, another one of Saino's past was revealed and was so awful… I'm so glad that Hisoka liked the gift she gave… But Hisoka hasn't got those 'in love' thingies yet (But I really wish I was already at that chapie). There's a time and place for everything…^_^

Next chapter hints: (Sapphire Studs)

Hisoka finally found a gift for her!?! (**YES!?!**)…

*I'm really REALLY sorry for the next chapter because I think it would be shorter. I'll do the best I can and try to make it longer.

*Also, I'm sorry IF Hisoka's going OOC in all of the chapters. -_-;;;

How was it? Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	14. Sapphire Studs

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the FOURTEENTH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*I dedicate this to my friends Lune Bleue, Klyukaizer and Belial. Hope you like this one!?!

Klyukaizer: I'm looking forward to your 'Lost Child II'. Wha?!? Kyouka… *snivel*

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 14: Sapphire Studs

~~~~~

It was already afternoon. He was already fine and was already walking down the street, wearing an orange T-shirt and blue pants. Suddenly, he noticed a girl, staring from the window of a store. She has ebony hair and was about eight years old. She turned to him and pointed at something from the glass window.

__

"Sakura???" he thought.

He went beside her. Upon arriving there, he stared at what she was pointing. It was those sapphire studs.

"Give it as a gift for her birthday. I'm sure she'll love them…" she softly said.

"I want to ask…" he turned, but found out she was already gone. "… you something."

He shrugged then entered the shop.

"Oh, a costumer. Is there something I could do for you?" a young lady, who seems to be the seller, asked.

"How much is the sapphire studs displayed near the window?" he asked.

She giggled, "Is it for your girlfriend?"

He turned pink and turned away, "No, just for a special friend."

She smiled and pulled out the box with the studs and said, "You really know how to pick a nice gift for a special friend…"

"It's archaic so I would say that this is rare. And its sapphire gems are the siren's tears, which crystallized. It was only thought as a legend though…"

"Siren's tears???" he asked in bewilderment. _"Could she be just bluffing just to raise the price?"_

She pulled a paper from the box and placed it on his other hand, "Rumors say that they're magical but it's still a mystery. But I think it has something to do with this paper with it."

He read what was written on it, "_To hearts, we add the cheerful and soft music, plus the hand of winter that would be taken. Offering this to the future, thy last ritual would be fulfilled…_"

"… I don't understand what this means."

"Neither do I," she said.

"Anyway, I'll buy this. How much?" he asked.

"Well, it's original price 30,000 yen…" she said.

"NANI?!?" he exclaimed.

"… But because it's Christmas, I'll sell it to you half the price. Also, because you're cute, I'll sell it to you half the price that has been halved," she told him. "So, it would be 7,500 yen."

"Are you really sure??? What about your income?" he asked.

"Don't want to accept the offering? Then I'll just…"

"Iie! It's fine! I'll take it!" he told the girl and gave the exact money.

She took the money, "Ok!" She put the paper back in the box and took it with her.

As the girl went to pack it, the young boy turned outside the glass window and saw Sakura, smiling and waving a little to him. She was saying something but he can't hear it. He just looked at the movement of her lips.

"Arigato, Hisoka," he syllabicated every word.

The girl closed her eyes and slowly vanished.

"M-matte!!!" he said.

"Do you want it to be wrapped? It's free," the young seller asked.

"Hai!" he loudly told the seller so he could be heard.

He thought, _"I want to ask you about so many things… especially about Kageyami."_

A soft voice in his mind said, _"You don't have to ask me about Saino. Through your ability and experience, you could unseal the barrier…"_

"Huh??? I don't get it…" he told her through telepathy.

The voice didn't respond anymore.

He sighed then looked at his watch, "I have to go now to EnmaCho…"

The girl finally came with a cerulean gift on her hand, "Here it is. Arigato Gozaimasu!"

He took the gift and placed it in his pocket. Then, he went out of the store.

"Come back again!!!" the young lady said.

He closed the door, hanged with bells, and hurriedly tried to go to EnmaCho. As he was running, he noticed a man, with platinum hair and wears a white coat, at the other side of the street. He was leaning close on the glass window and was staring at dolls inside the store.

"Muraki…" he said, face turning serious. "What could he be doing here?…"

The man suddenly turned to him and smirked. The young boy went to him, not knowing why he did. Upon arriving, the man noticed the pendant Hisoka was wearing.

He said, "I didn't expect that I would see that again…"

"Did you say something?" Hisoka asked.

Muraki just pushed his glasses towards him and said, "Iie, betsuni…"

A breeze suddenly passed by. Muraki turned to the dolls displayed near the window.

He begun, "Don't you think that dolls are nice?…"

"… Especially the one with midnight black hair and beautiful sapphire eyes?"

Hisoka was surprised.

Muraki turned to him and smirked, "Don't give the responsibility of her protection to someone you care about…"

He passed by him and whispered, "… Or you'll lose them both. The cards said so."

He left Hisoka behind. The boy just stood there and recalled what he had said.

__

"Don't give the responsibility of her protection to someone you care about… or you'll lose them both…"

Hisoka thought of it over and over, _"What does he mean?!…"_

"… Of course I won't give it to anyone. She's my responsibility."

He just shook his and thought, _"Ah, whatever!?! The only people I care the most is Tsuzuki and Kageyami. That's all!"_

He ran and went to EnmaCho without anymore interruptions.

----- Shokan Division -----

Hisoka opened the door to the office and found everyone there.

He asked, "I thought you were having a party???"

"Ah, good timing Hisoka…" Konoe said.

"Huh???" Hisoka said, in bewilderment.

Tatsumi told him, "The party was already finished."

"And we're now planning on what to do on Saino's birthday!?!" inu Tsuzuki said. "Good thing you kept your promise!?!"

"Of course I do!!!" he turned away. (The promise was for him to go there, stated at the previous chapter, in case you don't remember or know. But unfortunately, the party was already finished. -_-)

"Anyway, let's start. We have to prepare this secretly and careful. We don't want to spoil the fun, do we?" Wakaba told them.

"Alright," everyone agreed.

*****

My, my… What does Muraki meant??? Could it be that Hisoka might lose Tsuzuki and Saino??? Or is it really Saino and Tsuzuki who he might lose someday??? Also, how did Muraki know Sakura or Saino???… Ok, those might already be enough. I won't give hang up questions for this chapie. But the answers would be given in the future… ; p

Next chapter hints: (For My Maiden)

This chapie revolves among Saino, Sakura and Cerberus. Cerberus would show Saino his HD (hidden desire) towards her. But I think this goes too much!?! Well, I guess Kyla Akizuki is not enough so there's Cerberus! Gomen ne if Hisoka and the others won't show up here… -_-;;;

How was it? Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	15. For My Maiden

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the FIFTEENTH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*I dedicate this to Lune Bleue, Klyukaizer, Belial and DarkDragon. Hope you like this one!?!

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 15: For My Maiden

~~~~~

Silence and darkness filled the skies. White droplets fall gently from the night skies. The young ebony was near the fishpond, staring at her reflection in its frozen water. Her face was halfway tucked in her legs, letting only her eyes peeped out. His Shikigami, in true form, stopped by one of the posts of the house's framework and examined her. He was already sixteen years old and looked more mature than Saino. **Reia:** You might be wondering why he's sixteen in here while he was as old as Saino when Saino was 8-9. It's because he ages faster than Saino. He's NOT a normal being. He's a Shikigami.

"Saino, daijoubu?" he asked.

The girl didn't give a reply to him. He narrowed his eyes and went to her.

He sat beside her and said, "Saino, let's get inside. You might catch a cold."

She asked, still staring at the pond, "Was it really my fault that Kurosaki-kun's mad at me?…"

He turned away and said, "It's foolish to think about him. He just makes you suffer even more. Just forget about him…"

Saino, surprised and eyes widely opened, turned to him, _"This is the first time I heard it from him. Is it because I knew Hisoka-kun? Could he be…?"_

She asked him, "Cerberus, are you…"  
  


He turned to her, "Hnn?"

"… Jealous of Kurosaki-kun?" she finally said it.

Cerberus turned away and said, "No, of course not!?! I just only care about you!!! I don't want you to carry anymore burden…"

He suddenly stood up and said, "Let's go now. I don't want you to get sick or I'll get worried even more."

As he went inside the house, Saino stared at him She smiled and followed him in.

----- Inside the House -----

Saino sat near the table while Cerberus was preparing hot drinks. She stared deeply at the falling snow, as if she was in a trance. Cerberus was already finished with the drinks and placed them on the table. Saino took the cup with warm chocolate. She blew a few times and took it in.

"So, what time are we supposed to go to the 'main place'?" he asked then also drank his chocolate drink.

Saino stopped and responded, "Tonight. We have to greet her 'Merry Christmas and Advance Happy Birthday'…"

She suddenly remembered something and stood. Cerberus thought, raising one of his eyebrows. She brought out something from her backpack. It was a gift, wrapped in lavender paper. She went back to the table and sat again.

She said, handing it over to him, "This is my gift for you. I'm sorry if it's late. I hope you like it."

He took it and unwrapped it. To its reveal, it was a black collar, which looked like a small black belt.

She smiled and asked, "Do you like it?"

He nodded and started to wear it. Upon wearing, he asked.

"Does it look all right on me?" he asked.

She nodded approvingly and said, "Kawaii!"

Cerberus blushed a little. He turned to his cup and drank. Saino turned to her watch.

She said, "I guess it's already time. Let's get going now."

They finished drinking the chocolate drink and stood up. Saino fixed the table and took the used cups to the sink. After fixing, they both put on their coats and went to the 'main place'.

~~~~~

The two were walking up on the marble stairs. Lanterns were lit at the opposite sides of the stairs. As they have reached the end and the top of the hill, an old Shinto shrine stood in front of them.

"We're finally here…" Saino softly said.

They went around the shrine to reach the back. Upon reaching there, a huge cherry blossom tree stood straightly.

"It's still as beautiful as it was," Cerberus told her.

"Yes, indeed," she went in front of the tree, leaving Cerberus behind.

She touched the tree's trunk and closed her eyes, "Sakura, I'm already here…"

A figure suddenly appeared beside her. It was Sakura and she was wearing a pure white dress.

_"Arigato, Saino. At least you fulfilled your promise as always…"_ she said, her lips not moving.

She gave out a gentle smile, "Of course, I will…"

"… I still remember that clearly."

~~~ Flashback ~~~

It was still in the same place, Osaka, and the same season, winter. Saino, when she was eight, was at the back of that old Shinto Shrine. She was sitting in front of the huge flowerless cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura doesn't fit my name any longer and I don't have any memories of how she was made. And I'm going to change it now with the help of this tree," she said. "At least, for me to have a new start…"

She stood and touched the tree's trunk.

She said, "I'm going to change my name to Kageyami Saino from now on…"

_"It's all right to me, Saino. I don't want to be selfish…" _the unconscious self, Sakura, said.

Tears slowly dropped on the ground, "Gomen, Sakura…"

Saino used her powers. The tree suddenly bloomed with flowers and never wilted, the sign that 'Sakura' was already been sealed.

_"But please, even just once a year, visit me. Visit me on the day you sealed me…"_ she said.

Saino agreed and said, "I'll visit you any time I could. I'll also try and go look for your past. But I can never unseal you…"

_"It's fine with me. At least, it's time for me to take some rest,"_ Sakura told her.

Saino turned to her backpack and pulled out her container with red contact lens. She pulled them out and wore it. She pulled her backpack and went away. Before leaving…

"Gomen ne, Sakura…" she said.

"I'll be fine…" 

~~~~~

Back to the present, Saino smiled and said.

"But I was really wondering how come I can see you if I'm myself?"

_"Well, I also don't know…"_ she told her unknowingly. _"The only thing I know is that I'm your unconscious self right now."_

"Also, if I have sealed you here, how come you're in Hisoka's dream?"

She giggled and said, _"It's a secret…"_

"Hey!?! That's unfair!!!" she exclaimed.

"I'm you, ain't I? So you should know why…" 

"I should know why?…" she asked softly.

She closed her sapphire eyes. A thought hit her head.

"Now I know!!!" she cheerily said. "It's because of this bracelet! It's Sakura's when she was four! Hisoka picked it up so there's already a connection made!"

"That's right…" 

She sighed, "But if only I didn't lose it, this wouldn't have gotten bigger…"

_"But I think it's better…"_ Sakura smiled. _"It's the prediction of the dreamer and her cards…"_

"Oh, really," Saino sarcastically said.

_"Well, analyze it careful,"_ she told her. _"Both of you already have the connection between your thoughts. The only thing that just opposes it is the barrier between your two hearts. The connection between your two hearts can't unite…"_

"Huh??? I can't understand you very well, Sakura. You're making it confusing," she told her, raising an eye brow.

_"You'll understand that someday…"_ she smirked. She softly said, _"… When the day comes…"_

"You said something, Sakura?" she asked.

_"Nothing,"_ she said. _"Thank you for having a chat with me. Visit me again, next year…"_

She nodded cheerily, "Hai!"

Sakura closed her eyes and faded. Saino went toward Cerberus.

"Thank you for waiting. Let's go now," she said. She made on last glance before leaving, _"Ja ne, Sakura…"_

The two already left the shrine and went back to the house.

~~~ Back at the house ~~~

Saino hyperactively jumped on her bed and let her self lie down.

"Ha!!! I'm awfully tired!!!" she exclaimed. "I think I already need some sleep…"

Cerberus took of his coat and hanged it on the chair.

He softly said, "Saino…"

"Hmm???" she turned to him, lying on her bed.

"… I want to tell you that…"

Saino sat and asked, face looking confused, "What is it?"

"A-ano…" he turned to her and sat beside her.

Saino was staring at him so confusingly. When suddenly, he hugged her so tight, making Saino's eyes widened in surprise.

He whispered to her ear, "… Aishiteru."

"Ehh???"

"Aishiteru…" he repeated and pinned her on the bed.

"CERBERUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Saino protested.

Cerberus was above her and he held her arm above her with his right arms. Saino tried to move to get out. **Reia:** *gulp* I can't stand looking at it!?!

"I love you, Saino… more than of that insensitive guy…" he told Saino as he caressed her soft cheeks.

"CERBERUS, I ORDER YOU TO LET GO OF ME!?!" she yelled.

Noticing that he's lips are getting closer to hers, she turned her head to her side and closed her eyes in fear.

"Hisoka-kun… Tasukete…" 

*****

WHA!?! That's TOTALLY not good!?! How will she get out of that… that…. ?!? Who could save Saino?!? Have any idea who could save her or how she'll get out of it??? 0_0;;;;

Next chapter hints: (Party Preparations)

As the title says… Preparations for New Year and Saino's Birthday party… ;p

How was it? Want me to still continue it? R&R. -Reia


	16. Party Preparations

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the SIXTEENTH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*I dedicate this to Lune Bleue, Klyukaizer, Belial and Ana (forgot her pen name).

*Belial and others: Sorry for the 15th chapter before. I realized that I forgot to change the format and the new changes before putting it in. Don't worry about some of the changes because some of it is just slight, like the sixteen (age of Cerberus) and seventeen. But just in case and if you want, read it again to understand the situations of each character. Gomen ne… -_-;;;

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 16: Party Preparations

~~~ A day before New Year ~~~

It was already afternoon. Everyone was very busy preparing for New Year and Saino's birthday. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were decorating the huge hall of a different building, which will be the venue. Hisoka, who was already tired, wiped off the sweat with his hand. A hand with a handkerchief suddenly was extended over him.

The brunette told him, "You go take a rest for a while. I'll try to finish this."

He nodded and took Tsuzuki's handkerchief. He went and sat at one of the chairs leaning on the wall. When suddenly, Yuma went to him.

"Hisoka, are you going to do something?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm taking a break for a while."

"Will you come with me?" she asked another.

"Huh???" he thought. But then, he nodded.

"Thanks!" she said and smiled.

Yuma and Hisoka went in on of the rooms. Yuma closed the door and handed him some clothes.

Hisoka thought, "What's this for???"

"Well, for the dance party tonight. You have to wear something elegant," she said.

She put it on his hands and said, "Just try them. I'll say if it looks good on you." She winked.

He said, "Ah… ok."

She went out of the room and the young boy changed. After a few minutes, Yuma knocked.

"Are you already finished? May I come in now?"

"Ok!" he loudly said.

Yuma went in and was stunned.

"Perfect!!!" she said astonishingly.

Yuma went towards him.

"How was it? Does it fit you?"

The boy nodded.

"You really look great!" Yuma winked.

The young boy's cheek turned pink.

He said, "May I changed now?"

"Sure! Put it above the table when you're done!" Yuma said then went out and closed the door.

Hisoka took it off and changed back to his normal clothes. Then, he placed the fixed clothes on top of the table and went out of the room. **Reia:** You'll know what it looks like in the next chapter. Of course, it's formal.

~~~~~

It was already evening. The young ebony was walking all alone at the street.

She smiled, _"Finally, I'll be going back…"_

She suddenly remembered Cerberus, _"I wasn't really expecting that he really cared about me so much but…"_

_"… I really have to do it…"_

~~~ Flashback ~~~

_"Aishiteru…" Cerberus said and pinned her on the bed._

_"CERBERUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Saino protested._

_Cerberus was above her and he held her arm above her with his right arm. Saino tried to move to get out._

_"I love you, Saino… more than of that insensitive guy…" he told Saino as he caressed her soft cheeks._

_"CERBERUS, I ORDER YOU TO LET GO OF ME!?!" she yelled._

_Noticing that he's lips are getting closer to hers, she turned her head to her side and closed her eyes in fear._

"Hisoka-kun… Tasukete…" she thought. "Yamero… Yamero!…" 

**_"YAMERO!?!"_**

_Cerberus suddenly disappeared. Saino's eyes widened in shock and gasped for air. _

_"G-gomen, Cerberus. I really have to seal you for a while," she said, still gasping for air._

~~~~~

Saino sighed, _"At least he showed it but…"_

_"… It really shocked me. Also, there's only one person that I have felt love… And that is…"_

A smile was etched on her face.

She finally arrived at the apartment.

She opened the door and yelled, "Tadai…"

"… ma???" she noticed Wakaba, sitting at the dining table and drinking coffee. "Oneechan, what are you doing here???"

She smiled and went to her.

"Tsuzuki and Hisoka are doing something at Meifu," she told her. "They said that you would come back and I volunteered to wait for you."

"Oh, I see…" she frowned.

"But don't worry!" she tried to cheer her up. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

"Huh???"

"Com'on!" she pulled the young girl out of the apartment.

She locked the door and went somewhere, pulling Saino.

----------

Wakaba and Saino were at the park. They were the only ones there and were sitting near the fountain. The young girl was playing with the crystal-like water by moving her hand slowly in circles. She had forgotten many things due to the enjoyment. Wakaba stared at her and smiled.

Saino softly begun, "Thank you for taking me here. It is really fun. I really didn't realize that I would have you as a friend…"

"Well, it's because you're kind and helpful," she said.

Saino tucked her head halfway, "I don't know if I could say that I have friends at EnmaCho."

"Really? What about Tsuzuki? Isn't he your friend?" Wakaba asked.

"Well, yes. I treat him like an older brother."

"And what about Hisoka?" she smiled.

She suddenly frowned, which made Wakaba also frown.

"I think he's mad at me for being too secretive," she said. She opened up, "I really wanted to say sorry to him but I'm scared to face him. He might not forgive me…"

"Don't worry. I don't think he would."

She continued, staring at the lonely sky, "It's just something that shouldn't be bother much. Everyone has their own ways of hiding something they don't want anyone to know…"

She looked at her directly in her eyes, "… But I think it is best that you at least tell it to someone. You would feel rather comforted and loved…"

A smile showed up on the young girl's face. She was blushing a little.

She softly said, "Arigato, oneechan…"

Wakaba's cellphone started to ring. She quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?… Hai. She's here with me at the park.… Hai."

She turned off her cellphone and gave Saino a frown.

"Let's go. You have to go to Meifu, to EnmaCho…" she said.

"Naze???"

"I don't know?" she said. "Anyway, let's go."

She nodded doubtfully.

~~~~~

They already arrived in front of a huge building. Saino stared at her, trying to synchronize with Wakaba's thoughts. But she can't go through, as if there's a barrier. Saino can't think what could it possibly be. She was really nervous. The two walked toward that huge two-story mansion-looking building. As they went nearer, Saino's heart pounded faster and louder.

Wakaba stopped and told her, "You go first and be very quiet…"

"Ehh???"

Saino shrugged and made a step forward. She gulped.

_"What could it be about?… Wakaba suddenly turned serious…"_

_"Am I going to be kicked out?! Am I not suited as a Shinigami?! Am I that weak?!…"_

She turned to her side, _"But I have showed Oniichan what I can do!?…"_

She just shook her head, _"Ah!!! Whatever will be, will be. I don't have any choice…"_

She opened the door. Coldness twitched her spine as she slowly opened it.

*****

What surprise could it be?… Wakaba-chan?… *sighs*

Next chapter hints: (The Perfect Night)

**Reia:** OK!!! This is my favorite chapie!!! I don't want to give any hint in this one!!! MWAHAHA!!!

**Kamui:** *sweatdrops* Don't you think you over act too much?…

**Reia:** *cat ears popped out of the head and smiles* Daijoubu, Kamui-kun! I'm still sane. Anyway, I don't want to spoil the fun of reading the other chapt!

**Kamui:** *sighs* You really never change…

**Reia:** Because that's one of the characteristics of a Capricorn! Being Stable!

**Kamui:** *larger sweatdrop* You do still believe in those astrology???

**Reia:** *peace sign to the audience* OK! How was it? Want me to still continue it? R&R! *Pulls Kamui-kun* Let's go now!!! You still have to check my next chapie and I still have to do the chapter 18! I'm running out of ideas!!! *Stops and turns to audience* Ja ne! I expect much from you! I mean, your reviews! *smiles*


	17. A Perfect Night

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the SEVENTEENTH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*I dedicate this to Lune Bleue, Klyukaizer, Belial and Yaone (Ana). Please do enjoy this one. ^_^

****

Reia: Gomen ne. I posted this one really late. It's because I didn't have anymore credit ito surf the internet. Thank God that I have already bought one. Anyway, hope you like this one. ^_^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 17: A Perfect Night

~~~~~

Saino slowly opened the door. When she opened it, the room was so silent and dark. She turned to Wakaba confusingly.

"No one's here," she said.

Wakaba was staring at her watch, smiling. Party poppers suddenly popped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAINO!!!" everyone exclaimed. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Saino, eyes wide in shock, turned and saw everyone there.

"Happy Birthday, Saino. We've prepared a party for you," Tsuzuki said, smiling.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears. The young girl, bursting into tears, suddenly dashed toward Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki asked hastily and worriedly, "What's wrong??? Don't you like it???"

She shook her head, "Iie! It's just that… Nobody, not even my parents, ever greeted me nor celebrated my birthdays when I was young!"

The brunette softly stared at her, smiling, "Daijoubu desu. You should be happy now."

Saino stared at him and nodded. A smile hanged on her face. She looked at everyone and noticed only one person was not there, Hisoka.

"Are? Where's Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

Watari said, "AH! I think he went to his GIRLFRIEND to give her a gift."

"Watari!?!" Tatsumi softly said.

"I see…" Saino disappointingly said.

Wakaba suddenly told her, "Let's go and get changed!"

"Huh???" Saino said, with question marks over her head.

Wakaba pushed her towards a room, "Oh, com'on. You can't wear normal clothes when it's your birthday. Also, this is a grand party for New Year! You should look nice!"

They already went inside the room and changed.

~~~~~

Hisoka finally went out of another room with Yuma. He's wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie. Tsuzuki went towards him.

The young boy asked, "Has Saino already arrived?"

"~Saino~!!!" Tsuzuki said in singsong.

"Urusai!?!" he yelled, blushing. **Reia**: You call a person who is not that close to you by his or her surname. But if there's something between the two of you, you call the person by his or her first name or nickname! ^_^

"Ano, she already did," he said. "And do you know what was her reaction to Watari's excuse?" 

"Watari's excuse???"

"Watari's excuse was that you're not here because you gave a late Christmas gift to your past girlfriend."

"NANI?!?" he exclaimed again.

He whispered, "And hearing that from him made her look depressed. ~She cares about you~~~!!!"

"Urusai!?!" he even more turned red.

Saya suddenly went to them.

She told Hisoka, "Hayaku!"

He sighed, "All right…"

~~~~~

Saino told Wakaba, "I'll be going now. Arigato Gozaimasu!"

The young ebony was wearing a simple cerulean blue dress paired up with blue sandals. Saino finally opened the door. She noticed Hisoka in front of her, about a meter away. The two were staring at each other surprisingly.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" she softly stammered.

He smiled and reached out for her hand.

He asked, "Would you care for a dance?" **Reia:** WAI!?! This makes me remember Tsubaki-hime!?!

Her cheeks turned pink. She nodded smilingly. She put her hand on his and they went near the center, the dance floor where the others also danced. Saino put her left hand on his shoulder and Hisoka's right hand at her slim waist while her right hand and his left hand were together. The two were both having a wonderful time, especially Saino. The music turned softer and lights turned dimmer. Saino put both of her hand on his shoulders while Hisoka, on her waist. Saino leaned closer to his chest and closed her eyes. Hisoka was staring at her, smiling.

__

"I wish it would be like this forever…" Saino smiled. _"I'll never forget this… never…"_

"… Arigato, minna…"

As the two were dancing, Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi were sitting at one of the tables. Tsuzuki was staring at Hisoka and Saino.

He sighed, "Saino's such a cute girl in that light blue dress… And Hisoka, he also looks cute in that tuxedo…"

Watari added, "And they looked cute couples while dancing!"

Tatsumi told them, "Will you give them some privacy?… The two lovers need it. At least for Saino."

"Two lovers???" Watari asked. "Is Saino Hisoka's…?!?"

"Ehh???" the brunette butted in. "I didn't know that!!"

Tatsumi sweatdropped, "Just give them some privacy, ok?"

Saya suddenly went to them, "Would you care for a dance, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki nodded. They also went at the dancing floor.

----------

The two were already tired from dancing and decided to go to the balcony at the second floor. The two sat on the balcony and had a private talk.

The young girl begun, "Arigato… I really didn't expect that all of this would happen. And I'm very glad about it."

Fireworks suddenly appeared at the starry sky, adding beauty to its site.

Saino turned and said, "Kirei…"

Hisoka was staring at her with a smile etched on his face.

__

"I really don't know why but I'm feeling comfortable when I'm with her right now…" he thought. _"I guess I shouldn't have judged her at first…"_

He suddenly remembered and pulled something out of his pocket.

He gave it to her, the cerulean gift, "This is for you. I'm sure you're going to like it…"

"Ehh??" she got it. Before unwrapping it, she told him, "I haven't received any gifts until now…"

"Yeah, I know…" he said.

"How did…???" she asked.

"I also have the powers called empathy," he told her.

"I see…" she smiled. "Anyway, thanks!"

Saino unwrapped the gift, revealing a small black box. She opened the box and saw the sapphire studs. Her eyes were wide open, remembering something. Images started to run on her thoughts.

A twelve year old boy, who was wearing a school uniform and with a silhouette face, was staring at her. Another was Sakura, when she was four, staring outside a store. She was staring at the silver bracelet displayed near the glass window.

What kept on ringing in her thoughts was the boy with silhouette face.

"Kageyami, daijoubu?" he asked and put his hand on her shoulders.

He also saw what was in Saino's thoughts.

Saino finally got rid of it but ended with a little headache. Hisoka caught her.

"Who was that, Kageyami?" he asked.

"I… I don't know… I can't remember…" she said.

She smiled, "Anyway, I'll try it now…"

She turned around. She took one of the studs first and, removing first the lock, pierced it on her ear. Then, the next one followed. When done, Saino turned back to him. As Hisoka stared at her, the studs looked like sparkling stars, which made the finishing touches on the young girl. Hisoka blushed a little.

"Y-you look kawaii…" he told her, turning away to hide his blush.

Saino looked disappointed, her eyes were narrowed.

She sighed, "… I don't think so… you're not staring straightly at me. You could be just bluffing…"

She pulled out her tongue a little, smiling, which made her look like a kid but was cute. Hisoka slowly turned to her and she stopped making that silly tongue-out.

Hisoka said, "It fits you perfectly. You look kawaii…" Hisoka turned redder as he was being stared by Saino.

She smiled in delight, "That's better!!!"

"I like you to wear that all the time. Will you?"

"Sure. Just for you…" she softly smiled.

He suddenly remembered, "By the way…"

"… Thanks for your gift," he smiled.

She blushed and turned away, "So, you knew…"

He nodded, "And I'm already wearing it."

He jumped to his feet and stood in front of her.

He said, "I want to show you something. Would you come with me?"

She nodded and also stood up. They went down the first floor then secretly went out of the place.

*****

Oh my, where could Hisoka be taking her??? I guess, somewhere nice? ^_^

Next chapter hints: (Blue Full Moon)

****

Reia: I'll leave this part to my dearest Kamui-kun!!! *points to Kamui*

****

Kamui: Ahem! Well, in this story… *rearranging papers*… ano… ah…

****

Reia: *cat ears straightened* Com'on, Kamui! The audiences are waiting!!!

****

Kamui: *lost the papers*… Ano… the eighteenth chap hints paper is lost!

****

Reia: NANI!?! *searches the paper with Kamui*

****

Kamui: *sweatdrops and turns to audience* I know it's just somewhere here!!!

****

Reia: *turns to audience* Gomen, minna. I guess my *glares at Kamui* PUNY assistant lost the papers. But, I hope you will still keep on reading this! Arigato for your reviews! Especially you Belial. *winks*


	18. Blue Full Moon

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the EIGHTEENTH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Klyukaizer & Belial: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! Sorry to keep you waiting! Please do enjoy this one. ^_^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 18: Blue Full Moon

~~~~~

"Hayaku!" Hisoka suddenly pulled her hand, which made her shock.

The two went out of the building and went at the back.

"Kurosaki-kun…" the girl said. Her cheeks were pink.

They stopped and the boy asked, "Nan desu ka?"

"Ano…" Saino, trying to tell something, turned to their hands.

Hisoka also turned to it. 

He suddenly let go and said, "G-gomen!" He turned to his side, blushing.

Hisoka was looking at his side while Saino was looking at the opposite side, holding her hands together. 

"Ah… Kageyami…"

"Saino would be just fine," she turned and smiled.

He turned to her and also smiled, giving the gentlest smile ever.

"Also, just call me Hisoka…"

Saino turned redder, "Ok."

She turned to the sky and noticed the blue full moon. She stared sincerely at it. The boy noticed both her eyes and the studs sparkled beautifully.

"Blue full moon…" she murmured. "Blue… full… moon…"

Images ran again in her thoughts.

"Ah!" she held her head in pain.

"Saino, daijoubu?" he asked.

"Blue… full… moon…"

Saino saw in her thoughts a blue full moon and a silhouette man, standing in front of her. She also saw blood spilled on the wooden floor and two dead bodies. Her head was pierced once more, which made her close her eyes and fell again. Hisoka caught her.

"Saino, daijoubu?! Saino!" he called.

The girl opened her eyes and held her head.

"Saino…" Hisoka stared at her worriedly.

She tried to stand up with the boy's help.

She sighed in distress, "I'm recently getting headaches… This is kind of unusual…"

"Need a doctor?" he asked.

She shook, "Don't worry. It's just a headache…"

"… Also, I won't die in a headache. I'm already dead," she winked.

Hisoka gave out a smile even if he's worried.

"Let's go now. I'm already excited on what you want to show me!" she energetically said.

Hisoka just nodded and went near to something that was covered in a black sheet. He removed the blanket, revealing a well-shined black motorcycle.

"Sugoii!" she said in amazement.

The boy gave her a helmet. The two wore one and went on the vehicle.

"Hold on tight so you won't fall off," the boy warned her.

"Hai!"

~~~~~~

Hisoka and Saino were riding on a motorcycle down the silent street. Hisoka was the one in front and Saino was holding tightly on his back. 

The girl asked, "Where are we going???"

"You'll see…"

Saino kept quiet and just waited but was really excited on what it is.

After half an hour, they finally stopped. They both went down and the young boy parked the motorcycle at the sidewalk. They put off their helmets and placed them on the motorcycle. They were almost higher than the low ground. Saino stepped near the edge and stared at the site, where almost the whole city could be seen. A huge smile appeared on the ebony's face.

She turned to Hisoka, "It's so beautiful… How did you know of a place like this in here?"

"We just passed by here and I thought that it was a good overlooking…"

She went back to him and stopped in front of him.

"I really didn't know that you're this nice. I thought you were like the others…"

Saino, blushing, kissed him on his cheek. It made the young boy turn red.

She said, "I really REALLY want to thank you very much. This was the best birthday I ever had."

She leaned close to his chest and closed her eyes.

She thought, _"He's chest is so warm… So this is what it feels to be…"_

Hisoka hugged her back and stared at the whole view. The breeze blew and silence filled the air. Suddenly, a strong wind swirled near them. Hisoka hugged her to protect her. Cerberus, in true form, appeared before them.

"Cerberus!?!" Saino said surprisingly.

He clenched his fist and told the young boy in a harsh tone, "Oi, I'm here to battle you!!!"

Hisoka turned serious, "For what reason?…"

He snorted, "Hmph! To know who's rightful to protect Saino, baka!"

"Repeat what you just said!?!" Hisoka let go of Saino and faced him.

"Baka! Did you not hear it clearly?!" he taunted.

"Nan da!?!" he was pissed off.

"Hmph! You're such a baka to let Saino suffer a lot!!!" he exclaimed.

"Yamette, Cerberus! Yamette!!!" she begged.

"Due to your ill actions, you let a girl shed tears!!! You're not just a baka but also, you're not man enough!! You can't protect her!!!" he yelled.

"Of course I can protect her to the fullest!!! She's my responsibility!" the boy talked back.

He snorted in contentment, "Prove to me then! Prove to me that you're far better than I am…"

"… If you have proven that unto me, you will be my master from then on. But if not…"

"… You would just forget about Saino!"

__

"Nani!?! Hisoka-kun…" Saino thought in anxiety.

"Fine then!"

They position for battle. Saino's very uncertain about what might happen after everything.

She closed her eyes in fear, _"Sakura… what should I do?…"_

The fight was about to start when…

"Matte!" Saino ran over towards Cerberus.

The two turned to her.

"Nan desu ka?" he asked, turning his head away from her.

She didn't say anything but just held his hand.

She shook her head, "Onegai… don't fight… onegai…"

The tear that flickered in her eyes went down on her cheek. She bowed her head.

"Onegai, Cerberus… onegai…" she softly said. "I don't want my friends to fight just because of me…"

Cerberus turned to her and wiped of the tears that fell on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Saino. I won't obey you this time…"

"Cerberus…" she looked straightly at him.

"… This battle is for your own good," he told her.

She slapped his face, making Cerberus shocked.

Tears still running down, she yelled, "For my own good?!? In my opinion, this is just for your own selfishness!!!"

Cerberus turned to his side and stayed silent.

"I know settling this would be fine. But settling THIS in a battle is not nice!!! You should have thought who would get totally worried!!!"

Cerberus was still silent.

"And this time, do as you will because…"

"… I don't care anymore!!!" she yelled once more and went towards Hisoka.

__

"I don't care anymore! I don't care anymore! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!" it all rang on his head_._

"Let's go, Hisoka-kun," she said, pulling his sleeve.

A strong force suddenly pushed away the young boy towards a tree.

"Hisoka!!!" Saino cried. She quickly turned to Cerberus with a cold glare, "Cerberus!!!"

A piece of plain paper appeared between the girl's index and middle finger. She closed her eyes. While saying the incantation, something written in black appeared.

"By the hand of thy maiden, I call upon thee. Dark angel goddess, I now…!!!"

Five glowing black rings were around each of the girl's body part. One was at both arms and feet and the last was around her neck. Saino tried to finish her incantation but nothing came out of her mouth and the paper between her fingers disappeared. She tried to move but failed.

__

"I can't speak nor move. These must be the rings of darkness, unable to do anything in time and space!" she stared at Cerberus, who was evilly staring at her. _"How come he could use it???"_

The young boy finally stood up. He had bruises everywhere and a drip of blood was on the side of his lips. He saw Saino was drawn near to Cerberus by his powers. Hisoka wiped away the blood with his fist.

__

"Saino…" he removed his black coat and blue tie, making a portion of his white blouse open freely. He made a cold glare at the other boy. "I don't want you to do anything foolish on her so…"

"… I'm going to fight you!" he yelled.

__

"Hisoka-kun," she turned to him.

Cerberus smirked, "Hmph! Good. So let's begin…"

*****

****

Reia: WAI!!! A fight!!! :p

Next chapter hints: (A Strength to wield)

****

Kamui: Ok! In this chapter, a new Shikigami would be seen. Actually it's two but the other is not that important. The new Shikigami and Cerberus have a relation between them. And that's it! Please do review this after reading! Reia needs them to advance on the other chapters.

****

Reia: Also, please suggest events or what you want to happen between the characters. Like the new Shinigami and Cerberus pairing, Valentine's Day event, etc. because I'm running out of ideas and I still have to put events between Saino and Hisoka (No girlfriend or boyfriend relationship yet) before she leaves the apartment (spoiler). I'm already at chapter 20 but I still have to check for corrections.


	19. A Strength to Wield

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the NINETEENTH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Klyukaizer & Belial: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! Sorry to keep you waiting! Please do enjoy this one. ^_^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 19: A Strength to Wield

~~~~~

The wind blew violently and the dark sky made a loud thunderclap. Saino was levitating on the air and was watching them from above. Her arms were spread apart and her bare feet were together which made her look like a cross. 

"Let's begin," Cerberus said as he quickly changed into a wolf.

The wolf nimbly dashed towards the young boy and attacked him. Hisoka tried to dodge every attack.

He thought, _"I have to think how I'm suppose to battle this guy…"_

"… I was so stubborn, not thinking that I haven't brought anything."

He jumped upward, dodging another of his attacks.

__

"Now how?…"

"… If something like this happens, what should I do?…"

He suddenly heard a voice in his mind.

__

"Hisoka-kun, you were taught using ofudas right?"

__

"Saino???"

__

"Hai. Have you forgotten that our powers are the same?…"

"… Well, anyway. Try using the ofudas that were taught to you and try summoning Shikigamis. Also…"

"… Do your best. I'm expecting much of you…"

He made another jump but higher than before. Cerberus followed him. The two were both levitating on the air.

Cerberus taunted, "You haven't made a single attack yet. Are you planning to back out? There's still time."

Hisoka thought, _"His element is lightning. What other element opposes it? Fire… Water… Air…"_

A thought hit Hisoka's head, _"Lightning is air, isn't? Which means…"_

"… Earth opposes air. And if I add another element, what would it be?…"

Cerberus stopped and asked him, "Are you going to back out?"

Hisoka put his hands together, in ritual form and said.

"Performing this ritual, may this battle end. Guardians of Heaven, please do now descend!" he yelled. "Golem!!!"

"Nan da?!" Cerberus narrowed his eyes.

Pieces of rock appeared before Hisoka and turned to an earth Shinigami, Golem.

"Iwa!" Hisoka said.

The golem threw sharp huge pieces of rocks toward the wolf. Hisoka put his index and middle finger together and said another incantation. A paper suddenly generated between his fingers.

"Dancing in passion with those scarlet razor blaze, may the rhythm of thy melody be the core to thy gaze…"

"… Fire!"

The paper suddenly blazed.

"Comet!!!" he lastly said.

The fire surrounded the rocks and it looked like blazing comets. The wolf stopped and said.

"Reflect Sorcery!!!" **Kamui:** Hey! Isn't that the one in Valkyrie Profile?

A tall glass appeared before Cerberus. The blazing rock just went in there and the glass vanished.

"Nan da?!" he was surprised.

The wolf smirked, "Don't ever try underestimating me!"

The glass appeared behind Hisoka. The boy turned and saw the blazing rocks in the glass were fast approaching. He tried to dodge it but unfortunately, it was too late. It hit his side, making a huge burned cut on his flesh. He moaned as it passed by him. He was about to fall to the ground when a something or someone caught him. He opened his eyes and saw a kid Shikigami was the one who caught him. She had long blonde hair and evil-stare eyes. Also, she looked like an eleven year old kid. She chuckled.

The trio stared at it surprisingly.

She softly spoke, "Strength's the name. A Physical Shikigami who can grant master the strength he needs. And you're her master."

__

"That Shikigami?!" Cerberus thought.

__

"Good job, Hisoka-kun. You've summoned unconsciously a Shikigami…" Saino thought and smiled.

Hisoka smiled, "I see. I now have my personal Shikigami."

"Strength's going to change in her other form now. Use her as you wish," she said as she genuflected towards him.

She suddenly changed into another form, a sword. It went on the young boy's hand. He felt the power that wielded it. He swung the sword to his side for a try. His wound slowly closed up.

Cerberus said, "So, I guess the battle wouldn't be that boring after all."

Hisoka pointed the sword at him, "I'm all set! Let's start the real battle!"

Cerberus turned to his true form.

"I guess this would be fair for you," he said.

Cerberus wielded two daggers from both hands then dashed forward Hisoka to attack first. He continuously brandished it towards Hisoka but the young boy kept blocking it with his sword. The two weapons clashed at each other. They exchanged blows and jumped to avoid them. When finally, Hisoka made a somersault towards his back and pointed the sword at it. Cerberus' daggers disappeared from his hand then he raised his arms.

He snorted, "Ok, you win. I'm already ready to be your Shikigami…"

The morning sun finally rose behind the tall mountains. Cerberus slowly turned to Hisoka. The rings on Saino already vanished so she went down and went toward them. The sword that Hisoka's holding, which was a Shikigami, turned back to her original form.

Teasing Cerberus, she smirked right in front of him, "What a shame… Strength was expecting a lot better from the greatest Shikigami…"

"… Too bad…" she sighed. "Guess there's nothing she could do…"

Cerberus put down his arm and yelled, "You shut up, Strength!!!"

Cerberus angrily said, "You should at least THANK God that you were a GIRL because if you weren't…"

"… I would have KILLED YOU back then!!!"

Strength yawned with her hand covering her mouth, which made him more irritated and pissed off. Hisoka and Saino sweatdropped.

Saino softly told Hisoka, not to disturb the two, "I didn't realize that Shikigamis also quarrel."

Hisoka nodded his head. Strength poked her head near Cerberus and gave out a mischievous smile.

She teased him once more, "Well, she would gladly appreciate it! It's better to die than being with you!"

"Why you?!?"

Cerberus was supposed to grab her but she nimbly jumped. She calmly landed on his head and jumped behind him, making him fall with face flat on the ground.

She giggled and pulled out her tongue. She narrowed her eyes and teased him again.

"Is that all you can do? Strength thought you were the smartest and nimblest?"

She shrugged and sighed, "I guess, due to a long time of sleeping, your abilities had rusted…"

Cerberus sat on the ground and crossed his arm, trying to ignore all of what she said.

Saino pat Strength's shoulders and asked, "Have you known Cerberus back then? I'm mean before he became my Shikigami?"

She turned to Saino and nodded smilingly, "Hai! Actually, he's Strength's bestfriend."

"Best enemy should you say!" Cerberus butted in.

Strength just ignored him and asked Saino with starry eyes, "Onee-sama, what's your name?"

"Saino," she replied.

"Sugoii!!!" she said, smiling.

Saino patted her head, "If you want, I could be your onee-chan." She smiled.

"Hontou ni?!" her eyes sparkled.

She nodded, smiling back at her. Strength hugged Saino around her waist.

"Yay!!! Strength have an onee-chan!!!" she cheered.

Cerberus buried his forehead on his arm and shook his head, "Oh boy…"

Hisoka stared at Cerberus when Strength suddenly spoke, going toward Hisoka.

Strength turned to Hisoka, smiling, "Hi-chan, you know how to pick a right girlfriend!"

"G-GIRLFRIEND?!?" Hisoka and Saino loudly stammered, blushing.

"Yeah! Strength means, Saino's a girl and she's Hi-chan's friend, which makes her Hi-chan's girlfriend, isn't she right?" Strength didn't meant what she said.

"Oh!" the two turned to opposite sides, embarrassed.

The blonde haired girl winked with her tongue out, "But actually, she was really talking about the OTHER meaning of girlfriend!"

"Hmph!" Cerberus suddenly snorted, turning his head away and still sitting on the ground.

Strength noticed it and gave a mischievous smile.

She said, "And she guess someone in here is jealous…"

Cerberus was struck. He turned to her evilly and yelled.

"What do you care?!"

She continued, "… Oh, did Strength not yet tell you why Cerberus fought you, ha Hi-chan?"

"Huh?" Hisoka turned to her.

The young ebony haired boy suddenly dashed towards her and covered her mouth.

"How come your stupid mouth knows almost everything and keeps blabbering it?!"

The young blonde bit his hand, making him quickly remove his hand away from hers. Strength ran away from him and hid behind Saino, gripping tightly on her dress.

She released her tongue once more, "Blee!!! Try catching me if you can!!!"

She ran and Cerberus followed her. But when both passed by the serious lime-eyed boy, Hisoka quickly held them both.

He told them, as if he was yelling at them in a calm way, "Alright, that's enough."

The wriggling hyperactive Shikigami, who tried to get off from his grip, pouted defiantly.

"You're so mean…"

Cerberus, who was also caught, crossed his arms, "Well, at least for your own good."

"Alright…" Strength gave in.

The two Shikigamis finally disappeared and the atmosphere became silent.

Hisoka turned to the young girl, "Saino, ikou…" **Reia:** Is my spelling for 'Ikou' right? Meaning "let's go" ?

Saino nodded and followed Hisoka, who went towards the motorcycle.

Saino smiled, _"It sure was a weird yet wonderful birthday…"_

*****

****

Reia: Cerberus and Strength, a perfect pairing! K-I-S-S…!?!

****

Strength and Cerberus: URUSAI!!!

****

Reia: *Whispers to audience* What do you think?

Next chapter hints: (When the Three Pairs met: Part I)

****

Kamui: Ok! In this chapter, it shows when, how or where the three pairs met. But in this part, only the two pairs would be told. The other would be at the next part (Part II).

****

Reia: Please review the story after reading! Sankyu! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20: When the Three Pairs met: Pa...

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the TWENTIETH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Klyukaizer: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! Sorry to keep you waiting! Please do enjoy this one. ^_^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 20: When the Three Pairs met (Part I)

~~~ Dream ~~~

I was standing in a huge place. I think it was a school building back at Kanazawa. I pondered over the whole place, trying to think why I was dreaming about it.

__

"I know I've seen this place before…" I thought.

The school bell suddenly rang, I guess, classes for that day was already finished. Many students in the elementary building came running out of it. As I turned to the crowd, my glance was stolen by this walking boy with lime eyes. He was looking at the ground, downcast might you say.

__

"That's me when I was twelve," I told myself.

I examined the boy, who was about to turn at the school gate. When suddenly, a four year old kid bumped him. The kid bounced away but the young boy held her to prevent her from falling.

"Gomen," the kid said in gentle voice.

Staring at that kid made me remember something, "_Wait! That girl…"_

Falling into the young boy's view, I saw what was inside the mind of the boy I was watching. I saw everything, about the girl being bullied and having bruises on her arms and legs. I stared back at her pitifully and noticed the familiar face. The girl smiled back and just ran away from me. I made a last glance at her, trying to agree if that was really someone I know. I wasn't that sure but I think that was… Saino.

But does that mean that I have already met her before? Met that soft ebony hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes? And at the age of twelve when in fact she was just a kindergarten, I guess? If so, how old am I by this time? The questions kept on running in my head in circles. Until…

~~~~~

… I have finally opened my eyes, looking at the ceiling. I sat on the bed and yawned, stretching my arms at random sides. Then, I turned to the brunette, who was snoring loudly beside me. I smiled a little then stood up. 

"It's already morning…" I murmured.

I changed into a casual outfit, a green t-shirt and blue jeans. I cautiously went out of the room to prevent waking Tsuzuki from his deep sleep. As soon as I closed the door, surprisingly, I saw Saino and Strength cooking. Saino was chopping vegetables and Strength, standing on a stool, was stirring at the pot.

Saino turned and surprisingly said, "Oh, Hisoka-kun! Ohayo!" She smiled.

I pointed at Strength and asked, "How come you're here???"

She turned to me and smiled.

"Well, actually Strength slept beside onee-chan!" she said cheerily.

At a glance, I also saw Cerberus who was sitting at the dining table. I made suspicious glare at him.

He turned to me and said, "Don't look at me like that! I just came out!"

I sighed, walked towards the dining table, and sat next to him. I was about to ask Cerberus something when Tsuzuki suddenly went out of the room, stretching his arms.

"Ohayo!" he said. He suddenly asked, "Are? Who're these two???"

Strength pointed at herself cheerily, "Strength!"

"Cerberus…" he dully said as he turned.

Inu Tsuzuki exclaimed, "Cerberus, you say?!"

He nodded and lifelessly pointed at Saino, "Her Shinigami…" then pointed at Hisoka, "But now, this guy's."

"Ah… So desu ka…" he said.

Saino placed the cooked stew on the table while Strength set the table.

Saino suddenly asked Strength, "Won't you join us?"

I noticed that only three bowls were set above the table and maybe that's why Saino asked such question. The two Shinigamis shook.

"Iie. We don't eat…" they said in unison.

"I see…" she said.

So, we started eating the stew that the two made. Saino suddenly turned and asked.

"Strength, how did you and Cerberus met?"

The two Shikigamis glared at each other. Cerberus crossed his arms, turning away, while Strength answered the question.

"Well, Strength and Cerberus have been rivals over power. Everyone at Eden chose Cerberus being the greatest when the fact is that Strength is really the greatest of all."

He slammed his hand on the table, making him stand.

He poked his head near her and yelled, "Is not!"

"Is too!" Strength did the same, making his draw back.

"Is not!!!"

"Is too!!!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"**IS TOO! IS TOO! IS TOO!!!**"

While the two were head-pushing, the three of us sweatdropped.

"*sigh*…Well, to bad for an asshole…" he told her.

A thin toy-like hammer generated on Strength's hand and she whacked it on his head, creating a huge lump.

"Too bad also to you, wimp…" she calmly said but narrowed her eyes.

"WIMP?!?" he yelled. "Want a fight?!?"

She went off the table, standing straightly. With eyes closed, she crossed her arms.

She smirked then calmly said, "Sure…"

"… Strength would be glad about it, " she grinned.

The two was about to fight when…

"Yamette!!!" Saino yelled.

The two turned to her.

"It's not right to fight while we're eating!" she continued.

"So, does that mean we could fight later?" Cerberus asked.

"Iie! Still I won't tolerate you to do so!" she said.

"But still, you're not our master. We won't follow unless said so," Strength said.

"Hisoka!?" she turned to me.

"Do what she said," I dully told them.

The two sat annoyingly, their hands propping their head.

~~~~~

Tsuzuki and I were already inside our room. I turned to him and noticed him changing to his normal outfit.

I asked him, "Is there a meeting?"

"Iie, I just wanted to take a walk at the living world," he plainly said.

Hearing the different tone of his voice made me think that he was depressed. But of what purpose?

I asked him again, "Tsuzuki, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Daijoubu desu," he retorted, putting on his chestnut coat.

He went out of the room and I followed him. As we arrived at the main door, I was about to say something but he patted my head and said.

"Don't worry. I'm totally fine."

He smiled at me but I think it was just insisted.

He continued, "I like to take a walk by myself…"

I nodded even if I really wanted to come with him and asked him what's really wrong.

"I'll be going now…" he left.

I stared at him for a few moments then closed the door. I went towards the dining table and sat, my hands propping my head. I closed my eyes and bowed down, thinking worriedly at Tsuzuki.

"I really wanted to know what was wrong…" I softly said.

I heard the door of Saino's room opened. I turned to it and saw Saino staring at me.

"Hisoka-kun," she said.

She went towards me and sat beside me.

She asked, "Anything wrong?"

I stared down at the table and told her, "I'm worried about Tsuzuki. It's like he's down for some reason. I wanted to help him but…"

She suddenly held my hand and smiled.

"If a person who has a problem and he wants to be alone, leave him be. Give him time to think it all over. But when everything worsens as time past, that's the time you have to act, helping him solve his problem," she said. "So for now, I think you should let him think over and solve his problem by himself…"

I smiled and didn't felt too worried unlike before. Her words must've lightened it up.

I suddenly asked her, "Where're the two?"

"Well, they already went off."

"So desu ka…"

After a few minutes of silence, I suddenly asked Saino.

"Want to go somewhere?"

"Huh???" Saino stared at me surprisingly.

"It's kind of quiet and boring in here. And going out somewhere would at least make things past."

"But what about oniichan?"

"I'm sure he'll be back by evening," I told her.

She smiled but suddenly, exclaimed worriedly, "Shumi! I remembered that my other companions at the flower shop have their day off today!!!…"

"… Hana-san must be having a hard time by now," she worriedly thought. She turned to me and asked, "Is it all right for you if we go there? Will you lend us some help?"

I don't know why but it seems that I can't refuse it. It must've been her stare that made it so.

So, I nodded and plainly said, "Sure."

She smiled and hugged me joyfully, "Arigato, Hisoka-kun!"

I hugged her back in return.

I said, smiling, "Sure. No problem…"

She let go of the hug and smiled again.

"Ikou. We better get there because we have a lot of customers everyday," she told me and pulled my arm.

__

To be continued…

*****

****

Reia: Hisoka met Saino when he was 12?! And Saino was just 4?!? What a huge age gap!?! 0_0

Next chapter hints: (When the Three Pairs met: Part II)

****

Kamui: In this chapter, Hisoka and Saino will be working in the flower shop. Tsuzuki meeting Kyla won't be directly narrated here. Also, Kyla is already a Shinigami in here. ;p 

****

Reia: Please review the story after reading! Sankyu! ^_^


	21. Chapter 20: When the Three Pairs met: Pa...

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the TWENTIETH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Klyukaizer, Belial & Yaone: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! This is for you! -_^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 20: When the Three Pairs met (Part II)

~~~~~

The flax haired boy, wearing green t-shirt and blue jeans, and the ebony haired girl, wearing an orange shirt and khaki cargo pants, were running towards the flower shop. **Reia:** Before you get confused, I would like to say that Saino worked at a flower shop at Nagasaki.

Saino sighed, _"Good thing no customers yet…"_

Saino opened the glass door, which chimed, and peeped out. As she saw the short old lady with pale white hair, who was watering some plants, she loudly greeted.

"Ohayo, Hana-san!!!" she cheerily ran towards her.

"Ah, Saino dear," she turned to her, smiling.

"Ohayo," Hisoka greeted next, following Saino casually.

The old lady turned to Hisoka, shifting her glasses, "Are, Saino dear, who's this beautiful young girl? Is she also going to work here?"

The young girl giggled and said, "Hana-san, he's not a girl." She introduced Hisoka, "Hana-san, this it Hisoka, my bestfriend. And he's here to lend some help."

"Hiko, you say? Your boyfriend?" the lady asked, leaning closer to the Saino.

"No, Hana-san. He's not Hiko. He's Hisoka. Hi-so-ka…" Saino syllabicated the young boys name. "And he's my bestfriend…"

__

"Hiko…" Hisoka suddenly remembered his dream and related it to something.

__

"Ne, oniichan, namae wa?"

"Hisoka… Kurosaki Hisoka…"

"Hiso…"

"Hisoka."

"Mmm… may I just call you Hiko? Anyway, it sounds fine, right?!"

"Ah… well… alright."

"*giggles* Hiko…"

Saino snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hisoka, Daijoubu ka?"

Hisoka shoot his head from the trance then nodded, "Hai. Daijoubu."

Hana said, "Saino dear, Hisoka dear, you may start now with the plant over there."

The two turned to her and nodded, "Hai!"

Hana went to the basement while Saino went to the cabinet to get the aprons.

"Hisoka-kun, catch!" she tossed one to Hisoka.

Hisoka exactly caught the apron as he turned to her.

The two put on the blue aprons and went to the raven rack inside the shop. Different types of flower plants were on it and each type was arranged per row. Saino pulled out a pot and handed it over to him.

"Hisoka-kun, you mist this African Violet with water," she told her. "The spray bottles are at the cabinet over there."

Hisoka took the plant and put it on a table. He searched for the spray bottle while Saino was at the other table, making flower arrangements wrapped in plastic. Suddenly, Saino noticed two people went towards the shop and dashed outside.

"Ohayo, sir, madam," she cheerily greeted.

Saino noticed the two familiar faces.

She exclaimed, "Oniichan!…"

Her smile faded, "… Akizuki sensei." She thought, _"Oh no… Hisoka's girlfriend…"_ **Reia:** In this part, Saino knew Kyla is Hisoka's girlfriend through telepathy. That's also what Saino can do. ^_^

__

"Don't worry, Saino. I'm no longer his girlfriend…" Saino heard Kyla's voice in her thoughts.

She turned surprisingly at Kyla while Kyla smiled at her.

__

"She can read minds? Also, how did she know my name?"

__

"Well, Aoi-kun told me so. I mean, Hisoka…"

She turned red.

"Anyway, What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked.

She was about to answer his question when the flax haired boy suddenly went out.

He yelled, "Saino, I'm done with…" He also noticed Tsuzuki and Kyla, "Tsu-Tsuzuki!!! And Kyla!"

"Oh, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said cheerily.

"Hi, Aoi-kun," Kyla waved a little. "Well, don't tell me you're also working here?"

The young boy shook, "Iie, I'm just lending them some help."

Hisoka turned to the brunette and smiled softly as he saw the normal Tsuzuki.

__

"I guess Saino was right about it…"

Tsuzuki asked confusingly, "You all knew each other?"

The trio nodded.

"Also, I know that all of you are Shinigamis. But don't worry!" Kyla winked.

Saino suddenly said, "Let's go inside and have a talk. We're sorry if it's kind of messy…"

"Iie, betsuni," Kyla smiled.

Saino went inside first then the three followed. Saino put aside the things she was doing that was on the table, pulled two other chairs and put it at the table. The four sat on the chairs, occupying the four sides.

Saino started by asking, "Akizu…"

"If you call Asato, 'oniichan', then you could call me onee-chan," she smiled. "Right, Asato?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

The two teenagers were confused and exchanged glances.

"Asato???"

Tsuzuki suddenly said, "Oh yeah, Hisoka, I have good news and bad news for you."

"Nani?…" he turned to the brunette.

"Kyla is already a Shinigami and she'll be Saino's partner…"

Saino exclaimed, "NANI?!? You're a Shinigami!?!"

Saino thought saying, "This means you're already dead. But what's your reason of becoming one???"

Kyla nodded and smiled, "Well, I liked to help you all solve cases about unusual deaths. I find it interesting and fun."

Tsuzuki cheerily said, "Also, she has telepathic powers!"

"Yeah. I know," the two said in unison, one cheerily while the other dully.

Tsuzuki sweatdropped, "So, I was already late about it…"

"And what about the bad news?…" Hisoka asked, one hand propping his head.

Tsuzuki scratched his cheeks a little, "Well, cases are solved by partners. Kyla and Saino are partners and…"

"The training is already finished and Saino's going to leave the apartment…" Hisoka said, slowly turning to Saino with wide eyes.

Wide eyes were also greeted by the boy's stare.

Tsuzuki noticed them and tried to cheer them up, "But it will still be next week! And you can still see each other at the office!!"

"Yeah, that's right. And don't worry, Aoi-kun. I'll take good care of her," she smiled.

Saino semi-smiled but it faded fast. She sighed and turned again to Hisoka, who was staring down at the table.

__

"I guess I won't be staying there forever…"

While Hisoka thought, _"She'll be leaving us next week. Guess there's nothing I could do…"_

"… Come to think of it, we didn't get along at first. She was too secretive like I was when I first met Tsuzuki before, even now, I guess, I'm still the same…"

"… And as time past, Tsuzuki and I got along… like right now, Saino and I…"

"Onee-chan, how did you and oniichan met?" she asked.

Tsuzuki retorted, "Konoe called me up and told me that a new Shinigami's waiting at a park here at Nagasaki…"

"… At first, I wasn't in the mood to do it but he insisted me so, I did."

Kyla continued, "Then, we met at the center of the park. I noticed that he was really down so I tried to cheer him up by talking to him…"

Strength suddenly appeared on the table in a prone position, facing Kyla, who was surprised by her appearance while the other three fell backward due to the same reason.

"So, you're Tsuzuki-san's soon to be girlfriend!" she cheerily said.

"W-who are you???" she asked.

"Hiyee! Me Strength! Nice ta meet ya!" she stood on the table and jumped off it.

Hisoka tried to stand up and told Strength, "Onegai, Strength, don't just pop out of nowhere."

"Gomen, Hi-chan! Gomen, minna!" She clapped her hands together and bowed.

The three put up the chairs and sat back on it. Footsteps from the basement's metal spiral ladder were heard.

"What was all the noise, Saino dear?" the old lady asked, upon arriving.

Saino smiled, "Gomen, Hana-san."

Hana noticed Tsuzuki, Kyla and Strength.

"Who are these people?" she asked. "Customers?"

"My friends," she said. Saino introduced them, "This is Tsuzuki Asato… Akizuki Kyla and… Strength…"

"Ohayo!" the three greeted and bowed. 

"Ohayo," she smiled then turned to Saino. "I'll be going back to the basement. Call me there in case of anything."

"Hai, Hana-san!" Saino said.

Strength suddenly said, "Have to go now! I don't want to disturb LOVERS' interactions! Bai-bai!" She disappeared.

Kyla suddenly turned to Saino and asked her, "Oh, Saino, do you have Camellias around? Karan-chan asked me to buy one."

"Camellias?… Tsubaki-hime…" Hisoka remembered.

"You mean, Fujimiya Karan?" she asked. Saino then realized, "But you can't go and give it to her?! Didn't she know you were dead?"

Kyla smiled, "Don't worry. She already knew and the same goes with her sister. Also, the two believe in such stuffs."

She continued, "Her younger sister's at the hospital and Karan can't leave her there until the day of the operation or transplant…"

"Transplant?! Where?!" Hisoka asked.

"… At the heart."

__

To be continued…

*****

****

Reia: About the 'Kanazawa' thingie, it's 'Kanagawa', the place where Hisoka and Saino was born. Please do forgive me about this.

Next chapter hints: (When the Three Pairs met: Part III)

****

Kamui: Well, there are lovers conversation here and… some tarot card reading… ;p

****

Reia: I'll be not posting the next chapter until 17 because we'll be having our exams. But I will still continue writing the story! Arigato for your patience! ;p


	22. Chapter 20: When the Three Pairs met: Pa...

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the TWENTIETH chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Mirai Kurosaki, Klyukaizer, Belial & Ana (Forgot her new pen name): Thank you so much for reviewing!!! This is for you! -_^

*You might be wondering why I'm posting this one already. Well, it's because I really REALLY wanted to post it already. ^_^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 20: When the Three Pairs met (Part III)

~~~~~

The silver haired lady said, "Her younger sister's at the hospital and Karan can't leave her there until the day of the operation or transplant…"

"Transplant?! Where?!" Hisoka asked.

"… At the heart," she retorted. "I don't know when but she told me that it'll be this week?"

The brunette turned to the young boy, "This makes me remember Camellia…"

Hisoka nodded.

Saino suddenly asked, "Who's Camellia?"

Hisoka replied, "A girl from our case before."

"I see…"

With closed eyes, Hisoka propped his head with his hand and sighed, "I hope Muraki wouldn't be the doctor to do the transplanting…"

__

"Muraki?!?" Saino's eyes widened but then calmed down. She asked Hisoka, "How come???"

Hisoka turned to her with one eye peeping, "I haven't told you about it yet, haven't I?"

Saino nodded, "Nan desu ka?"

"Well, Muraki murdered many people, including me. And I chose to be a Shinigami because of that…"

__

"Murder???"

Images started to emerge in her thoughts, making an insignia on her forehead flicker. In pain, she put her hand on her head, which covered the emblem and making no one notice it.

"Saino, Daijoubu desu ka?!" Hisoka went nearer to her. "Saino!"

Saino can't here him. Her thoughts were locked in the scenes. She recognized the two stained-blood bodies that were lying on the wooden floor.

__

"Okaasan… Otousan…" Her hands clenched beside her cheeks. Tears of fear and wonder fell heavily on her cheeks.

Then, a man emerged in her thoughts.

__

"Who… Who are you?"

It wasn't that vivid but she noticed that he smirked at the young Sakura, who was staring at him directly in fear. As the young Sakura's eyes widened…

"YAMETTE!!!" Saino screamed.

The emblem on Saino's forehead appeared completely. It shined once but then disappeared, making Saino turn unconscious. The young boy caught her.

"Saino! Saino!!!" Hisoka tried to wake her.

~~~~~

Saino finally opened her eyes seeing the blurry people staring down at her.

Tsuzuki sighed, "Yokatta…"

The young girl rubbed her eyes and saw everyone clearly. She was lying on a bed at the basement.

She turned to Hisoka and asked, "What happened?…"

"We were supposed to ask you that question?" he said.

Saino sat down and thought but her head ached once more, making her held it.

"Ugh!…"

She fell once more but instead at the young boys chest.

Kyla suggested, "You should take a rest for a while."

"Yeah, that's right, Saino dear," the old lady told her.

Saino slowly pushed herself away the young boy and said, "I guess I should…"

"Well, you REALLY SHOULD," Kyla told her.

Saino remembered about the Camellias, "Oh, and Kyla. About the Camellias…"

Hana smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of that." She went up the ladder ahead of them.

Saino tried to stand up and said, "I'd like to rest at the apartment…"

Tsuzuki asked, "Are you sure you could walk?"

Saino smirked a little, "Who said I'm going to walk? We're Shinigamis, ne?"

Saino went up the spiral ladder while the young boy tried to accompany her.

~~~~~

They were already at the apartment and Saino was lying on her bed while Hisoka sat beside her. (Music box enters.)

Saino began, "Ne, Hisoka-kun."

"Nan ka?" the young boy asked.

Saino slowly sat up from the bed and leaned on his chest. Tears slowly fell on her cheeks.

"I'm scared," she softly said. "I'm scared to know the past…"

"… I promised Sakura that I would try searching for it. I wasn't afraid to face it. But now…"

"… As it slowly reveals… I realized how hard it was for me to do so…"

"… It was as if I'm all alone in a dark path, trying to find my way…"

Hisoka wrapped one arm around her while the other, caressing her soft hair.

"Daijoubu. I'll always be by your side…" he whispered.

"If anything wrong happens, I'll come right away…"

"Arigato…" she smiled.

__

"I'm so glad that I've met him… And I'll never regret it…" Saino thought.

(Music box stops.) She slowly pushed herself away from him.

"Hisoka-kun, do you want me to read your fortune? I'm can read tarot cards!" she told him.

"Fortune telling? I don't know…" he thought. "… The last time I saw those cards was when we were solving Camellia's case…"

"Oh… Camellia…" Saino depressively said.

He noticed Saino's expression.

He said, trying to cheer her up, "Well, I guess a try won't be bad!"

Saino nodded, smiling. She stood up and went to her backpack that was lying on the table. She went back on the bed. Saino sat in front of Hisoka, where there's a gap between there.

While shuffling the deck twice, the girl asked him, "What do you want to know?"

"Want to know?" he asked then thought. "The future?"

"Alright!" she cheerily said.

When finished shuffling, Saino pulled one card and placed it on the bed. She picked them one by one and placed them at their positions, making a Celtic Cross Spread (the cross, the circle and the staff). **Reia:** The Celtic Cross Spread is one of the layouts in Tarot reading. Don't try asking me much about tarot card because I know less about them.

After picking up ten cards and placing them with image on top, she started.

"Ok!" she released some air from her mouth. "Let's see…"

"… This is your main or, should I say, the present," she told him, pointing at the middle card in an upright position. "And this is The Star. It represents 'generosity'. I guess, this is trying to say that you're opening up your heart unto someone."

__

"Opening up to someone???" he defiantly thought._ "Probably…"_

She pointed at the card on top of the first card, which was lying horizontally, "… Next is either your opposing or reinforcing card. This is called Ten of Swords and the meaning is 'victim mentality'. You must be bemoaning your fate…" 

"… Ok! This third one can be the root or unknown factor," she pointed at the one, the bottom of the cross, right in front of her. "This one is the Lovers. This could be about love either from your past or childhood, or be something that is still hidden or unknown…"

Saino thought and said, "This kind of make me remember onee-chan…"

"You mean Kyla?" he asked.

The young girl nodded then continued, pointing at the card on the left, which was beside the middle card, "Then this fourth one is the Past. And this is your Ace of Cups, which means 'love'. This must have something to do with your third card. It says about the past, meaning your past…"

"… So, mixing the two would mean that this has something to do with someone you love or close to you from the past because you have the Star or 'openness' as the main. And I think that the person it is talking about is Kyla," she continued. She then asked, "She's your girlfriend before, isn't she?"

Hisoka nodded. Saino pointed the fifth card that was at the top of the main card.

"… Then, the fifth card is the alternate future. This is the Ten of Cups and this has something to do with joy, peace or family. Because a Star is in here, it reinforces the card and adds up to a positive feeling. Also, Lovers appeared here and reinforced which gives the meaning 'bonding'. But because a Hermit also appeared, it contradicts with it and the meaning's 'alone'…"

She pointed to the next card at the right of the main, "… This is your sixth and this means the future…"

Saino stared at the card and said, "Oh no…"

"Nan ka?" the flax haired boy asked.

"… This is a Hanged Man and it means 'sacrifice'. And because the Ten of Swords is here, the sacrifice turns more possible. Either you or Kyla would do the sacrifice…"

"And what's the sacrifice?"

"I don't know. It just states sacrifice and that's all I could say…" she replied.

He sighed, a hint of distress, _"That's why I hate fortune tellings…"_

She continued, pointing at bottom of the cards that are lined up beside the 'Cross'.

"The seventh is You. And it's a Hermit, meaning 'looking inward' or 'looking for something'. You are seeking for something or looking at what's in the core of something. Maybe, a truth? Well, that's all I could think of…"

"… And as I said awhile ago, because there's the Lovers, there's a possibility of being 'alone'," she continued.

She pointed at the next card above the last one, "And then the eight is the Outer Environment or as others' point of view. It's a Five of Wands, which means 'competition? Maybe, a challenge or fight?…"

"… The ninth is the Hopes and Fears, Overlooked Factors or other more meanings. And it's an Ace of Wands, meaning courage or other more meanings. And because the Ace of Cups are here…"

"… there's a great possibility of loving?!?…" Saino exclaimed. _"Hisoka-kun's going to go back to Kyla…"_ Saino pouted.

"Anything wrong?"

Saino shook and continued, "And the last is the Outcome. And it's a Seven of Wand, which reinforces the card, Five of Wands. There's a great possibility of a fight in the future…"

"… To sum it all up, a sacrifice and a fight would happen. It would be between your close past person and you. You would also realize in the future that you really do love her…"

Hisoka sighed once more, "This is nuts…"

"You think so?…" the young girl frowned.

Hisoka noticed it and said, "Don't misunderstood me. What I'm talking about is that for me to love Kyla again as his boyfriend…"

Saino semi-smiled, "Maybe, but we still can't say it as it is…"

Hisoka sighed another, _"So, does that mean I have to protect her?…"_

Saino noticed it and frankly told him, "You've been sighing many times already. Is there something wrong?"

"Iie," he softly replied.

Saino stared at him for a few seconds then fixed all of her cards back in her box. She set them aside for a while and told him, eyes staring down on the bed sheet.

"I want to sleep. You may leave me now…"

Hisoka turned to her, "Are you mad at me??? Have I said something wrong???"

Saino tucked herself in the bed sheet. She turned to him and smiled.

"Iie, I just don't want anyone to see how I sleep."

"Alright."

The boy lingered out of the room. When Hisoka had finally gone out, Saino heavily bowed down her head, her bangs covering her eyes. A spark ran down her cheek, carrying a heavy burden. She let it drop on the sheet and softly cried.

__

"Why?"

"Why do I feel pain?"

"A different kind of pain?"

"An abstract pain."

"Is this what mostly people feel?"

"The one they call as…"

"… Jealousy?"

"But why?"

She suddenly felt another kind of pain, a pain that's like tearing her into pieces. She embraced herself and heard a terrifying voice in her thoughts.

__

"Because you're sealing yourself in…"

"… And he still doesn't know what you really are."

Her eyes dartingly opened and suddenly blackened. Freeing her one hand from the brace, she placed it in front of her face in terror.

__

"I… I can't see… What's this?!"

But then, her eyes went back to normal and she inserted her finger through her hair.

Eyes wide opened, she gasped for air and thought, _"What had just happened???"_

Sensing that someone's watching her, she darted to the window but only found out that the window was open and the breeze was entering her room. She went towards it and tried to look around. Then, she closed and went back on the bed.

__

"I know someone's watching me… I can sense it…"

In front of the apartment, a man, dressed in white coat, glanced at Saino's window. He shifted his glasses and went away.

*****

****

Reia: So how was that? Too much of Saino points? Don't worry, the next would be focused more on Hisoka and Tsuzuki, I think? Also with the future chapters, it would be focused all on Hisoka because, stated from the previous chapters, Saino would leave the apartment and she would stay with Kyla in Tokyo, which won't be narrated. It's because… THE END IS NEAR!!!

****

Warning: When reading the future chapters (starting chapt 23 , I guess?), prepare a roll or two of tissue papers beside or on your computer. If you are TOO conservative, use a handkerchief. This is IN CASE of emergency. **Reia:** I hope you understood what I meant… ^^;;;

Next chapter hints: Chapter 21: (The Man who knows Her Past)

****

Kamui: Well, they're going to visit Karan and her younger sister, Maya, who is going to take an operation. And the doctor…?

****

Reia: *sweats* I didn't expect that it would go like this. Only 12 chapters and that is fine but it went more than 20! Anyway, at least you enjoyed! : ) Also, sorry if Tsuzuki is, I think, getting misplaced or set aside because this really is a fic about Hisoka and my character, not Hisoka and Tsuzuki. But I'll try to do something about it, maybe after Saino left. Anyway, Sankyu for the reviews!!! ;p


	23. Chapter 21: The Man who knows Her Past

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? Finally, exams are already done!!! Anywayz, this is the TWENTY-FIRST chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Amy-littlepearl & Belial: Thank you so much for reviewing and for the poll votes!!! Don't worry because the next chapter is already here!!! ^^

*Kaldea: Thank you for reviewing the first chapter. ^^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 21: The Man who knows Her Past

~~~~~

A twelve year old boy with flax hair was leaning back at the swing's stand while the four year old girl was standing on the swing, swinging it lightly.

"Ne, oniichan, namae wa?"

He answered, blinking, "Hisoka… Kurosaki Hisoka…"

"Hiso…"

"Hisoka."

"Mmm… may I just call you Hiko? Anyway, it sounds fine, ne?!"

"Ah… well… all right," he said in ridicule.

She giggled, "Hiko…"

"How about you?" he asked.

"Well… I'm…"

Something suddenly rang. She pulled out a cellphone out of her bag.

She answered, "Hello?… Okaasan!…"

"… Hai… Hai…" she dully said, frowning. "… Alright…"

She turned off her cellphone and placed it back on her backpack.

The young girl frowned, saying, "Gomen. Okaasan already wants me to go home."

He shook and smiled, "Iie, daijoubu! Want me to accompany you?"

She shook, smiling sweetly, and said, "I can go home alone! I'm already used to it!"

"But you're still young to walk alone. Do your parents…?"

The girl just ran in front of him and said, "They never accompanied. They want me to move on my own."

She then smiled, "But let's just forget about that! What about you? You're still not going home yet?…"

"… Your parents would be worried about you."

He smiled fakely and lied, "Yeah… I guess…"

"Well, then! Bai bai!" she ran, waving. Then suddenly yelled, "Just call me Sara!!!"

He smiled and waved back to her.

__

"Sara??? Who's that??? I know I've heard that name before…" Hisoka thought. "I guess it wasn't Saino after all…"

~~~~~

The young boy finally opened his eyes. He noticed that he was inside the car with everyone.

As he saw the brunette at the front seat, he suddenly asked, "Tsuzuki, where are we going???" he rubbed his eyes.

The brunette turned to him and retorted, "Have you forgotten? We're heading to the hospital!"

"To Karan and Maya?" he asked doubtfully.

Tsuzuki nodded.

The silver haired lady suddenly said while driving, "What a site you have there, eh Aoi?"

"Huh??? What do you mean???" the boy asked, confusingly.

He then saw that Saino was sleeping on his shoulders, near his chest. Her hair was partially covering her face and her hand was on his chest.

"Oh, I see…" Hisoka gently smiled.

"She must be still exhausted from yesterday," Kyla said.

Hisoka inserted his arm on her back to her shoulder.

He pulled her and softly said, "Don't worry. I'll let her rest…" He smiled, staring at the innocent young girl who was sleeping.

After a few minutes of traveling, they've finally arrived there.

----- Inside the hospital -----

They were all walking towards the corridor. Saino was continuously rubbing her squinted eyes.

"Saino, daijoubu?" Hisoka asked worriedly.

She nodded smilingly, "Don't worry. I still can manage it…"

Kyla told her, "There's a couch there. You could sleep there if you want?"

Saino nodded sleepily. They've stopped at room 315. Kyla knocked at the door then opened it.

"Ah! Akizuki Sensei!" a girl with short scarlet hair and with blood red eyes exclaimed. She was sitting on a chair beside a younger girl with long silvery blue braided hair that hanged on her shoulder and with cerulean eyes. The younger one was sitting on the hospital bed.

As they went in, Kyla bowed, followed by the others. Kyla placed the pot of Camellia on the side table and fixed them. Tsuzuki followed her while…

"Konnichiwa, Karan, Maya," Saino smiled.

"Konnichiwa," Maya giggled and smiled back.

Karan suddenly asked her, "Who are they?"

Saino introduced, "This is Kurosaki Hisoka, my bestfriend, and Tsuzuki Asato." Saino went towards Maya and asked, "So, are you feeling ok?"

She nodded and said, "And I'll be having the transplant today!"

"Really?! What time?"

"When the doctor arrives…"

Hisoka also went towards her and asked, "And the doctor?…"

"Well, he's…" 

Saino's eyes squinted and she inserted her fingers through her hair.

"Are? Kagekura, daijoubu desu ka?" Karan asked. **Reia:** I just want you to remember that at the previous chapters (Case 1), (Saino) Kageyami changed her name to Kagekura… but she didn't know that Hisoka was pretending to be Saino's sister back then.

"Daijoubu. I'm still…"

Hisoka caught Saino, who nearly fainted. Everyone turned to Saino, worriedly.

"Saino, daijoubu?!" everyone asked in chorus.

"I…" her hands were still on her head.

"Aoi, carry her and place her on the couch. I think she needs some rest…" Kyla told him.

The young boy nodded and carried Saino in his arms. He slowly placed her on the couch while Tsuzuki put a pillow on her head and sat beside her.

"Arigato, oniichan, Hisoka-kun," she smilingly said.

"You better get some rest. You still might not be well yet…" Tsuzuki told her then patted her forehead.

"Hai…" she slowly closed her eyes then went to slumber.

Tsuzuki stood up and asked again the question Hisoka rose before, "So, who's the doctor?"

Karan answered, "His name's Muraki Kazutaka…"

"Muraki!?!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka exclaimed and exchanged glances.

"Why? Anything wrong?" the two innocent girls asked.

"Iie, nandemonai…" Hisoka said.

Then, he turned around and went towards the door.

"Where are you going, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Just walk around…" he said dully then left the room and closed the door.

"Matte, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled and was about to follow him when…

"Chotto matte, Asato," she told him.

When Tsuzuki turned to her, she smiled, "Good luck! Aishiteru…"

Tsuzuki's cheeks burned red then followed Hisoka.

Karan suddenly asked Kyla, "Sensei, I thought you don't…!!!"

"Well, I changed my mind," she smiled and giggled. 

~~~~~

"Oi, Hisoka! Matte!!!" the brunette yelled at the young boy, who as walking casually.

But Hisoka continued to walk until Tsuzuki had finally arrived. Hisoka looked serious and determined about something.

Tsuzuki suddenly asked, "Do you think Muraki would do something again?"

"I have a bad feeling about it," he said, not answering directly his question.

"So, it's a yes?"

Hisoka suddenly stopped, making Tsuzuki also stop.

"Nan ka?" he asked and saw Hisoka's sour face.

Tsuzuki turned to find out Hisoka's stare and saw the person they've hated for, who was wearing pure white.

"Muraki," the brunette also gave a sour stared at him.

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect that we would meet again," he smirked, shifting his glasses.

"What are you trying to plot now?!" Hisoka angrily asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to free a patient from her pain," he told him.

"That's all?" Tsuzuki then asked.

"Yes," he shifted his glasses again. "Well, then. A patient is waiting for me. Ja!"

He walked away but then stopped and turned to them.

"Oh, and be careful not to lose the ones you love. Ja!" he continued to his destination.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki coldly stared back at him until he turned at the corner.

__

"I don't like the sound of that…" the younger boy thought.

----------

Back at one of the hospital rooms, the three were busy chatting when someone suddenly knocked at the door then opened.

The nurse said, "Fujimiya-san, the doctor's already here."

"Hai," Karan turned to her sister, worriedly.

Maya held her hand and said, "Daijoubu, neesan." Then she smiled.

Karan nodded to her. 

Kyla told her, "I'll be staying here. Saino might need me…"

Karan nodded. The nurse took Maya to the wheelchair and Karan followed them outside. When they had already left, Kyla went to the bathroom for a while. Saino's eyes dartingly opened again and her pupils were blank.

__

"What's that?" Kyla felt a strong aura and went out of the bathroom.

She glanced at the room then turned to Saino, who was sleeping tranquilly.

She sighed, "I guess it's just my imagination…"

She went back to the bathroom. Saino's eyes slowly opened and she slowly stood up like a zombie.

__

"Saino… Come…" a voice told her.

Saino started to move.

----------

Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Karan were outside the operation room. After a few hours of waiting it suddenly opened. Muraki went out and was welcomed by the cold stare of Hisoka.

Karan quickly stood up and anxiously asked, "How's my sister, doctor?!"

He told smiled at her and said, "It was a success. Don't worry…"

Karan sighed in relief, "Thank God…"

But Hisoka and Tsuzuki's glare was still etched on their faces.

She suddenly asked, "May I see her now?"

He nodded. The nurse took her sister out and she was sitting on a wheelchair, smiling.

"Oneesan, I'm already fine…"

Karan hugged her and smiled while Muraki shifted his glasses and went away with the other people from the operation room. Hisoka was still staring at him coldly.

__

"This is not yet enough…" he thought.

"Hisoka!!!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Everyone turned to the person, who was running towards them. She had finally arrived there and caught her breath.

"Kyla, what's wrong?" Hisoka asked.

"Saino… Saino's missing!" she said, still gasping for air.

"NANI!?!" all of them yelled.

Hisoka's heart pounded strangely and his eyes were widely opened.

"I just went to the washroom then when I came out, she's already gone! And the window in there was opened!" she told them.

"Darn…" Hisoka suddenly ran.

"Hisoka, matte!" Kyla told him.

Tsuzuki told her, "You stay here. We'll search for her!"

Kyla nodded worriedly. Tsuzuki went off to follow again the young boy.

-----------

Hisoka went back to room 315 and opened the door. He synchronized with the room's memory.

__

"Saino, where are you?!" he thought.

Images appeared in his thoughts. Saino walked towards the window and cautiously opened. He went back to the present and turned to the window. As he glanced outside the window, he saw Saino was in front of Muraki.

__

"Saino!!!"

When Tsuzuki was about to go in, Hisoka, passing by him, hurriedly dashed out of the room.

"Hisoka, matte!!!" Tsuzuki followed him again.

----------

"Sakura, it's been a while. I was expecting that you would visit me some time," he told her.

Saino suddenly asked softly, "How… How come you know my name?"

"It's because I knew you when you were young. Also, I know everything about you," he told her, smilingly. "One was when you were young, you were often called by the other kids as 'demon'… am I right?"

She nodded and stared away.

Muraki smirked, "And it's because of you powers…"

"Hai," she agreed. She suddenly asked, "Will you tell some other things you know about me?"

"You're name right now is Kageyami Saino, right?"

She nodded. Muraki continued and smiled, "I'm the one who gave you the name 'Kageyami' and I was the one who left you in Osaka… Do you remember?"

Saino recalled and said, "It was the time when I woke up in a room…"

Muraki nodded and said, "Yes, that was it…"

"… Your parents didn't thought of you as their only daughter. And they were murdered by someone."

Saino's eyes were wide opened and held tightly his coat.

She begged, "Onegai! Tell me! Tell me who killed my parents! Onegai…" She buried herself on his chest. "… Onegai…"

He patted her back and smirked, "I'm sorry. I don't know who killed them. But I have this feeling that 'he' was the one. And his name is…"

"Saino!!!" Hisoka yelled and dashed towards them.

Then, came Tsuzuki. Seeing the man, his eyes were wide opened.

"Muraki…"

He released her, shifted his glasses and told her, "I'll just tell it to you someday. When we'll meet again. Ja ne…

"… SA-ku-RA," he softly said, smirking and walking away.

He left her when Hisoka arrived at her spot.

He asked worriedly, "Did he do something to you?!"

Saino shook and stared at Muraki as he left and faded away.

"He knows it…" she softly mumbled.

"Huh???"

"… He knows my past," she turned to him. "I have to know…"

"… who killed my parents."

A tear streaked out from the side of her eye.

*****

****

Reia: It's not in this chapter where Muraki would tell Saino who killed her parents because it wouldn't be stated.

****

Warning: When reading the future chapters (starting chapt 23 , I guess?), prepare a roll or two of tissue papers beside or on your computer. If you are TOO conservative, use a handkerchief. This is IN CASE of emergency. **Reia:** I hope you understood what I meant… ^^;;;

Next chapter hints: Chapter 22: (A Date… For Her Last Days…)

****

Kamui: Well, just a chapter between Hisoka and Saino. Also, this is the part where Saino would be leaving…

****

Reia: *cries* bye-bye, Saino… *waves a handkerchief then turns to the Audience* Anyway, Saino's life with Kyla would not be stated. The next chapt would start after three weeks without Saino. And the thrill starts there! Hehe…*evil grin*… Please continue reading and reviewing! It really makes me happy reading your reviews!^^

P.S.: Sorry for those wrong grammars! I was really so excited that I didn't reread them anymore. ^^;;;


	24. Chapter 22: A Date For Her Last Days

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!? This is my first fanfic in Yami no Matsuei so please forgive me IF there are a lot of mistakes that happen in the story. This is the TWENTY-SECOND chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 22: A Date… For Her Last Days…

~~~~~

It was already night. While Tsuzuki and Kyla were out, Hisoka and Saino were the only ones left in the apartment.

__

"He knows it…"

"… He knows my past…"

"I have to know…"

"… who killed my parents…"

He was lying on their bed and was staring at the ceiling, thinking of Saino.

He thought blankly, _"She just accepted the job… only to find out about her life and her parents…"_

He sat up, _"At least, she became a Shinigami for a good purpose…"_

"… Unlike I do… still for revenge…"

"… If only I could help her…"

He suddenly remembered the files that the Gushoshin showed him.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

__

"Here are all the files that I found," the Gushoshin said. "Let's look at this one first."

"On March 1996, two dead bodies, recognized as the famous detective, Yumeki Ran, and his wife, Yumeki Hana, were found lying on the floor of their house. But the body of their daughter, Yumeki Sakura, was found missing, thinking she was kidnapped. They investigated the whole place and found short strands, about an inch of…"

"… platinum hair…"

"… lying near the corpse of the couple. The investigators think that it was owned by both the murderer and kidnapper…"

~~~ End of Flashback~~~

__

"Platinum hair!!!" he remembered. _"Muraki was the one!"_

__

"But why would Muraki tell that he was the one who killed her? What could be his plot now?…"

Hisoka stood up from the bed and went out of the room. Then, he went towards the young girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Saino!"

He suddenly heard a slash sound and a moan.

"Don't come in!!!" she yelled, a bit shaky.

He tried to open the door and yelled, "Saino! What are you doing!?!"

"Saino!!!" he banged the door with his hand. "If you won't open this, I will… I will…"

Hisoka quickly dashed to a small closet on the wall. He took the key to her room and went back. He unlocked the door and hurriedly opened it.

"Saino, don't…!!!"

She saw her shedding tears and had cuts almost all over her body. Blood was stained on the sheets of the bed. He dashed towards her, who was kneeling on the bed.

She sniffled, "Gomen. I just… *sniffle* wanted… *sniffle* to know… *sniffle* who killed my parents… *sniffle*"

Hisoka wiped off her tears with his finger.

She continued, "And the only way to know it was through my powers. It's called 'Prediction', 'Predicting' or 'Forecasting'…"

"… But when I use them, they gave me cuts. The more power I give, the more cuts I receive. But…"

"… It failed me…"

Hisoka hugged her and Saino accepted it. She cried a lot as she was leaning on his chest and her wounds slowly regenerated.

He brushed her hair and said, "You don't have to do it anymore… You don't have to suffer because…"

Saino moved his head up and stared at him directly, "because what?…"

"Because…" **Reia:** 'Because aishiteru?' Kidding! Not yet! I'm saving that for some time! ^_^ 

His cheeks were almost turning red and his heart pounded harder for he had noticed their lips were almost an inch away. Saino felt the pound and made her also blush, knowing that it indicates something. She slowly pushed herself away.

She softly said, smiling, "You could tell it to me tomorrow. I think I need to rest now."

Hisoka nodded, agreeing. He tucked her to bed, killed the lights and closed the door.

He thought, leaning on the door, _"Darn!!! A simple phrase as 'I know who killed your parents' was hard for me to say. Why!?!"_

He went towards the other room and went in. He sat on the bed and let himself fell on it.

__

"Saino…" he thought, looking at the ceiling. He suddenly called, "Strength!"

The little girl suddenly appeared beside him, falling on the bed.

She said smilingly, "Hai! Nan desu ka?"

He sat up and turned to her, "Will you help me?"

She nodded, "Sure! No problem!"

The young boy asked, "Even thought you're not human, you're still a girl, right?"

She thought, "Well… We Shinigamis doesn't have any gender but. Strength could be classified as a girl!" She smiled cutely, "Why did you ask?"

"Well, It's because I want to make Saino cheer up. I've noticed she's been getting tired and looked depressed lately," he told her. "What do you think should I do?"

She thought, putting her finger on her lips, "Well, you could play with her?"

Hisoka's nerve was about to burst, "Ah, Strength… We're not kids anymore…"

Strength waved her hand back and forth, sweatdropped, "Strength's just kidding!!!"

She took it seriously and said, "Well, Hi-chan could take her somewhere, like Tsuzuki-san and Akizuki-san. Like a date!!!" She raised her finger, smilingly, "Yeah, that's right! She's going to be leaving here, is Strength right?"

Hisoka nodded and thought, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Well, is that all?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled to her, "Thanks, Strength."

Strength giggled and said, "Strength's pleasure!" She finally vanished.

__

"Alright!" Hisoka cheered.

~~~~~

The following day, the mall was crowded with people because it was sale. Hisoka and Saino were walking together. His hands where both in his pocket while her hands were holding the strap of her backpack. They stopped at the mall's fountain, which was the middle of the mall.

He asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, anywhere would be fine. As long as I'm with you," she replied, cheeks still pink.

His finger scratched his face back and forth, thinking on where to go. While glancing around the place, he noticed a stall, selling cellphones and its decorations. An idea came in his mind.

He turned back to the young girl and told her, "Let's buy one of those cellphones. So, I would know what's happening to you when you already leave us…"

Saino agreed, nodding. The two walked towards the stall. Upon arriving, they stared at the varieties that were displayed.

"What can I do for you, sir, ma'am?" the lady, about 20+ years old, asked gently.

While searching, Saino's stare was locked at one of cellphones that were displayed in the glass.

"Hisoka-kun, don't you think that shiny blue one would be nice?" she asked him, pointing at it. "Blue is my favorite color."

"It's also my favorite color," he smiled at her.

The lady suddenly got a transparent box with two blue cellphones inside that were exactly alike. She showed it to them.

She smiled and told them, "If you're going to buy two, I might say that you buy this one. You'll pay less. Also, it's because we're on sale today!" She winked.

"Alright," he took out some money from his wallet and gave it to the lady.

He took the two and gave the other to the Saino, who accepted it. The lady was staring at them, smiling.

She suddenly asked, "Are you two lovers?" she grinned

The two blushed.

Saino answered awkwardly, "Iie… We're bestfriends…"

"… but I wish we were…" she murmured to herself but it seems that Hisoka heard it.

The lady suddenly handed Saino something. Saino stared at it and noticed that they were something that could be hanged on the cellphone. They were two pieces, both having the same blue string, the same cute blue bell, and each has the half of a blue heart. It was a broken blue heart and on it 'Bestfriends' was written. The broken heart, when put together, looked like two persons are kissing with closed eyes. **Reia:** I also have this one! But it was pink, and the one that's written is 'LO'. While the 'VE', other half, is with… Just on with the story, k?!

"Do we…?"

The lady broke her sentence and said, "It's free. Don't worry!"

She smiled, "Arigato Gozaimasu!!!"

Now, it was Saino's turn to give the other to Hisoka. She gave the one with 'Bestfr' and kept the other with 'iends'. The lady taught them how to hang it and gave it back to them.

"Arigato again!" Saino said.

"You're welcome!" the lady smiled sweetly.

Hisoka and Saino left the stall. While walking, the two put each ones number on their cellphone's directory. After then, Hisoka put it on his pocket while Saino put hers in her backpack.

"So, where do we go next?" he asked.

"Let's go shopping!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"Shopping???"

The young ebony nodded, "Com'on! Don't worry! It'll be on me this time!" she giggled, pulling the young boy to one of the stores.

They were inside a bookstore. Hisoka went to one of the shelves leaning against the wall while Saino followed him.

"Which book would you like to buy?" she asked.

"Iie, daijoubu. I could buy them when…"

Saino cut his sentence, "Iie! You've bought me something and now it's my turn!" She pouted.

He sighed and stared back at the shelves. While scanning…

"Hisoka-kun," she called. "How about _'The Twelfth Angel'_? Have you already read it?" **Reia:** There really is a book titled 'The Twelfth Angel'. And Og Mandino is the author of it. It's a touching story about life. I recommend you to read it.

He shook.

"I'll buy that one for you! It's a wonderful yet sad story. But I'm sure you'll like it!!!"

Hisoka watched her as she went to ask the saleslady. The saleslady nodded and went. Saino went back to him.

She smiled, "Good thing that they have stocks!"

The lady finally went to her, carrying the blue book. She handed it to the young girl.

"Thank you for waiting," the saleslady smiled, bowed then went away, trying to help the other customers.

Saino turned to the young boy. "This is the one," she shoved it in front of Hisoka.

The boy took it and plainly said, "I see."

"Let's take it to the counter then!" she said cheerily.

He nodded.

~~~~~

The two were walking again around the mall when suddenly, Saino's gaze were stolen by a machine.

"Hisoka-kun, why don't we try that?!"

"What is that???"

"It's called _Neoprint_! My classmates back at Saga High have those printed pictures that was produced by that machine and posted them in their notebooks! It's like a sticker! Com'on!"

Hisoka, who haven't replied back, was dragged by Saino, who was firmly pulling on his wrist, towards it. Upon arriving…

"Don't worry! It's like taking a picture in a studio!" she smiled. "This is just a remembrance of this day…"

"Alright," he smiled back as a reply.

Saino inserted some money in. The machine spoke, making Hisoka surprise.

Saino chuckled, "It's alright! It's really like that!"

She did some necessary things in it. Until…

"Say cheese!" the machine said.

Saino made her modest smile and Hisoka, who was beside her with a hand on her shoulder, also smiled. Saino pushed a button then something came out. They were stickers with their image and borders. She excitedly took it and showed it to him.

"Now, let's put it one of these here," Saino took out her cellphone from her backpack and placed the 'Neoprint' sticker on the back. She smiled and said, "This is for me to remember you all the time! How about you? Don't you also want to put it?"

Hisoka just nodded, taking one sticker from her and placing it also at the back of his cellphone. After putting, he showed it to her and smiled.

"The same goes for me," he told her.

Saino's worries were drifted away by the special day. It was her first time to have a 'date' with a special friend. And it will all be treasured. **Reia:** But until when?… *evil grin*

~~~~~

Days have already past and Saino was about to leave the apartment with Kyla. They put her only baggage at the car's trunk. Before leaving, Saino went towards Hisoka, who was outside with the others.

She patted his cheek, "*giggle* It was fun to live together with you. I'm sure I'll be missing the things in here. Take care then!"

With closed eyes, Saino kissed the young boy on his cheek, making him both stunned and blushed. Tsuzuki and Strength were cheering and Cerberus was just smiling at her, very happy for her. **Reia:** Hehe… Cerberus is not mad anymore to Hisoka.

She then said, "I know this looks like a good-bye kiss but I don't define it as such because we'll meet again. And also…" She pulled out the cellphone they bought from the date. "We could contact each other anytime!"

Hisoka nodded, "Yeah. Well… Take care then also…"

Saino went towards the others and said, "I'll also be missing you all. Also, take care…"

She turned to Tsuzuki then said, "I've made some blueberry cheesecake and I left it at the fridge. Also, the cookies are in a container kept in the kitchen cabinet."

"Arigato, Saino," Tsuzuki hugged her and patted her head.

"Daijoubu! It's not yet our last meeting!" she sheepishly said.

Then, she turned to Strength and knelt down to reach her height, "Don't give Hisoka-kun any trouble, all right? Be a good girl."

Strength smiled and nodded, "Hai! For onee-chan, Strength would do what she says!"

"Good," she smiled and patted her head once.

She stood and turned to Cerberus, "I'll also be missing you. Please take care of Hisoka. Lend him your power whenever he needs it."

He snorted, "Yeah, as if he would need me…"

Saino suddenly frowned.

"I'm just joking! Sure, don't worry! Also, take care of yourself."

She hugged him for the last time, knowing she would be apart from her close friend. Cerberus hugged her back.

He said, "You better get going now. Don't let Kyla wait for you. Tokyo is such a long trip, either flying or not."

Saino let go and nodded. Hisoka opened the door for her.

"Arigato, Hisoka-kun…" she smiled.

Before going in, she pulled out something from her pocket, a black ofuda. She took his hand and placed it there.

Then she said, "I'm sure this one would be of use to you someday. This was like the one I've had in my first case, Saga High case. Wearing this would give you power when attacked by dark magic and using this would lend you the power you would need."

She went in and closed the door but opened the window. She held her ear, showing Hisoka that she's still wearing the earrings, and Hisoka placed his hand on his chest, showing that the cross pendant was never removed.

Kyla finally asked, "Ikou?"

Saino turned to her and nodded, "Hai."

Kyla started the engine and Saino made one last glance to everyone she'll be leaving behind. She waved to them and was replied back with the same wave by everyone.

__

"Sayonara, minna…"

"Sayonara, Hisoka-kun…"

*****

****

Reia: *sniffle* ugh… Saino-kun already left… *then smiles* Anyway, the best parts are already approaching!!! 

****

Warning: When reading the future chapters, prepare a roll or two of tissue papers beside or on your computer. If you are TOO conservative, use a handkerchief. This is IN CASE of emergency. **Reia:** I hope you understood what I meant… ^^;;;

Next chapter hints: Chapter 23: (It's Gonna be Love)

****

Kamui: In the next chapt, for about a month or two without any contact with Saino, Hisoka felt depressed and doesn't know the reason why…

****

Reia: I'll be expecting your reviews!!! ^^


	25. Chapter 23: Hugs, Kisses and Daggers

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan here!! Gomen ne if it was very VERY late! I asked my friend how the suppose-to-be-next chapt is and she told me to put up a chapter before it because she said I might surprise you with some events or stuffies. Oh, and this is not the chapt 'It's Gonna be Love'. Anyway, this is the TWENTY-THIRD chapter already. Please enjoy it!!! :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Minna: Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this one! Also, this is a lot longer than before.^^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 23: Hugs, Kisses and Daggers

~~~~~

It was already morning. Hisoka was still sleeping on his bed while Strength was sitting beside him, staring at a red scarf on her hand.

__

"Give it back to me, Strength!!!"

"Na ah! Finders Keepers!"

Strength smiled. She kept it back on her dress and went out of the room. Still in her reverie, when she opened the door, she accidentally bumped unto someone.

"G-Gomen!" both of them said.

"Oh, just you…" Cerberus said plainly then went towards the kitchen table and sat.

Strength also went towards the kitchen but to cook. Cerberus, with his hand propping his head and with narrow eyes, was staring at her. He suddenly stood, making Strength turn to him.

He went towards the dish racks, beside Strength, and said, "I'll arrange the table now."

"No, it's al…" she placed her hand on top of his, making the two pull back their hands and blush. The dish dropped, waking the two Shinigamis.

"What's that?…" Tsuzuki and Hisoka, peeping out of their doors, sleepily said.

Strength picked up the shards and apologized, "Gomen! It's just the dish!"

Cerberus knelt and helped her pick it up. Strength was both smiling and flushing.

__

"Strength will never give it back to you…"

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"Strength, I'm warning you! Give it back to me!!!" a boy, about sixteen years old, yelled.

A girl, about eleven years old, gave out a mischievous smile, "Na ah! Finders Keepers! Also, Strength likes it so she'll be keeping it!" She went away, jumping high at every tree.

"Strength! Come back!!!" he followed her.

Due to his incredible speed, he caught her. He tightly grasped her hand, not to let her get away.

"Give it to me or else…!" he demanded.

A soft voice suddenly cried, "Cerberus! Cerberus!!! Doko ka?!"

He let off her hand and said, "I'll get that back when we meet again. _Asuka_ is already calling me! I'll just tell her that I lost it but will look for it!"

He jumped back off the tree, landed on the ground and dashed away.

~~~~~

They both stood up and threw it in the trashcan.

"There!" Cerberus, who was last to throw it away, dusted off his hands.

Strength was still staring at him, wondering.

__

"But… he said he'll take it back when we meet again…" she thought. _"Did he already forget about it?…"_

She sighed, _"Guess he did…"_

She suddenly turned to raise her hand and noticed that there was a cut on it.

"Wah!?!"

Cerberus quickly turned to her while she desperately took out the red scarf from her dress and tried to wrap it around.

__

"Hope it's alright for Strength to use it…"

He suddenly went to her and tied the red scarf for her. Strength stared at him, blushing, and noticed him smiling, making her blush even more.

While tying, he told her, "So, it's still with you."

She then mischievously smiled, "Aren't you going to take it back?"

He made the last knot then went back to sit on the chair.

He told her, "No, not anymore…" His smile suddenly faded.

Strength noticed it and sat beside him, "How come???"

He turned to his side and bowed his head, "Because Asuka… Asuka's…" Trying not to let his emotions ran over him, he then said, "She doesn't exist anymore… She's already gone…"

"Gomen," she apologized.

He turned to her and directly said, "No, it was my fault… If only… If only…"

~~~~~

A girl, about eleven years old, was bursting into tears on the young boy's chest.

"Cerberus, why did mama and papa send me away?" she sniveled. "Did I do something wrong? Did I?"

Cerberus was caressing her silky black hair and said, "No. You did nothing wrong…"

"Then why?! Why?!" she hit his chest hard with her fist.

Cerberus held her wrist, stopping her, and said, "I'm sorry… Even if I tell you… you still won't understand it…"

"… But don't worry. I'll be here for you. I don't want you to be all alone," he tightly hugged her.

"No! I want to know! I'll try to understand it!!! Please tell me!" she begged, crying even more and tightly grasping his shirt.

He sighed and said, "Alright. But promise me you'll not cry."

She wiped off her tears and listened to him, "Alright…"

He begun, "You're the evil twin…"

"Ehh???"

"… You would just bring misfortune to your family and kingdom. That's why they sent you away. But…"

"E-evil… t-t-twin…?" she stammered.

She suddenly released a powerful force, making Cerberus flew away from her.

She burst into tears once more, "If that's so, then I should let myself disappear then!!!"

"Asuka! Don't!" he cried.

She closed her eyes and a blinding light suddenly surrounded her.

"NO!!!" Cerberus went to her and hugged her. "I won't let you!!!"

~~~~~

"… It's no use to get it back. She'll never see me wear it anymore. That's why I'm just letting you have it."

Strength put her other hands on top of the one with the tied scar, which was on her lap.

"Strength's really sorry…" a tear suddenly dropped on her cheek.

Cerberus wiped it off and smiled, "It's not your fault… If only I didn't told her…"

Strength held his hands, "No… Even if you didn't told her, she'll receive the same fate but without knowing the truth. You would just even make things heavy for her. So, what you did was just enough…"

"Arigato…" he put his arms around her and hugged her. "Arigato…"

Strength smiled and closed her eyes, accepting the brace.

----- Hisoka's room -----

The flax haired boy got his phone up.

[Ohayo, Hisoka-kun,] said on the other line.

"How are you?" he asked smilingly.

[Daijoubu! How about you? How's everyone?]

"Well, we're still alright here. Nothing much has changed…" he lied on the bed.

[So desu ka… *sighs* It's already been three weeks. Would you want us to come over there and pay you guys a visit? We're free tomorrow.]

"No, it's alright. Don't exhaust yourself too much. I might get worried. Having a talk on the phone would already be fine with me…"

[I see… Alright!]

"Ah… Saino?"

[Hai?]

"Saino… I…"

[Nani?]

"I know who killed your…" the phone was hanged up.

----------

"Hisoka-kun???" the young ebony stared at the phone. "Shumi!!!"

"Any problem, Saino?" the long silver haired lady asked, putting down the tray with juices on the table.

She sighed, "My battery has gone out… May I borrow your cellphone for a while?"

"Gomen ne. But mine also had gone out and I'm still charging it," Kyla told her. "I have a… ehem…"

"… date?"

"With oniichan?!"

The older Shinigami nodded approvingly.

"That's great!!!" Saino cheered. "Well, have fun!"

"What about you?" Kyla asked.

"Nah! Daijoubu! I'll just keep myself busy here!" she smiled. Then, she took the juice from the tray and took a sip.

"Iie. I mean, Aoi? Hisoka?" she said worriedly. "Haven't he asked anything yet?"

She shook but still kept the smile hanging on her face, "He hasn't asked anything yet. And being like this is already enough."

"Are you sure about it? You've been alone all through your life."

"Daijoubu! For many years of suffering, you think I couldn't stand it?"

Kyla's smile dropped.

She sweatdropped and waved her arms back and forth, "Alright!!! Change the topic! Change the topic!!!"

Kyla's watch suddenly alarmed. The long silver haired Shinigami turned to it and said.

"I better get going. Take care of yourself while I'm gone," she said while putting on her coat.

"Hai!!!" she said cheerily.

Kyla had already gone out when Saino heard a voice, the same voice from before.

__

"What a pity… Hisoka didn't ask you yet 'cause he's still have these feelings for Kyla…"

"Yamette!!!" her head started to ache and she held it. "Kyla already has Asato!!!"

__

"Remember your cards?… Remember what they said about Hisoka's future?…"

~~~~~

"… To sum it all up, a sacrifice and a fight would happen. It would be between your close past person and you. You would also realize in the future that you really…"

"… do love her…"

~~~~~

Saino cowered and begged, "Yamette… Yamette…"

"Ha! I could tell that Cerberus was far greater than that boy. But why didn't you take it?"

Tears already running on her cheeks, she softly responded, "It's because… because…"

"You love him? You love that boy?…"

__

Saino nodded a little.

"How pathetic! Cerberus was the one who is always there for you!!! Since you were born… no!… before you were born, he has already been with you! He was the one who took care of you and me! He was the one who saves you and me! We both never felt the real weight of sadness because of him!!!…"

Saino suddenly felt something strange and asked, "You and me? What do you mean? How come it seems like you knew him better than I do? And it seems to me that you love him."

Complete silence filled the whole room.

The voice finally spoke, _"Ignore what I just said. He's none of my business anyway… I'm here to claim you. You have to meet someone…"_

"… Whether you like it or not."

"Nani??" she slowly closed her eyes, holding her chest.

__

"But I'm sure you'll be glad about it…"

~~~~~

Kyla, who was standing at the fountain park, was waiting for the purple-eyed brunette.

A voice suddenly called, "Kyla!!!"

She turned to the voice and saw a man, running towards her.

He finally arrived and said, "Gomen, have I waited you to long?"

"Not really, you got here earlier than expected," she smiled.

"Nani?" he turned to his watch.

She giggled, "I wonder why during meetings you're late? While during dates…"

"… You're either on time or earlier," she winked.

Tsuzuki blushed and turned away, "Ah… uhm…"

"Com'on now. I know a coffee shop with delicious pastries."

"Hontou ni!?" turned inu Tsuzuki.

"Hai, hai! And it's on you," she giggled. "It's not nice for a gentleman to let a lady treat him, isn't it?"

"Sou na…" he softly whimpered.

----- At the coffee shop -----

They sat at the seats near the glass window. Kyla laid down her bag on the table.

The lady went to them and asked their order, "What can I do for you, sir, madam?"

Tsuzuki turned to Kyla and said, "Ladies first."

She said, "Well, a strawberry cake, chocolate cookies, pudding...."

Tsuzuki surprisingly stared at her, who was not yet finished telling the lady her orders, and sweatdropped, _"She sure also has a sweet tooth… Hope I brought enough money…"_

When Kyla was already done, he then said to the lady, "Cheesecake and coffee would be fine with me."

Kyla asked, jokingly, "Are you on a diet?"

He shook and gave an insisted smile, "Not really…"

"Arigato gozaimasu, sir, madam!" the lady bowed.

Kyla responded a little nod back at the lady, who then left. Tsuzuki then held her hand, which was above the table. She blushed and smiled.

He told her, "Kyla, I…" His face suddenly turned red.

"Nani?"

"K-Kyla… Kyla…" he can't finish his sentence.

"Nani, Asato?" she smiled.

"I… I… I… l-like… y-you," he finally said it. "I love you…"

"I like you too, Asato."

"When you're away, I was always worried, thinking of you. If you're all right, eating properly…" he paused. "If only I'm your partner, I won't be too worried…"

"… I want to protect you. I don't want anyone or anything to harm you."

She gave the sweetest smile and caressed his cheek, "Gomen if I always made you worried. Demo daijoubu. We could call anytime like Saino and Aoi."

Tsuzuki held her hand and kissed it, "But please, take care of yourself… Even just for me…"

"Daijoubu. It's not like I'm going to disappear one day. We're already dead and when harmed, we could regenerate again."

"But I don't want you to feel pain. Tell me that you'll take care of yourself, ok?"

She nodded and *osculated him, making him blush again. (**osculated** means 'to kiss on the lips')

Tsuzuki suddenly said, "I'll just go to the male's restroom for a while."

Kyla nodded as the brunette stood up and went there. She suddenly noticed the young boy with flax hair, entering the coffee shop.

She called him, "Aoi!"

The young boy turned to her. She beckoned him to come over and the boy did so. He sat opposite of her and crossed his fingers on the table.

Hisoka said, "Seems like you're with someone."

She nodded, "I'm with Asato but he just went to the men's room for a while."

"I see…" the boy's face suddenly looked depressed.

"If only I knew that we would meet here, I could have brought Saino with me…"

"Iie. Daijoubu…" he smiled.

"It seems not like you…" Kyla told him.

"Naze?"

She giggled, "I still remember back then… All you gave me was just a cold or empty stare…" She then asked, "Is it because of Saino?"

"U-urusai…" he said, turning away furiously.

She giggled once more and held his hand, making him turn to her again.

"Don't hide it. I know you. Also, I don't think there's anything wrong about Saino. She likes you anyway…"

Hisoka blushed and looked down.

At the other side of the street, a young girl with ebony hair, who was on her school uniform, was walking and holding on her backpack.

"Oh… where's that street?…" Saino turned around to look for it but found Kyla and Hisoka.

She noticed that they were holding hands and Hisoka was blushing.

Her eyes widely opened, _"Nan da? Why's Hisoka-kun with onee-chan?"_

The voice spoke, _"I told you. He still has those feelings for her."_

She closed her eyes angrily, _"Yamette! I won't believe you! I trust him!!!"_

__

"*sigh* Then, believe what you believe. But I'm sure you'll take back what you said…"

Another voice said, _"Saino, whatever happens… please… don't believe what she says! Seal your trust in Hisoka!"_

__

"Sakura…" Saino thought.

__

"Onegai… Don't go to where she orders you so. Don't let your fate stay as it is!!!"

The other voice snorted, _"Fine. I'll take you there by force!"_

Back at the coffee shop, Hisoka noticed Saino, who was staring back at him. He smiled but was responded back by a cold stare and turn. He stared at Saino, who was walking away.

He eyed her, _"Something's not right. Her aura's turning randomly and furiously."_

He quickly stood up and told Kyla, "I'm going to follow Saino."

She nodded then smiled, "Good luck!"

He blushed furiously, "I didn't mean THAT. Anyway, Ja!"

He ran away from the coffee shop and searched for Saino but she was nowhere to be found anymore.

*****

****

Reia: Oh my… Who was that voice who possessed Saino?… Anyone knows?… ;p 

****

Warning: When reading the future chapters, prepare a roll or two of tissue papers beside or on your computer. If you are TOO conservative, use a handkerchief. This is IN CASE of emergency. **Reia:** I hope you understood what I meant… ^^;;;

Next chapter hints: Chapter 24: (It's Gonna be Love)

****

Kamui: In the next chapt, for about a month or two without any contact with Saino, Hisoka felt depressed…

****

Reia: I'll be expecting your reviews!!! ^^


	26. Chapter 24: It's Gonna Be Love

Hiyee, minna-san! Reia-chan's back!! I've got a three-day vacation with my family so I was away from my computer and internet.

But I still brought the hard copy with me so I could still work on it. Ok, this is you most awaited, I guess/hope, chapter… Where Hisoka would already notice that she loves her but… Anyway, this is the TWENTY-FOURTH chapter already. Wow, twenty-fourth already? Idea just keep entering my thoughts that's why I can't finish the first story… But I hope you love it and don't keep you bored. :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 24: It's Gonna Be Love

~~~~~

It was already afternoon by the time Hisoka got off the bed. He quickly changed his clothes and went out of the room, dizzily. He quickly sat at the dining table, letting his head lie on it. Tsuzuki went and sat beside him, carrying Hisoka's breakfast that Strength and Cerberus cooked.

He cheerily said, "Hisoka! We've already prepared your breakfast!…" Then, he turned to his watch and said, "… But actually it's lunch!"

The young boy shook, his head still buried on his arms.

He weakly said, "I'm not hungry …"

Tsuzuki yelled at him, "Not hungry!?! Hisoka, what's wrong with you!?!"

"Nothing's wrong…"

Tsuzuki put down the plate and held Hisoka's head with both hands, facing him directly.

"Hisoka! I know you're lying! Something's wrong!!!" he yelled worriedly. "You're turning weaker and weaker! It's because you're not eating four… I mean, three meals a day!!!"

He thrust away the brunette's hand with his weak hands.

He weakly yelled, "Even if Shinigamis do not eat for a year would still survive! So, that's not why I'm turning weak, mind you…"

He propped his sleepy head on his hands.

Tsuzuki then asked, "So there really IS something wrong with you lately…"

"Who said so?"

"You! You just said it!" he said. "You just said that 'So, that's not why I'm turning weak…'. So, it means there really IS something…"

Tsuzuki grasped the young boy's shoulders.

He asked, "Don't hide it again from me, Hisoka! Please… Hisoka… Tell me what's wrong?"

He shoved his hands, freeing himself from his tight grasp.

He yelled, "There's nothing wrong!!!"

He stood up and was about to walk away but Tsuzuki tightly held back his arms.

"You have to tell me!" he insisted.

"Let go of me!!!" he yelled, trying to remove his tight grip but failed.

Tsuzuki pulled him even closer, "Not unless you tell it to me!"

Hisoka hit him hard on the stomach, making Tsuzuki lose his grip from him and moan. He ran towards the main door and went out. The three just stared at him as he vanished.

Strength suddenly said, "Strength noticed that Hi-chan had been depressed for the past two months."

"Depressed? From what reason?" the brunette asked.

"Well, they often talked on their phones about what was happening almost everyday. But since then, Hi-chan hardly got to contact her…" she depressingly said.

Cerberus stated, "So you mean, he's depressed due to that reason?"  


Strength nodded. Cerberus suddenly pulled Strength towards him and hugged her. It made her blush and smile.

Tsuzuki turned away and sighed, 

~~~~~

After so many hours of walking, Hisoka ended up at a tranquil park and the sky turned dark. He thought of the things that happened for the previous months.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"Saino, daijoubu ka?" he sat beside Saino on the grass of a park.

"I envy you all. All of you share someone's life…" she softly said.

"Why? Don't I share your life? Your suffering and happiness?" he asked. "I'm your bestfriend, ain't I?"

She bowed down, covering her face with her hair, "No, you never did… Also…"

"… You never became my bestfriend or my friend. Even if you did, the friendship was all just a play."

"Saino…"

"And the feeling? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's pointless for you to say that you like me."

Hisoka just turned away, _"Who said that I would tell you I like you?…"_

She continued, "That's good because to tell you the truth…"

"… I never liked you. It was also one of the scenes in the play. I'm just following as how the current is flowing. But I think it's already too much that's why I'm telling this to you right now. I don't want to hurt your feelings…"

"Then, arigato for telling it to me before I do," he said.

"Also, don't worry about me anymore. My memory was already been restored and I'll be doing fine. Ja!" she stood and left him.

~~~~~

He thought, _"It was as if the old Saino got back to her usual self…"_

"… Was it because of what happened at the coffee shop?" he remembered the cold stare that Saino gave him. _"But why do I feel strange. As if, daggers slowly pierced me…"_

"… Saino…"

He was strolling down the place, staring blankly at the ground. His hands were inserted in his pocket.

__

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, anywhere would be fine…"

He suddenly stopped.

__

"… Just as long as I'm with you…"

His eyes suddenly widened when he heard it at the back of his mind. He remembered the first time they went out together.

__

"Are you two Lovers?"

"Iie… We're bestfriends…"

"… But I wish we were…"

In his thoughts, Sakura petals were falling slowly and he felt that the other sweet Saino just smiled at him.

__

Enters music [It's gonna be me baby… It's gonna be good baby…]

He started walking again. He was strolling around the park, recalling some events about Saino.

[… Time I have been patient for so long…]

"Why are you here?"

"It's because I… heard you crying…"

[… How can I pretend to be so strong?…]

"No, I wasn't!!!"

"Yes, you are…"

Hisoka stopped and sat near the fountain.

[… Who can I choose baby?…]

"Y-you look kawaii…"

"… I don't think so… you're not staring straightly at me. You could be just bluffing…"

[… Feeling its true baby…]

"It fits you perfectly. You look kawaii…"

"That's better!!!"

[… If I'm asking you to hold me tight… then it's gonna be all night!!!…]

The fountain suddenly burst, reaching the dark sky and making tiny diamond sparkles descend slowly. He turned to the fountain and watched the wonderful scene.

__

[ … It's gonna be Love!… It's gonna be great!… It's gonna be more then I can take!…]

"You don't have to do it anymore… You don't have to suffer because…"

"Because what?…"

"Because…"  


[… It's gonna be free!… It's gonna be real!… It's gonna change everything I feel…]

"It's nothing. Just worried…"

"About Saino?…"

"… Don't deny it. You like her. I can see it on your face…"

"Urusai!?!"

He bowed his head down, darkening his face. A tear slid down to his cheek.

__

[… It's gonna be sad!… It's gonna be true!… It's gonna be me baby…]

"How much is the sapphire studs displayed near the window?"

"Is it for your girlfriend?"

"No, just for a special friend."

  
[… It's gonna be you baby… It's gonna be...]

"Oh my, Hisoka. Your cheeks are turning pink…"

"… Oh my. Also with you Saino…"

[… Its gonna be Love…]

The rain suddenly poured heavily and the thunder roared. He didn't bother to look for shelter. He just wants it that way, being wet by the rain and letting things be washed away.

__

[… Time cannot rest our love to be fool… How can you pretend to be so cruel?…]

"Don't ever bet that we would get along together!?"

"Of course I won't, Kurosaki Hisoka."

[… Maybe it's me baby… Maybe it's you baby…]

"Hmph! You're such a baka to let Saino suffer a lot!!!"

"Yamette, Cerberus! Yamette!!!"

"Due to your ill actions, you let a girl shed tears!!! You're not just a baka but also, you're not man enough!! You can't protect her!!!" 

[… Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of… We waited long enough!!!…]

Hisoka closed his eyes and cowered. His hands were blocking his ears as if he doesn't want to recall some events that were flashed in his mind.

__

Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel   
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby…

[… The sooner you let to heart it together… The sooner you know this love is forever…]

Hisoka thought, _"Saino… Could I already have…?"_

__

[… It's gonna be love…]

He buried his head on his legs. His heart was aching like daggers slowly piercing it, one after another.

__

[… Love needs time now or never…]

"And what about the bad news?…"

"Well, cases are solved by partners. Kyla and Saino are partners and…"

"The training is already finished and Saino's going to leave the apartment…"

[… It's gonna be love…]

"Daijoubu. I'll always be by your side…"

"… If anything wrong happens, I'll come right away…"

"Arigato…"

[… You really got to believe… it's gonna be strong enough!!!…]

It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more then I can take  


A voice, at the back of his mind, said, _"Hiko… Please, don't ignore this feeling…"_

It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel   


"Why shouldn't I ignore it, Sakura?! She already told me that it was all just a play!"

It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do

She didn't answer the question instead, _"Onegai… Understand her. Throughout her life, she never felt how wonderful it was being loved. And you're the one who could show it to her. For she opened her heart to you, only to you…"_ she told him. _"Also, you have felt what she had felt before, being alone. But Tsuzuki-san enlightened you, right? So, don't you think it's your turn now? To show what love means? And deeper than what Tsuzuki-san showed you?"_

  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be stuff  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE

It's gonna be Love 

It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you 

It's gonna be real…

Hisoka raised his head and closed his eyes, letting the drops splashed unto him.

[… It's gonna be love…]

He then smiled, _"Alright, Sakura. But back me up."_

"Hai. Arigato…" she said, her voice fading

Music Stops

Suddenly, his phone rang. He quickly ran to a nearby tree for shelter then pulled it out from his pocket. When he finally pulled it out, he stared at the screen. It was Saino's name that was blinking on it.

__

"Good timing!" he smiled and quickly answered the phone. "Hello, Saino?…"

[Ah! How are you my dear puppet?] said on the other line.

"Muraki!!!" he yelled out. "How come you have Saino's phone!?! What did you do to her!?!" he yelled again, insisting for answers.

[Daijoubu. I didn't do anything to her. She's fine with me. She's really such a good girl…] the man calmly said.

"What are you trying to plot now, Muraki?"

[Well, I just helped Sara regain back her memories…]

He asked, "Sara??? You mean Saino???"

His eyes widened, _"So Sara was Saino back then? How many names does Saino have anyway???"_

"Hisoka… Sara was her nickname. And it came from the first and last syllable of Sakura, Saino's past name," a voice in his thoughts said.

[If you want her back, meet 'us' at Tokyo Tower. But don't think that you would get there so easily. Also, you'll be surprised to see your two dearest friends… Your beautiful ex-girlfriend and your cute Shikigami…]

"What did you do to Kyla and Strength!?" he asked in rage.

[See for yourself…] the phone was been hanged up.

"Hello?… Hello?! Muraki!?!" he angrily turned off his phone and quickly dashed back to the apartment

__

"What did he do to them?…" he thought while running. _"Especially…_

"… To Saino?!"

*****

****

Reia: Teehee! So, Hisoka already have this feeling for Saino. Demo… what did Muraki do to Kyla and Strength? Also, to Saino? ;p 

****

Warning: When reading the future chapters, prepare a roll or two of tissue papers beside or on your computer. If you are TOO conservative, use a handkerchief. This is IN CASE of emergency. **Reia:** I hope you understood what I meant… ^^;;;

Next chapter hints: (The Ending and The Beginning)

****

Kamui: The ending of the two's existence and the beginning of the world's end, I guess. Who are theses two? Well, expect the next chapter soon.

****

Reia: Also, be prepared for some unexpected, I hope there isn't, information or somewhat like that. Anyway, I'll be expecting your reviews!!! ^^

*Will you send me in email information about Wakaba, Terazuma?, Saya and Yuma if you have? I need to know what they can do or their powers. If you're asking why, well this is for the battle. I don't want the major characters to just have all the fun, ne? ; )


	27. Chapter 25: The Ending and The Beginning

Hiyee!!! Reia-chan's back!!! Anyway, this is the TWENTY-FIFTH chapter of 'Between Two Hearts'. I would like to say that I will cut things short. I would just post fights only for Cerberus, Tsuzuki and Hisoka, I guess, because I lack information on other characters of YnM. Gomen…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Sakura Riu: I also like the song 'It's Gonna be Love'! Hehe… That's why I used it in here! Anyway, thanks!

Kaldea: Next chapter? Well, here it is! Hope you'll like it!

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 25: The Ending and The Beginning

~~~~~

The young boy, soaked wet by the rain, dashed onto the puddles of the street.

__

"Darn, everything has gone complicated!" he thought. _"Kyla… Strength… What did he do to you?!"_

When he arrived at the apartment, he banged the door open, making Tsuzuki and Cerberus surprised. He was breathing heavily.

Tsuzuki went to him and asked, "Hisoka, daijoubu ka? You're soaking wet!!!"

Supporting his body by holding unto the door's frame, he told him, still breathing heavily, "Kyla… and Strength…"

"Nan desu ka?" Cerberus also went to him.

"Are they here?…" the young boy asked.

Tsuzuki went toward him and pushed him towards his room, "Before anything else, you better change first."

After a few minutes of changing, Hisoka went out of his room. Hisoka closed the door and sat on one of the kitchen chairs, where the two sat.

"I want to inform you about something," he said, placing his arms on his legs. "Muraki… Muraki did…"

A huge thud was heard in front of our apartment door. We hurriedly went and opened the door.

"Kyla!" recognizing his girlfriend, Tsuzuki hurriedly carried her and brought her inside.

The young boy was in a state of shock. His eyes widely were open, as if something wasn't right. Then, he turned to Cerberus and Strength.

"Strength!" Cerberus also was about to carry her but Strength held his arm, indicating him to listen to her first.

Strength, who was stained with red all over her, coughed and said weakly, "Cerberus, Strength won't be staying here for long. The same goes with onee-chan Kyla…" she coughed more blood, her body twisting in pain.

"What do you mean?! We're Shikigamis! And Kyla's a Shinigami! We're already dead," he wiped off the blood on her lips with his hand.

She smiled, "Yes, indeed. But Muraki has this special thing that is very dangerous. It can wipe out anything by using it unto something. It was a cerise liquid. It looked like a mixture of blood and a purple substance… Ah!!!" She twisted in pain but hurts more than before.

"Strength, what's wrong?!" Cerberus hugged her.

A lot of blood were spilling out like small fountains but slowly was disappearing along with her. 

Cerberus cried, "Strength, no!!! Don't go!!!"

"Cerberus…" Strength slid her weak hand in her dress and took out the red scarf. Strength gave out her gentlest smile and said, "I want to give… this back… to you… Please wear it… I want to see… you… wear it…"

"Strength…" he nodded and took it from her.

"Cerberus… I have to… tell you… something…" she whispered with tears running down her cheeks and her finger wiping his tears. "I've wanted… to tell you… this… a long time ago…"

"I… I… love…yo…" It was too late. Her eyes slowly shut and her hand lamely fell down from his face.

Hisoka looked away with closed eyes, pitying his Shikigami.

He held her hand, "Strength… wake up… please… open your eyes…"

He tapped her soft cheeks, "… Please… I have to hear… what you want to say…"

But her lips didn't move even just a bit and no warm breath came out from her. She suddenly burst into shards of sparkling crystals that slowly descended around them.

A tear streaked down off his face and onto the ground, which easily disappeared. He cupped his hand as one of the tiny shards landed on it.

"Strength…" he grasped and hugged it along with the red scarf.

The tiny shards around them slowly faded. Cerberus was still sitting on the ground, thinking of the Shikigami he hated and loved the most. He tied the red scarf on his wrist as he had promised Strength.

__

"Card 00… The Fool… The Beginning…"

Hisoka spun around, recognizing that familiar soft voice.

"Saino???"

He suddenly remembered the prediction that Saino foretold him and understood it very clearly.

__

"… To sum it all up, a sacrifice and a fight would happen. It would be between your close past person and you. You would also realize in the future that you really do love her…"

He understood clearly what she said. The sacrifices were Kyla and Strength. The fight must be the obstacle in their way to save Saino, and between Muraki and him. Between his close past person and him, it means Saino and Hisoka. And realizing that he really did love her, he already have fell for her.

As he had put his mind back on where he was standing, he realized the silence surrounding them.

"Cerberus, don't you think it's too quiet in here?" he seriously asked.

The Shikigami stood up and nodded but was still down for he lost someone he loved the most. Someone suddenly screamed, shrilling. They turned to its direction to find out what was happening. It was a lady who's slowly disappearing and feeling pain. Black spirits suddenly generated around her and tore her spirit then vanished, leaving no trace of existence of that lady.

They were stunned by the seen. They quickly went inside and locked the door, thinking it was safer inside. Hisoka noticed Cerberus was sweating a lot as if he knew something.

He asked him, placing his hand on his shoulders, "Daijoubu?"

"I've never felt such power that that black thing have…" he breathed heavily.

"What do you mean? They're stronger than us?!"

He nodded, "Seems like that. But I was wondering where it come from…"

__

"Card 01… The Magician… The Action…"

"Card 02… The High Priestess… The Unconscious Awareness…"

Hisoka knew that voice came from Saino but it confused him why she's stating the major arcana of the tarot cards.

"KYLA!!!" Tsuzuki suddenly cried.

They hurriedly ran towards his room.

"Tsuzuki, daijoubu?!" the young boy asked upon arriving.

Kyla, who was on Tsuzuki's lap, was slowly disappearing and told him, "Aoi, onegai… do me a favor…"

He went to her and held her arm.

She smiled, "Save Saino… I know you also love her… Let her realize that… Urgh!!!"

"Kyla!" Tsuzuki hugged her.

"Asato… Gomen… I won't be able to be with you for long… G-gomen…"

"Kyla, don't say that! I promised you that I'll protect you!" he shouted.

Kyla shook but just a little due to her losing of energy, "You can't save me anymore… It's already been done…"

"What has already been done!? I'll do anything just to save you!" Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around her.

"… I love you…" she closed her eyes and slowly disappeared into broken crystals like Strength.

__

"Card 03… The Empress… The Motherhood…"

"KYLA!!!" he yelled, crying up to the top of his voice.

__

"Card 04… The Emperor… The Fatherhood…"

Hisoka realized that it was the only one who could hear her voice because no one dared to ask anything about it. And now, two of them have lost the ones they loved.

__

"What if Saino would be next?…" he thought.

Tsuzuki seriously told him, wiping away the tears from his brimmed eyes, "We've to save Saino. For Ky…"

He held his head as it made a slight ache. The same goes with Cerberus.

Hisoka asked them, "Daijoubu ka?"

Tsuzuki and Cerberus nodded.

"What was I about to say, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You said that we've to save Saino. I guess you next statement was for Kyla…"

"Kyla??? Who's Kyla???" Tsuzuki and Cerberus asked in unison.

"Nani?" Hisoka was confused. "Don't you remember Akizuki Kyla?! Also, Strength?!"

The two shook in confusion. Hisoka was struck with their response. Nobody knew Kyla and Strength except for him.

"Never mind," he said.

Suddenly, a black spirit entered the apartment through the wall and was about to attack them. Tsuzuki quickly grabbed one of his ofudas and used it.

He chanted some words then finally said, "Demon, Repel!"

The black spirit evaporated then vanished.

Tsuzuki said, "We've got to place a barrier in the whole apartment!"

He gave them some ofudas and they decorated it over the corners of the house. After that, they were all sitting together at the floor, breathing heavily.

Cerberus wipe his sweat with his arm, "Please don't surprise me with these things…" Still breathing heavily.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were leaning at each other back.

The young boy said, "I'm sure this barrier won't last forever."

"Have any plan?" the inu Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka raised his cellphone and said, "Let's call Konoe. Or maybe Tatsumi."

He was about to call when Tsuzuki suddenly asked.

"Who's Konoe??? Who's Tatsumi???"

The boy stayed silent and thought, _"I guess it's useless to call them. They may also be gone…"_

"Hisoka, are YOU all right?!" inu Tsuzuki asked worriedly.

The boy just smiled and nodded, "Forget about what I said. Let's just to head to Tokyo and save Saino. I'm getting worried about her."

He stood and headed towards the wooden door. When he opened it, another black spirit was waiting there and was about to slash him.

"Hisoka!!!"

The young boy crossed his arm but the black spirit suddenly vanished.

"Huh???" he uncrossed his arms and wondered.

He noticed the ofuda that Saino gave was shimmering in his jacket.

__

"Saino…" he smiled.

__

"Hisoka!!! Tasukete!!!" He knew that that voice came from Saino. The previous dream he had suddenly flashed in his head but different from all of it.

~~~ In his thoughts ~~~

"Hisoka…" the real Saino was tucking her head on her knees in the darkness. She was whimpering. Her sapphire eyes were slowly revealed as she moved her head upward.

"Hisoka…" she extended her arm. "… Tasukete…"

Suddenly, she hugged herself, her body twisted in pain.

"Hi-Hisoka… Tasukete…" she moaned in pain. "AHHHH!!!"

Her back was splitting into two, creating an opening for the black bat wings to get out.

"HISOKA!!! IT HURTS!!! TASUKETE!!!" she cried.

Soon, the two ebony wings were released. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing purple ones. Her body was stained with the color of red. She licked the blood that was on the side of her lips and smirked. But then, clear drops slowly crawled off her face and dropped, turning into sapphire studs.

Recognizing that the studs were the ones he gave her, he remembered what the lady said back then.

"It's archaic so I would say that this is rare. And its sapphire pearls are the siren's tears, which crystallized. It was only thought as a legend though…"

"… Rumors say that they're magical but it's still a mystery. But I think it has something to do with this paper with it."

He read what was written on it, "_To hearts, we add the cheerful and soft music, plus the hand of winter that would be taken. Offering this to the future, thy last ritual would be fulfilled…_"

~~~~~

His thoughts were back to the present but were still troubled by the incomprehensible sapphire studs.

__

"What could it mean?"

"Hisoka, daijoubu?!" Tsuzuki asked as he shook off the boy.

"Hai. Hai…" he replied plainly.

"Yokatta…" he sighed.

__

"Saino…" he worriedly thought.

__

"Card 05… The Hierophant… The Education…"

__

"Card 06… The Lovers… The Relationship…"

----------

It was already dark. Standing on a balcony, a young girl was staring at the night skies. She was cupping a small black box with her hands. She closed her eyes and recalled.

"_To hearts, we add the cheerful and soft music, plus the hand of winter that would be taken. Offering this to the future, thy last ritual would be fulfilled._"

She touched one of her studs on the ears, "Hisoka…" A tear streaked out from the side of her eye.

*****

****

Reia: Wah… Don't understand what's happening to Saino?… Daijoubu! Things would clear up once the chapter with the last battle would be posted. Hehe… ONCE the chapter WITH the LAST battle would be posted… ^^ 

Next chapter hints: (You Are…)

****

Kamui: Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Cerberus started to move out when a new opponent came along their way. This is Cerberus' fighting scene. He's going to battle an… eleven year old child?!! Why are they sending out minions with such young age?! Child abuse!!! Anyway, Cerberus is going to have a problem because that CHILD is someone… you know… or maybe… just resembles her?

****

Reia: *sighs* good thing the part with the 'unexpected' information was not posted here. It's not yet the time for you to know that UNexpected thing but I guess someone already knows what it is because I accidentally told her. Anyway, please review! Arigato gozaimasu! ^^


	28. Chapter 26: You are

Hiyee!!! I've already finished the next chapter and here it is!!! Anyway, this is the TWENTY-SIXTH chapter of 'Between Two Hearts'. Yes!!! It's about to finish!!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

*Kaldea: Thanks for reviewing!!! ^^

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 26: You are…

~~~~~

It was already night. The three were already heading to Tokyo and encountered an unexpected welcoming. Black spirits approached them and furiously attacked them. Hisoka nimbly slipped out ofudas from his sleeves and used them against it while Tsuzuki called upon one of his Shinigamis.

"Suzaku!" the fiery bird appeared.

It attacked the black spirits and blew tongues of fire on them. Cerberus transformed himself into a wolf and attacked the spirits with his lightning. Even if they already had defeated some, plenty still kept on charging.

Tsuzuki told them, "This is endless!"

"Have any plans?" Hisoka asked as their backs where on each other.

Tsuzuki put his fingers together and chanted some words, calling…

"Byakko!"

The silver tiger appeared right before them. Tsuzuki went on the tiger's back.

He said, "We have to get away from here and head to…"

"Tokyo tower. That's where Muraki wants us to go," he finished the sentence for him as he leaped onto Cerberus' back.

The brunette nodded, agreeing, and headed to their destination.

After a few minutes of flying, the black spirits stopped from following them, making them wonder.

"That's weird. How come they're not following us anymore?" the brunette asked in wonder.

Cerberus suddenly spoke, "A strong force…" The husky wolf stopped and gritted its teeth.

"Yes, I also can sense it," the young boy agreed, squinting his eyes and searching around the vast area.

He felt a sudden aura surrounding them. A small figure appeared from the dark and stood on one of the electric post.

"Who are you?!" Tsuzuki demanded.

It was wearing a black ninja suit. Its face was covered with dark cloth, leaving only the eyes uncovered. And its eyes were cerise, purplish red.

The figure suddenly chuckled, sounding like a female child, "Namae wa…"

"… Okami desu."

She continued, "And I was sent by my master to stop you."

Cerberus suddenly changed back into his true form and said, "Tsuzuki-san, I give the responsibility of Hisoka to you. I'll take care of this one! You must go now and rescue Saino!"

Tsuzuki nodded, "All right!" He then turned to the young boy and said, "Let's go!"

Hisoka hopped on Byakko's back as Tsuzuki pulled him. They already went off.

"I won't let you!" she was supposed to follow them when Cerberus stopped her.

"Your opponent's here!" he taunted.

"Hmph! Well, then. It would be a pleasure to defeat the greatest Shikigami," she smirked and Cerberus noticed it even if it's covered by the cloth.

Hearing that from her, his head started to ache. He knew he had heard it somewhere.

She taunted, "I haven't done anything yet to you but it seems that you're already losing."

The slight headache vanished and Cerberus glared at her, "I still haven't lost!"

"Then, let's start!" she said as she suddenly vanished from his sight.

He smirked and also vanished. They were running in an incredible speed. Cerberus started to attack with his lightning but Okami nimbly dodged it.

"Is that all you can do?" she taunted again, making Cerberus pissed off. "My turn then!!!"

Cerberus and Okami both are equal in speed. She started her first move and attacked him with her fist. Cerberus quickly crossed his arm to block it but he crashed onto a building, destroying it.

"Oh my, I think I over did it," she intentionally said.

Cerberus got off the debris and was badly wounded. His face was full of bruises and scars due to the crash. He gasped for air, as if his powers were drained.

He thought, _"I never expected that she's that strong… Remind me of someone…"_

His head started to ache once more and images game running into view.

__

"… who can grant master the strength he needs…" only the lips of someone who was talking was shown.

__

"Who are you?…" he softly thought.

"Give up already?" another voice said, making him wake up from his reverie. "You're no match for me! Yes, we have equal speed but I'm much stronger than you. So, whatever you do is useless."

"No, I won't give up! For Saino's sake!!!" he pledged.

She shrugged and sighed, "Very well. I have to kill you then."

She charged towards him and prepared for her next move. As she was fast approaching, Cerberus also positioned himself for defense, trying a move. Okami gave him a strong blow but Cerberus read her moves. He nimbly moved to his side, held her arm and turned her back, doing a karate move. It was a success. His hand was holding her arm on her back while the other was around her neck.

"I know I should be gentle on kids and girls but you're exceptional," he sneered.

"Hmph! I guess I won't be bored after all," she said as she got off his grip and jumped away from him.

She suddenly removed the cloth that was covering her head, revealing a long shiny blonde hair. His eyes widened seeing the resemblance of Strength on her. His memories about her finally came back.

__

"Strength's the name. A Physical Shikigami who can grant master the strength he needs…"

"S-Strength???" he doubtingly said. "No, you're not her. She has those emerald eyes that I love to stare at. Also, you don't speak the way she does!"

"Really? Uh… Strength's depressed about that," she then smirked.

"Stop imitating Strength! You're not her!!!" he shook his head, not wanting to believe about what she said nor shown. "Also, she's dead! She doesn't exist anymore!"

His thoughts fell into the abyss and Okami took the opportunity to attack him. She dashed towards him and made another punch but this time, a flame was blazing on her hand. Cerberus flew again to another building and an explosion occurred. Okami jumped back as her final position.

She grinned, "Ha! You see! Strength's the greatest of all the Shikigamis! Not you! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

The voice echoed throughout the place, reaching Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

The young boy suddenly felt a deep and painful twinge, _"Cerberus?…"_ He turned back to where they left him.

Tsuzuki patted his shoulders, "I'm sure Cerberus would be all right. So don't worry."

He nodded even though he felt uneasy.

~~~~~

__

"Cerberus… Cerberus!…"

Cerberus slowly opened his eyes, revealing a blurry ethereal figure before him.

"Where am I?" he shook his head and spun around the dark place. "Am I already dead?"

The figure revealed itself as a female child with long blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Strength???" he blinked his eyes, unbelieving what he's seeing.

She nodded and said, _"You're not yet dead but soon you will be. But Strength don't want you yet to die that's why she's here."_ She softly caressed his cheek. _"Strength's also glad that you kept her in your heart. That's why you still remembers her…"_

He turned away, "Strength, gomen. But it's useless to save me. I failed… I lost…"

She suddenly slapped him, making him stunned in humiliation. Crystal-clear droplets started to run down her cheeks.

__

"Baka! How can you say that?! After all the years of having the name, you're already saying that you lost!?! Baka, Cerberus! BAKA!!!" she cupped her hand to cover her face.

__

"So, it means that you don't care about how Strength feels!!!"

"Strength, I…" he was about to stretch a hand over her shoulders but he stopped. Instead, he gave her a hug, "Of course I care about how you feel. I don't want you to…"

__

She removed her hands off her face and cut off his sentence, "Prove it to Strength then! Prove to her that you're still willing to live and to defeat that impersonator!"

"But how will I defeat her?"

Strength smiled, _"Strength will lend you her power. Of course, she doesn't want you to be defeated easily!"_

Cerberus replied back a smile and shifted her hair, "Arigato…"

__

"Hayaku! Before it's too late!"

~~~~~

Slowly opening his eyes, he realized the blazing inferno around him. Even though he was severely wounded, he quickly jumped out of the place and landed a few meters away the pleased ninja's front.

"I'm back and still haven't lost," he gave her a cold glare. "Also, I'm ready to fight you!" he positioned himself, determined to fight her.

"Ah! So, let's continue then!"

As she was charging, flames started to generate once more on her fist, "YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Cerberus caught her fist with single hand and his eyes closed.

"What the?!" the girl awed.

When he opened his eyes, he pushed her with her other hand. She flew away, hitting a building just like Cerberus before. She then weakly stood up from the debris.

"H-how come?…"

Cerberus walked towards her with his eyes in death glare, "I told you I won't go easy on you…"

"I lost…" she whimpered. "I lost…"

"… Gomen… Master…" a clear droplet fell on the ground.

Her figure suddenly turned dark then slowly vanished. Cerberus then fell back on the ground and stared at the dark sky. It started to rain. He was just lying on the ground as the droplets hit continuously his weak body, washing away the blood that stained him. He raised his hand to stare at the scarlet scarf that was tied on his wrist.

__

"Asuka… Strength…" he slowly closed his eyes.

*****

****

Reia: Is Cerberus dead??? Is the battle scene corny??? I think so… : (

Next chapter hints: (Illusion)

****

Kamui: This time, it's Tsuzuki's time to battle another kid but a year younger. Geez, I better call the Child Abuse Department! They're using children as weapons!!! Anyway, he'll be having a hard time defeating her for she'll be threatening our dear Shinigami.

****

Reia: Wah!!! I'm really getting excited!!! The END is near!!! Hurray!!! Saino will be saved!!! But would it be easy for Hisoka? Anyway, please review! Arigato! ^^


	29. Chapter 27: Illusion

Hiyee!!! I've already finished the next chapter and here it is!!! Anyway, this is the TWENTY-SEVENTH chapter of 'Between Two Hearts'. Yes!!! It's about to finish!!! Three chapters more then…. NO MORE!!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Gax: Yo, dear classmate! Sad to say it but… *evil grin* *sweatdrops* I'm really so mean to Hisoka and Saino…

Klyukaizer: Hey! Long time no write! Anyway, Daijoubu! Cerberus is not dead. He just lost a lot of energy due to the fight… *winks*

Kaldea: Sure! No problem! I'll be waiting for the continuation! ^^

Sakura Riu: !!! *hides behind Kamui* WAH!!! ONEGAI DON'T!!! I STILL DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! I STILL HAVE TO FINISH THIS FIC!!! AND I DIDN'T KILL CERBERUS!!! He just lost a huge amount of energy. ^^ Of course, I don't want to let him die! I need him for the second story, if there will be! : )

*Please enjoy this one! ;p

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 27: Illusion

~~~~~

Silence and fear filled the night skies of Tokyo. The skies grumbled and purple lightnings were starting to appear on it. The young boy and the brunette were on the silver tiger, soaring high. Not far from their sight was the Tokyo Tower. It stood tall but was surrounded by a dark aura, creating chaos and sorrow.

"We're almost near," Tsuzuki softly told Hisoka.

__

"Saino, don't worry. We're going to save you," Hisoka thought.

The young boy suddenly felt a sudden power surrounding them. He wondered but suddenly something slightly hit him but hard. Tsuzuki also felt it and caught that tiny thing. And then to their surprise, it was…

"… a candy???" Hisoka wondered.

Tsuzuki suddenly turned inu and cheerily put the candy he had caught in his mouth.

"TSUZUKI!!!" the young boy yelled.

He smiled and said, "Try it!… It's good! Anyway, I'm kind of hungry so might as well catch the others. Also, it would be a waste to let it fall on the ground…"

Inu Tsuzuki was cheerily catching the candies that were supposed to hit them when, instead of the candy hitting Tsuzuki's head, it was Hisoka's hard fist that hit it.

He scolded him, "BAKA!!! AT A CRITICAL RATE YOU'RE STILL THINKING OF SWEETS!?! WE'RE NOT HERE TO EAT!!! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE SAINO, BAKA!!!" He crossed his arm and turned away.

Tsuzuki cowered, "You're so mean. At least, we could eat before another fight…"

"Hmph!" he ignored him. Then he thought, _"But I'm wondering where these candies coming from…"_

The young boy felt a strong aura at one of the buildings. When he turned to it, another set of rapid colorful candies approached them.

"What the?!? Tsuzuki!!!" he exclaimed.

"Byakko!!!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Byakko tried to dodge it but failed and they are about to fall on the ground. The silver tiger nimbly caught them on his back.

"Arigato, Byakko," Tsuzuki smiled and pat the tiger's back. He then turned to Hisoka, "Daijoubu ka? Hisoka?"

"Uhmm," he nodded, holding his head.

They then noticed a ten year old girl smilingly sitting and sipping the tea on her teacup at a table on top of the building. She has short chestnut hair with cat ears that popped out and when she opened her eyes, they were cerise. Hisoka felt the strong aura in her.

"Tsuzuki!" he instructed and turned to him.

"Hai! I know!"

They landed on the building where the girl was.

She smilingly turned to them, "Want to join? Drinking alone is no fun."

Hisoka was about to make a step when Tsuzuki extended his arm to stop him.

"Leave this to me. You go now and save Saino. She needs you," he told him, his stare was still locked on the genki kid. "I'll lend you Byakko for a while."

He nodded, "Take care of yourself!"

Hisoka hopped on Byakko and they went off.

"Please join me. It would be fun to have someone to talk with!" the girl said.

Tsuzuki seriously went towards her and sat opposite of her. A cup and saucer suddenly appeared on her hand. She poured some tea in it and gave it to Tsuzuki.

"Arigato," he took a sip but still looks serious.

"Want some candies?! I love them very much especially when it came from master," she offered the candies in the jar.

"So, those 'flying' candies came from you. You love them, right? So why are you wasting them?" he took a green candy in the jar. "Ah! My favorite color!"

She giggled, cat ear straightened up, "Hai! Gomen. I just want to catch attention! Especially…"

"… you," she smirked.

Feeling the intensity, he quickly stood up and pulled out an ofuda, preparing himself. The girl demurely stood up and, with a touch of her hand, the table and everything on it disappeared.

She smiled, "I guess, break time's over! Let's begin then! Neko neko!…" She opened then closed her hand.

"… Oh! Silly me! Forgetting my manners…" she made a tongue-out and knocked her head. "I'm _Nekoi_! And you're?"

"Tsuzuki Asato," he plainly answered.

"Ah… Asato-san… Kawaii desu!" she giggled. "Anyway, let's start!!!"

The places suddenly changed into a dark vast space and the girl disappeared.

"Please be enjoyed by my presentation. I'm sure you're going to like it," the girl's voice faded.

"Matte!!!" Tsuzuki complained.

Images started to form around him. It was like a pasture with a bit of tall grasses and a river beside it.

He heard a voice cried, "Ah!!! Yamette!!! Onegai… yamette!!!"

He turned and saw a group of children, boys, running after a whimpering boy. The boy had short brunette hair. The boy was running away from them, who were throwing stones at him.

"GO AWAY, DEMON!!!" one of the boys shouted as he throw a stone at him.

The boy cried and cowered, defending himself from the hits, "Yamette! Onegai yamette!!!"

Tsuzuki was stunned, remembering the fact that it was him a hundred years ago.

As the boy was tripped, the gang caught up with him and beat him up, creating bruises over his young and sensitive body until they stopped and left him alone. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands, not wanting to remember his past.

__

"Aww… that's so painful…" Nekoi jokingly pitied him.

"Yamero!!! Onegai!!!" he begged falling down on his knees.

__

"Nobody dared to love you! Neko neko! Nobody thinks you're human! Hehe…"

Tears slowly rushed down his cheeks and dropped on the blank ground.

~~~~~

The young boy was riding on the silver tiger's furry back, flying towards Tokyo tower. Byakko suddenly went down on the ground.

"Daijoubu ka, Byakko?" Hisoka wondered.

"Gomen, demo Tsuzuki-san needs me. I have to drop you here. Gomen."

Hisoka shook, "Iie. Daijoubu!" He got off the tiger's back and patted it on its left limb. "He needs you better than I do so better get going."

Byakko nodded and set off while Hisoka ran a few miles toward the tower. Hisoka was all ready to prepare for a surprise that might come.

__

"Daijoubu, Saino. Just a few more and I'll be right there."

~~~~~

"Yamette… Onegai…" Tsuzuki begged. "This is not a fight I'm asking for…"

Nekoi appeared right before him, "Ya-da! I still want to have fun! Hehe…"

A shining figure suddenly appeared. It was a figure of a long haired lady and it slowly flew towards the brunette.

"Hey! That's not one of my illusions!?!" Nekoi thought.

The lady caressed Tsuzuki's cheek, "Asato, you're not alone because we're here…"

"… I am here… in your heart…" she placed her hand on his chest.

"Who are you???" Tsuzuki awed.

"It's me Kyla… Akizuki Kyla…" she put her finger on his head.

Images about Tsuzuki and Kyla, being together, were shown in his mind.

"K-Kyla?" he stammered, remembering her finally.

She nodded and hugged him, "Asato, you can do this. You can overcome your fears. This is just an illusion."

"But, it still gets into me…" he turned away but Kyla turned it back with her hand.

"Asato, listen! I don't care about who you are or what you are! I know you're a demon but I don't care about that!!!" she yelled, tears brimming her eyes. "What I care the most is the Asato who is genki, who loves sweets, who cares about the people around him, who…"

"… I love the most!"

Tsuzuki wiped off the tear that fell on her cheek with his finger, "Gomen ne, Kyla. Daijoubu. I'll fulfill your final request."

She nodded then faded slowly.

__

"Card 09… The Hermit… The Guidance…"

Nekoi disappointingly said, "Aww… This is not good…"

Tsuzuki pulled out an ofuda from his sleeves and chanted, "Darkness, disperse!!!"

__

"Card 10… The Wheel of Fortune… The Movement…"

The surroundings cracked like a glass mirror, shattering, and the outside world final came into view. Tsuzuki and Nekoi were both standing on the same building like before.

"So, let's start the fight!" Tsuzuki cried.

But Nekoi dropped on her feet and bowed her head, "The fight is already over. You already destroyed my illusion, my only power. So, I lost…"

"… Gomen ne… _Asuka-sama_…" Nekoi turned dark and slowly vanished.

Tsuzuki then stared at the sky and saw Byakko approaching. It landed on where Tsuzuki was.

"Tsuzuki-san, daijoubu ka?!" the silver tiger asked.

"Daijoubu," he smiled and patted its side. "Where's Hisoka???"

But then, black spirits appeared and attacked them.

*****

****

Reia: Ok. I keep Tsuzuki and Byakko fighting for a while, not to interrupt the fight of Hisoka.

Next chapter hints: (Asuka)

****

Kamui: This time, it's Hisoka's turn and it's a thriller. Instead of fighting Muraki, Hisoka's going to fight someone in cloak. Who could this be? (cliffhanger)

****

Reia: Three more chapters then done! I would then focus on 'Endless Fantasy' more. Oh yeah, won't do the second story until I find time and have enough reviews. Anyway, please review! Arigato! ^^


	30. Chapter 28: Asuka

Hiyee!!! Anyway, this is the TWENTY-EIGHTH chapter of 'Between Two Hearts'. Yes!!! It's about to finish!!! Two chapters more then…. NO MORE!!! Unless I receive reviews that want second stories.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

Kaldea: Gomen but I believe that it's too late for you to say that…

Belial: It's been a long time, ne? Daijoubu!

Apapazukamori: Then, Gomen. Yes, I know it's a yaoi and I also like Hisoka and Tsuzuki pairings but I'm just writing this as to how I feel like it. Also, forgive me about Tsuzuki. I'm a person who does OOCs without noticing them. Also, sorry for the summary writings. I just want to cut them short so I could put all what I need to put in there. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 28: Asuka

~~~~~

__

"Card 16… The Tower… The Sudden Change…"

The young flax haired boy was already inside Tokyo tower. He finally arrived at the floor with glass windows.

__

"Card 17… The Star… The Hope…"

__

"Hisoka… tasukete…" a voice echoed in his thoughts.

__

"Saino…" Hisoka anxiously thought. "Muraki?! Where are you?!" 

As Hisoka approached the glass window, his eyes widened. The blue moon was painted crimson red.

__

"Card 18… The Moon… The Fear…"

It revealed back memories from the past but he quickly shook it away.

__

"No! Now is not the right time!"

He heard footsteps from behind so he turned.

"Muraki!!! Where's Saino?!?" he demanded.

The platinum haired man was standing with his hands inserted in his pocket.

"Oh, how are you my 'broken' puppet?" he smiled.

"I said, where's Saino?!?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Daijoubu. You'll see her immediately," he smiled. "But first…"

A cloaked figure appeared from darkness and went in front of Muraki, who is a few meters away from Hisoka.

Muraki shifted his glasses, "Of course, I want to have fun…"

"… as well as my 'ultimate' puppet," he then smirked.

"Ultimate puppet???" Hisoka awed.

"Yes," he smiled. "She's Asuka and she's willing to side with me in creating a world."

"Creating a new world?…" he snorted in ridicule. "That's so absurd! That only happens in fairytales…"

"And a person saving it also happens in fairytales, ne?" he smiled. "Anyway, she is the sum of Tsuzuki-san's and your power. That's why she's my _ultimate_ puppet!"

"Sum of Tsuzuki and my power???"

Muraki nodded, "Yes, she could use an ofuda and call a Shinigami like Tsuzuki and you. Also…"

"… she's an empath like you. I chose her because she was gifted with such great powers that no one could do except for her, which would make her stronger than you. Plus, I gave her extraordinary abilities."

"Matte! I can't understand what you meant by sum of Tsuzuki and my power. I mean, how did it became as such???"

"I used her as an experiment and injected his and your blood in her body. Then, to make her invincible, I wrote a character somewhere on her body for her to forget nearly everything about me, just like you, until her destined age for perfection…"

"I would understand on how you got some blood samples from me. But from Tsuzuki?! He's a hundred years older than you!! So, how did you get it???"

He smirked, "Simple! It was my grandfather who got and kept the sample. And I managed to have them from heritage." He turned to her, "But she's happy about it. Right, Asuka?"

She nodded.

He then smiled. "I don't want to keep my puppet from waiting. So, let it begin."

Muraki walked to a corner to watch them and sat on the handrails.

He smiled once again, "Please don't let her down. She's looking forward to fight you and defeat you."

He exclaimed, "I won't be defeated!!! I'm going to save Saino!!!"

He smirked, "Really?… Let's see if you could really save her…"

With the snap of his finger, the figure dashed towards Hisoka and threw ebony needlelike threads. The young boy ran to his side and rolled on the ground to avoid it, making the sharp threads hit the ground. As soon as he had knelt, he pulled out an ofuda from his coat and chanted.

"Demon, banish!"

A beam of light was approaching her and was about to hit her. But long shiny ebony threads appeared from her cloak, creating a huge globe to protect it. As soon as the light subsided, she rushed towards the inattentive boy and attacked him with her long threads, which the tips of it turned pointed. Hisoka dodged every move it made.

As they were fighting, Muraki suddenly spoke, "Oh, and be careful neither to get scratched nor injured by the tip of that thing. Or else…"

"Or else what?" he asked, still dodging and stepping backwards.

He smirked again, "… you'll also lose your existence."

"Nani?!"

Hisoka jumped back, leaving a huge gap between them. She just stood there and waited for him to attack.

Muraki spoke again, "I see… Asuka's giving you a chance to attack…"

Hisoka thought, _"But I know that it's a trick… But if I don't do anything, what could I accomplish?… Must think of a strategy…"_

He suddenly remembered the ofuda that Saino gave him before she left.

__

"I'm sure this one would be of use to you someday… Wearing this would give you power when attacked by dark magic and using this would lend you the power you would need…"

Hisoka took the black ofuda from his coat and held it uprightly between his two fingers.

He chanted, "Instead of protection, this I ask of you. Grant me the strength to save her!"

The ofuda suddenly glowed purple and flew above him on its own. It released a blinding light and he crossed his arms protectively.

"What the?!?"

Once the light diminished, he suddenly saw a shining sword descending before him. He put his two hands before him for the black sword to land on it. Finally, he got it unto his own hands.

He positioned himself, holding it before him, "Alright."

"YAAAAHHH!!!"

He dashed towards the figure and jumped at a point. He felt that she just smirked and waited for the right time. Then, she suddenly vanished before him.

"Where did she…???"

And when he noticed that she was behind him, it was too late for him to dodge it. She threw three shiny cards at him. It made a slash on his cheek, a cut on his coat and on his leg. Blood flowed off.

"Wonderful, Asuka! Wonderful!" Muraki clapped.

Hisoka was thrown to the glass window, breaking it, and flew out of the tower. Asuka followed him. At that time, he got the advantage to attack.

"This is for Saino!!!" he exclaimed.

He flew towards the dashing Asuka and slashed her. Their backs facing each other, they both landed on the ground at the same time.

"I won," he whispered to himself.

She suddenly said, "Ha! I guess I can't use this cloak longer!"

Recognizing the voice, he turned to his back. The cloak figure revealed herself as an ebony haired girl with amethyst eyes. Her deadly stare were locked upon him.

"Shall we continue?" she smirked.

"SAINO?!?" his eyes widened in shock.

*****

****

Reia: YAH!!! Asuka is Saino?!? Then, Saino's been fighting Hisoka?!?

Next chapter hints: (Sayonara, Hisoka)

****

Kamui: There's a sweet scene… a tragic scene and… a cliffhanger again…

****

Reia: Two more to go!!! Anyway, please review! Arigato! ^^


	31. Chapter 29: Sayonara Hisoka

Hiyee!!! One more chapter to go then second story or no more…

Chapter: TWENTY-EIGHTH

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 29: Sayonara, Hisoka

~~~~~

"Saino?!" Hisoka's eyes widened in awe. He then shook his head, "Iie! You can't be Saino! She has these calm sapphire eyes."

"Believe it or not, I'm the one and only Saino Kageyami. I have these amethyst eyes because Asuka is a part of me. But it won't stay permanent though."

"Iie…" he whispered to himself.

"So, let's continue!!! Ha!" she dashed towards him, trying to attack first.

Her ebony hair suddenly grew long. The strands were bound and the tip was pointed. She attacked him, using it as her weapon. Hisoka used his sword to shield himself. He was also thinking of the precaution that Muraki had told him before.

__

"Oh, and be careful neither to get scratched nor injured by the tip of that thing. Or else…"

"… you'll also lose your existence."

But what he's thinking and worrying about was what Asuka, who turned to Saino, told him before.

He thought, _"Is she really Saino??? But why would she fight me??? No, she must be just an imposter. Maybe, one of her techniques…"_

"Yeah! She must be just an imposter!"

Saino jumped back then smirked, "Hehe. So, you think I'm just an imposter…"

"… Let me explain then to you."

She asked, "Do you remember what I told you back then? About wanting to know my past?"

He nodded, "Yes, you told me that."

"Well, I fully regained them all by the help of Muraki-san."

"Yeah, he already told that to me on my phone."

"Good. Because I already knew who killed my parents," she covered her eyes with her bangs. Clear drops slowly fall on the ground. "Do you wish to know who killed my parents?"

"No, because I already know who," he told her. _"Of course! Who else but Muraki!!!"_

"Of course you know it because…" her head facing her side. "… IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED THEM!!!"

"NANI?!"

Saino attacked him ragingly and continuously as more tears were offered.

"Even though they didn't care about me, they still mean much to me. But you killed them! YOU KILLED THEM!!!"

The ground they were standing on cracked.

"And I won't forgive you! NEVER!!!" she yelled

"But Saino, it wasn't…" before he could finish his sentence, the pieces of distorted cement rose and hit him, making him hit back on one of the walls of a building. Blood from all over his body came rushing down on the ground as Hisoka was trying to stand up but failed.

"I know you're a Shinigami so you could regenerate. So…"

Her long hair was pointing at him like a scorpion about to sting its prey. Tears were still rushing down her cheek and she couldn't stop it.

She gently smiled, "I have deeply fallen in love with you and I was a fool to believe in a stupid thing such as that…"

"… So, Sayonara, Hisoka-kun…"

Saino closed her eyes and her hair went towards him, striking directly to his heart.

"I didn't kill your parents! Muraki was the one!!!" he exclaimed.

Saino abruptly opened her eyes and stopped. Her hair was an inch away from Hisoka's chest.

"You're lying…" she narrowed her eyes on him.

He cried, "No, am not!"

"Prove it then!" Saino demanded, shortening her hair.

He stood up and sincerely asked her, "Do you still remember your prediction on me?"

Saino doubtingly nodded at him.

__

"… To sum it all up, a sacrifice and a fight would happen. It would be between your close past person and you. You would also realize in the future that you really do love her…"

"So what about it?" she asked. "I know it's just about you and Kyla." She turned away.

Hisoka held her shoulders, making her turn back to him, and gently smiled, "No, it wasn't because I finally stood what it really meant…"

"… And it's all about you and me…"

Saino blushed and turned away again. Hisoka held her chin and turned her back, making her look directly at him.

He explained, "First, you said that it would be between your close past person and me. That means you and me because I met you earlier than Kyla. Also, I'm the one you called as Hiko, if you remembered…"

~~~ Saino's memory 1 ~~~

"Hiko?…"

__

"Ne, oniichan, namae wa?"

"Hisoka… Kurosaki Hisoka…"

"Hiso…"

"Hisoka."

"Mmm… may I just call you Hiko? Anyway, it sounds fine, right?!"

"Ah… well… all right."

"Hiko…"

~~~ Saino's memory 2 ~~~

It was almost midnight and Sakura, who was eight years old, just arrived back to her house.

"Tadaima!" she cried and entered the mansion.

While she was walking, she found a room, which was lighted. Sakura went there to take a peek. Her father and mother were both there.

"Ran, it's already late. You might get sick," Sakura's mother said while putting down the cup of coffee on the table beside him. "Anyway, what's that you're working on?"

"It's Kurosaki Hisoka's case…" her father replied, still writing and fixing the papers.

Saino covered her mouth and her eyes widened. She quickly left and ran to her room. She slowly closed the door and threw herself on her bed. She buried her head on her pillow and whimpered.

"Naze? After four years, I was expecting to meet him again. But he… he…"

She kept on crying until she paused then stood up from her bed and wiped her tears away.

"I think I need a glass of water…"

Saino stepped out of her room and went down the stairs. But when she went down, she found her parents were lying dead on the first floor ground. Crimson blood scattered around them. She gasped and ran towards them, shedding more tears.

"Otousan! Okaasan!" she shook their bodies but there was no reply. She felt a strong aura near her so she turned.

To her surprise, she found a man with platinum hair standing near her, making her lean back hard on the wall.

"What luck. I didn't realize that you're his daughter…" he smirked.

"STAY AWAY!!!"

She closed her eyes and stretched out her hands, releasing some of her powers. But, it just cut a few strands of hair, not to his notice.

"I'll be taking you now, Midnight Sapphire…"

"YADA!!!"

~~~~~

__

"My memories… Now I understand… It was Muraki! Not Hisoka-kun!" Saino thought.

__

"Card 19… The Sun… The Enlightenment…"

Hisoka continued, "Then, you told me about a fight. And it is what is happening right now. Then…"

He suddenly blushed, "… You told me that I would also realize in the future that I…"

"… I really do love you. And I really did," he gently smiled to her and hugged her, making Saino blush even more. "And I believe that you still feel the same."

He whispered to her ear, "Aishiteru…"

"… Aishiteru… Saino…"

"Hisoka-kun…" her eyes were brimmed with tears. Her eyes slowly turned sapphire.

Those words lightened her up for she had been waiting to hear it from someone else, especially to the one she cared the most.

"Don't worry, Saino. I won't leave you alone… Promise…"

She smiled, "Arigato, Hisoka-kun."

Her head started to ache.

He slowly let go of the brace and asked her, "Doushita no, Saino?"

She held her head in pain and a voice suddenly spoke in her thoughts.

__

"I won't tolerate it! If you can't do it, then I will!!!"

"Yamette, Asuka!!!" Saino yelled.

Her hair moved on its own and stabbed Hisoka right into his heart.

"AHHHHH!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!"

The hair slowly pulled itself out and a trace of blood was already etched on it.


	32. Chapter 30: Between Two Hearts

Hiyee!!! This is the last chapter already. But I hope you'll still enjoy this. Oh yeah, thanks for me reviewers! Hope you would try reading and reviewing my other fic, 'Endless Fantasy'.

Chapter: TWENTY-EIGHTH

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue me. But Kageyami Saino, Yumeki Sakura, Akizuki Kyla, Cerberus, Strength, etc. (Previous and Upcoming characters not related to YnM) belongs to me.

~~~~~

Between Two Hearts

Chapter 30: Between Two Hearts

~~~~~

"AHHHHH!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!"

The hair slowly pulled itself out and a trace of blood was already on it. Hisoka fell and Saino caught him. Tears suddenly burst once more.

"Hisoka-kun… onegai… don't leave me… you just promised it!"

His head was lying on her lap and his hand on his wound.

He said, "Daijoubu… I won't… leave you because… I will always stay… in you heart…"

"Iie, Hisoka! Yada!!! Not that way!!! What I want is what we are right now!!!"

Hisoka just smiled and caressed her cheek. He slowly sat up.

"Hisoka!"

"Iie, daijoubu. I won't be long until I'll be gone. So might as well put all my strength into this…"

"Don't say that! It hurts me even mo-"

With his other hand, He pulled her head towards him and kissed her passionately. Saino was shocked at first but then gave into it.

Saino thought, _"My first kiss… he's my only and first kiss…"_

Hisoka asked her telepathically, _"Really???"_

"Hai…" she replied back in his thoughts.

__

"That's nice to hear…"

They finally broke the kiss and he ran his fingers through her hair to her cheeks.

"Saino…" he made his last smile.

He slowly closed his eyes and his body started to fade. Saino hugged him tightly.

"Ya da! I don't want you to leave me, Hisoka-kun!…"

"… I don't want you to leave me!!!" she yelled.

Her voice echoed throughout the whole place. Saino was still crying over the lifeless young boy. Two crystal-clear drops fell on the chest near his wound. Saino hugged him even more.

"Hisoka…" she whispered to herself. "I won't let you die…"

__

"Card 20… The Judgment…"

__

To hearts, we add the cheerful and soft music,

plus the hand of winter that would be taken.

Offering this to the future,

thy last ritual would be fulfilled…

Byakko, along with Tsuzuki and Cerberus, went towards her.

Tsuzuki anxiously asked, "Saino, what happened to Hisoka?!"

Saino said, still staring at Hisoka, "I… I killed him…"

"It's all because of me… Because of my stupid predictions… that this world turned into chaos and Hisoka will vanish…"

"… If only I… I wasn't born!!!"

"Don't say that, Saino!!!" Tsuzuki shook her.

"I only brought sadness to every people I meet!…" she turned to her side.

"No, you don't, Saino!!!" Cerberus yelled at her.

"If only I lived normally like everyone…" she turned back to the lifeless boy, who was slowly fading. "… then neither I nor everyone, especially Hisoka, would suffer this much…"

She closed her eyes, "I would trade my soul just to save everyone from this day…"

The tears that were beside Hisoka glowed, the same goes with Saino's sapphire studs.

Cerberus noticed it and told her, "Saino, your earrings!!!"

"Nan da???"

__

"Thy wish would be granted…"

Both Hisoka and Saino glowed brightly while the other two backed off. Saino held his hand with both hands.

__

"Hisoka, please be fine…"

The light subsided. The wound at Hisoka's chest suddenly closed up. His fingers suddenly moved and held her hand tightly. He slowly opened his eyes as Saino deeply stared at him. He pulled her hand and placed it on his chest.

He smiled, "Daijoubu. I'm already fine."

"Hisoka!!!"

Saino suddenly hugged him with tears endlessly flowed out from her eyes.

"Thank God… You're already fine…" she smiled.

He hugged her back, "I'm also glad that you're all right…"

He then broke from the hug and stood, followed by Saino.

Cerberus said, "It's time to finish the business with Muraki!"

Tsuzuki agreed, "Hai, to stop this chaos already."

Hisoka turned to Saino, "Stay by my side. I don't want him to do anything to you anymore…"

"All right…" she nodded.

_"Nothing could ever break us for fate is always by our side… And because there's a connection between our two hearts…"_

"… We'll stay together… forever…"

They both held each other's hand, tightly.

Hisoka turned to the tower in front of them, followed by the others. The platinum haired man was walking out of the darkness from the tower. Then, he stopped, leaving a few miles apart from them.

Hisoka hissed, "Muraki…"

A strong wind passed by as Muraki was shifting his glasses.

"You think this is the end Hisoka? Think again…"

With the snap of his fingers, Saino's eyes suddenly blanked and she slowly fell on Hisoka's back.

Tsuzuki noticed her and yelled, "Hisoka, Saino!"

The young boy turned to her and before she fell, he caught her and shook her.

"Saino! Saino!!! Answer me!!!" he yelled.

Muraki snickered, "Too bad…"

"What did you do to her?!"

"We'll, now that she's useless, I let her dream forever in her world, in the world where she would only feel fear and pain."

"MURAKI!!!"

Hisoka started to blaze off and positioned himself to attack him.

Muraki said, "Na ah ah, Hisoka. I suggest that you better save Saino first before dawn. Or else, she won't wake up… not ever…"

Hisoka cursed, "Darn it!"

~~~ Epilogue ~~~

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were down on the streets of the living world. A sakura petal suddenly flew near him. It caught his attention and he caught it with one hand. Hisoka stared at it.

Tsuzuki cheerily said, "It's the first day of April and our first day for our new case!"

Hisoka agreed, "Yeah…"

Hisoka bowed down his head, _"Saino did her best to save me while I…"_

"… I can't save her…" he tried to stop his emotions from running off.

They went towards a school in Nagasaki. It was the first day for the first semester of the year. While they were walking, a running person accidentally bumped Hisoka from behind, shoulder to shoulder.

"Gomen!" the ebony haired girl cried, still running.

Tsuzuki said, "Students are so energetic…"

Hisoka noticed a notebook on the ground. He picked it up as Tsuzuki stared at him in wonder. It was a diary.

Hisoka thought, _"Must be hers…"_

He turned the cover of the book to search for her name.

"Tsuzuki Asuka Saino…" His eyes widened. _"Saino?!? Tsuzuki?!?"_

**__**

The End…

*****

****

Reia: That's it! No more second story! I still need to do 'Endless Fantasy' fic. Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate all of your reviews and support! Arigato! ^__^


End file.
